¡Saskia Entre Rosas!
by Lallen
Summary: Una nueva aprendiza acaba de llegar al santuario para futuramente convertirse en una amazona dorada... si ella y su maestro no se matan en el proceso. Una historia delirante con música balcánica, gatos, rosas, pasados trágicos, mal de ojo y una gitana.
1. Gato Negro, Gato Blanco

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto (este si es proyecto porque van a ser 10 capítulos). Llevo tanto escribiéndolo que me tiembla la mano de publicarlo.**

 **Advertencias: Saint Seiya NO me pertenece. Este fanfic no es de romance. Fue totalmente inspirado por la música gitana balcánica. Por eso, cada capítulo lleva el título y un fragmento (traducido de forma aproximativa) de una canción gitana. Y sí, la protagonista es una OC.**

 **Pueden buscar cosas adicionales en el tumblr dedicado a este proyecto, se llama saskia-fanfic.**

 **Gracias a Silence Messiah que me ayudó a corregir los primeros capítulos.**

 **¡Saskia Entre Rosas!**

 **Capítulo 01: La llegada**

 **Black Cat, White Cat**

" _¡Gato Negro, Gato Blanco!"_

* * *

La gata blanca que solía quedarse dormida frente al templo de Piscis (mientras el caballero que ahí habitaba no la descubriera) acababa de despertar perezosamente. Bostezó, miró a su alrededor y pareció volver a dormirse, cuando su mirada se concentró en un personaje frente a ella. El gato negro al que el caballero de cáncer solía dar un bol de leche cada mañana a escondidas la observaba atentamente.

Los dos animales se miraron un largo rato en un silencio cómplice, hasta que un sonido muy escandaloso que provenía de la parte baja del santuario los sobresaltó y ambos se voltearon hacia abajo del templo. Los dos gatos fueron testigos, desde las alturas, de la llegada al santuario de un nuevo integrante.

La chica llegó al santuario a los gritos, causando que muchos aprendices y caballeros despertaran violentamente en sus cabañas. Gritaba y se sacudía en todas direcciones, como un animal salvaje, mientras sus captores intentaban evitar que se escapara y, en el mejor de los casos, tranquilizarla. Esto último definitivamente no estaba saliendo bien; gracias a ella el santuario estaba hecho un escándalo.

Caminaba delante del grupo uno de los caballeros dorados. Se sobaba las sienes mientras trataba de soportar los gritos y no llevaba puesta su armadura.

— ¡Mujer, cierra la boca!

Pero la mujer parecía no escuchar sus palabras y gritaba con más fuerza. Lo peor era que tenía una voz potentísima. Gritaba en un lenguaje desconocido, de repente alternando con palabras en griego, y por el ruido que creaba realmente pareciera que estaba metida en una situación de vida o muerte.

— ¡ _BASTA! ¡NO ME LLEVEN! ¡SUÉLTENMEEEE!_

Shura se armó de toda la paciencia que los dioses le habían brindado para evitar destrozar a la mujer con su excalibur. Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar los gritos tan potentes.

— ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME LLEVEN! ¡ESTUPIDOS _GADJOS_!

El caballero suspiró y se giró en su dirección. Se preguntó si el patriarca se enojaría mucho de llevarle a la mujer desmayada.

"¿Enserio esta loca tiene el potencial del que hablaba?"

La ronca voz de la chica subía de volumen cada vez más, hasta convertirse en un montón de chillidos histéricos que probablemente afectarían a la capacidad auditiva de los hombres en un futuro.

—¡NO QUIERO IR CON LA POLICÍA!

— ¡Te hemos dicho mil veces que NO TE ESTAMOS LLEVANDO CON LA POLICÍA!—la voz de Shura acababa de subir de tono en una misma frase. El caballero de capricornio se volteó completamente, deteniendo su marcha, mientras los guardias seguían forcejeando con la chica.

— ¡MENTIRAS! _¡MENTIRAS!_ ¡MENTIRAS! —la mujer comenzó a proferir una impresionante cantidad de insultos en un idioma que Shura y los guardias desconocían.

Shura contó hasta un número indefinido en su cabeza, tragó aire intentando ignorar la desagradable voz de la chica y terminó por caminar hacia ella, hacer a un lado los guardias y sostener su brazo fuertemente.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó firmemente.

La terrible presión en su brazo hizo que la chica detuviera sus gritos por unos instantes y mirara retadoramente al caballero.

La mujer se veía desaliñada con su abundante y largo cabello de un color violeta muy oscuro cayéndole sobre la cara. Su ropa, llena de telas de colores y orígenes visiblemente distintos, sólo agregaba esa impresión salvaje y desordenada. Sus ojos rojizos, de expresión dura, se clavaron en Shura.

—Basta. Me acompañarás a la sala del patriarca, quieras o no y en silencio —declaró el caballero, enojado y articulando cada palabra fuertemente.

—Déjeme ir—gruñó la mujer—. No dejaré que me deporten.

—Me seguirás bien callada o de lo contrario te romperé el brazo, ¿me entendiste?

La mirada de ella se volvió intensa y amenazante, pero Shura no hizo caso. Miró a los guardias, que miraban temblorosos la escena, y les indicó que podían retirarse. Cuando quedaron solos, sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar hacia las doce casas sin soltar a la chica.

Ella lo miraba con odio, pero el fuerte agarre en su brazo la había asustado. No se sentía como una fuerza humana y aunque seguía con ganas de protestar y gritar para escapar, consideró prudente obedecer.

Entonces se dio cuenta de cuán extraño era el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Las doce casas aparecieron ante ambos y provocaron en ella una impresión enmudecedora. Parpadeó varias veces sin poder creer lo que aparecía ante sus ojos, y miró interrogante al caballero, que seguía estoico y agradecido de que la mujer guardara silencio. Sus oídos le dolían.

En lugar de caminar por las doce casas, preocupado de que ella volviera a gritar como una desquiciada y que creyeran que estaba agrediendo a una pobre civil inocente, Shura entró a un pasadizo que sólo los dorados conocían para así llegar con mayor rapidez a la sala del patriarca. Mientras caminaban por el lugar, se dio cuenta de que la mujer ahora se veía aún más asustada y muy, muy confundida.

...esa sería una muy larga explicación.

—...No pregunté cuál es tu nombre —dijo, cuidando de no usar un tono que pudiese despertar otra vez la histeria en ella.

—...Saskia —musitó la chica en voz baja, pero sin dirigirle la mirada.

Llegaron frente a la sala patriarcal, dónde el caballero tenía la seguridad de que Shion ya estaría esperando. Tocó a la puerta y el patriarca le indicó que podía pasar. Shura prácticamente arrastró a la mujer para que pudieran entrar. Luego, por fin, la soltó empujándola hacia la máxima autoridad del santuario.

Shion la miró con curiosidad mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, furiosa y asustada.

—...Aquí está, su excelencia —dijo Shura, haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias, Shura, cumpliste muy bien con tu misión.

— ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTOY?! —gritó Saskia, al verse libre del agarre de Shura. Este suspiró, viendo que la mujer volvería a gritar.

Shion sonrió comprensivo y comenzó a hablar.

—Bienvenida al Santuario, señorita. Comprendo vuestra confus...

— ¡NO HE HECHO NADA! ¡NO ME LLEVEN CON LA POLICÍA! —Saskia otra vez perdía la compostura.

Shion parpadeó un par de veces y se giró hacia Shura.

—Shura… ¿Realmente le dijiste por qué está aquí?

—Se lo dije mil veces, su ilustrísima, pero en ningún caso quiso escuchar. Aún así la traje conforme a sus órdenes.

La mujer pareció recobrar energía ante la afirmación, frunció el ceño y exclamó a gritos y señalando al caballero con un dedo:

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Me trajo a la fuerza ignorando mis protestas! ¡Me llevaba con la policía a denunciarme y me iban a deportar!

Shura volvió a sentir la migraña subirle a la cabeza al escuchar de nuevo sus gritos.

— ¡Ustedes, occidentales, desprecian a los romaníes y querían mi deportación y mintieron para acusarme con la policía, pero yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Saskia no roba!

Shura no soportó más.

— ¡Te he repetido miles de veces que no te llevaremos con la policía! ¡No puede importarme menos si eres gitana o robas!

Saskia reaccionó como si la hubiesen ofendido en lo más profundo:

— ¡Yo no robo! ¡La ladrona es mi tía Annika en San Petersburgo!¡Ella robaba! ¡Para su caravana! ¡Pero Saskia no lo hace! ¡No soy una ladrona! No soy...

Y siguió gritando un montón de cosas, desesperada, cada vez más fuerte y cada vez con más emoción. Shura se cubrió la cara con una mano mientras Shion la miraba sumamente confundido. Saskia se había enfrascado en una alterada lista de familiares y conocidos, probando su inocencia ante cualquier cosa:

—... ¡ni siquiera tengo caravana! ¡¿Para qué robaría?! ¡SASKIA NO ROBA!—la mujer estaba tan asustada que comenzó a gritar alternando con sollozos, ahora más suplicando que protestando— ¡ES UNA MENTIRA!

—Oh, Athena...— murmuró Shura, cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Nadie dijo que robaras!—protestó Shion.

— ¡Por favor, no me lleven con la policía!—Saskia se dejó caer en el piso, cada vez más alterada—. ¡Me deportarán! ¡No quiero ir con mi familia! ¡No quiero volver a mi caravana!

—Mujer...

— ¡Dicen que no es cierto pero a mi prima Ivenka le hicieron lo mismo, le mintieron y los policías la golpearon y la regresaron a Croacia y mi tía la casó con un hombre malo!

— ¡Mujer!

— ¡No quiero casarme con un hombre malo y tener cinco hijos como Ivenka!—ahora la chica sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de los dos hombres.

—Señorita...—comenzó Shion.

—... ¡Y mi tía de todos modos creo que hace brujería! ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Yo nunca hago nada de eso, no me lleven con la policía!

—...no vamos a llevarla con la policía.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Quieren llevarme porque soy romaní! ¡Y me van a deportar!—lloriqueaba la mujer, agitada y gritando. Los dos caballeros suspiraron buscando alguna frase que pudiese hacerles ganar la atención (¿la confianza?) de la mujer.

— ¡Nadie va a deportarte ni a acusarte de nada! ¡No nos interesa saber en qué asuntos extraños está metida tu familia!—gritó Shura, elevando un poco su cosmos. Al sentir la extraña presencia expandirse por la sala, Saskia se calló de golpe, mirando a Shion y a Shura con los ojos muy abiertos. El patriarca se estaba sobando las sienes, tratando de evitar que la cabeza le explotara.

—Vamos a proponerte un trato, Saskia—dijo shura.

La mujer lo miró con atención.

— ¿Un trato?...—frunció el ceño, tras lo que añadió con un tono que estaba muy cerca de volver a elevarse—. ¿Están insinuando que quieren que Saskia haga cosas con ustedes a cambio de dinero?

Se instaló un silencio estupefacto.

— ¡No venderé mi virtud a dos desconocidos!

— ¡Claro que no!—contestaron los dos caballeros. Se pusieron rojos como tomates y negaron con la cabeza. ¿Pero qué clase de lugar era el mundo exterior al santuario para que fuera esa su primera conclusión?

— ¡Un trato! ¡Un trato!—Saskia se volvía a alterar —eso le ofrecieron a mi prima Rusalka y por "un trato" ahora está enferma en Sarajevo viviendo con cinco gallinas y...

— ¡Basta!—exclamó Shion, nervioso—por favor, basta... no nos interesa tu familia.

Saskia estaba por volver a gritar, pero Shura la detuvo.

—Este trato justamente evitará que te deporten.

Saskia miró al caballero, que parecía por fin haber captado su atención. Elevó una ceja, interesada.

—No tendrás problema con la policía; también hogar y comida. Y no, no es _ese tipo_ de trato.

—Gadjo, te estoy escuchando—la chica de pronto pareció cambiar de actitud. Se cruzó de brazos y encaró al caballero altaneramente.

Shion se cruzó de brazos también y decidió continuar la propuesta.

—Si aceptas, nadie te discriminará por tu origen. Nadie te molestará por ser romaní.

Saskia los miró recelosamente un par de veces.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Te trajimos aquí para preguntarte si desearías convertirte en una amazona: una guerrera sagrada al servicio de Athena.

La gitana parpadeó varias veces, inmóvil.

—... ¿eh?

Shura decidió que lo mejor sería sólo decir todo de una vez:

—Mujer, pudimos percibir una energía muy poderosa, que proviene de ti: esta energía se llama cosmos y creemos que tienes el potencial para usarlo. Te ofrecemos poner esa fuerza al servicio de Athena y a cambio te entrenaremos.

Saskia frunció el ceño.

—Prometo no gritar más, gadjo, pero por favor deja de decir tonterías.

—Si aceptas quedarte aquí, se te enseñará a pelear, usar tu fuerza interna y lograr milagros, todo en el nombre de la justicia.

Saskia miró extrañadísima tanto a Shion como a Shura. Parecían estar hablando en serio.

—Si te quedas en este santuario, nadie podrá discutir sobre tu nacionalidad ni deportarte. Tendrás un hogar y un trabajo—insistió Shura— Y nadie te molestará por tu origen.

Los ojos de la gitana brillaron con más fuerza. El caballero había elegido las palabras correctas.

La romaní tragó saliva sin saber qué responder. Ningún familiar suyo había pasado algo como eso ni había oído hablar de nada parecido. Athena... ese nombre le sonaba, tal vez de un cartel o algo así en la ciudad, además del obvio nombre de Atenas. Shion y Shura suspiraron, aliviados por su silencio. Ahora podían pensar con mayor claridad cómo presentarle las cosas.

—Escucha, Saskia—dijo Shura, ahora con mayor serenidad— propongo que te tomes un día para pensar esto.

Shion se acercó, aun con la cabeza adolorida.

—Tiene razón. Aún hay mucho que explicar.

Saskia los miraba como si fueran unos completos chiflados, pero en sus ojos rojos no se veía la misma hostilidad que cuando había llegado. Se había reemplazado por interés, pues le habían mencionado algo sobre comida, hogar y sobretodo eso de no ser deportada. Sonaba tentadoramente bien. El patriarca le sonrió, tratando de inspirarle confianza.

—Por lo pronto, puede quedarse aquí por esta noche. La llevaré a una habitación para que pueda descansar y pensar sobre lo que hemos dicho.

Saskia asintió con la cabeza y siguió al patriarca en silencio. Shura los miró salir por la puerta de la sala y alejarse por los pasillos recelosamente. Poco después, Shion regresó a la sala patriarcal y se recargó en la pared, aliviado.

Este tipo de cosas hacían que sus nervios quedaran muy afectados.

—Su ilustrísima—dijo Shura seriamente— ¿Enserio esta mujer pertenece aquí?

Shion suspiró.

—Las estrellas parecen estarme jugando una broma, pero su destino está trazado. Mañana a primera hora se lo comunicaré a su futuro maestro.

—¿Tan seguro está de que Saskia se quedará?

—Lo hará, Shura, lo hará—seguía sobándose la cabeza— no sé qué tan complicado sea, pero lo hará. El signo bajo el cual ha nacido muy claramente la recibirá.

—Realmente será algo muy complicado, si está destinada a portar esa armadura.

—He podido sentir su potencial. En cuanto logre despertar su cosmos, será una digna amazona dorada.

Shura durante unos segundos pensó ese posible futuro.

—Es increíble que vaya a ser la aprendiz de Afrodita. Piscis va a ser un lugar tan agitado... compadezco a Camus, realmente.

Shion sonrió con aire paternal.

—En todo caso, Shura de Capricornio ¡Estoy complacido ante la forma que lograste convencerla, tan pragmático!

—...no es la primera gitana que conozco—dijo Shura, recordando por un breve momento las caravanas que había cruzado en España y algunos conocidos en las mismas.

Shion se veía más optimista que hacía un rato y juntando las manos miró a Shura ansiosamente. Era obvio que el lemuriano estaba por pedirle un favor, Shura ya se sentía resignado.

—Sé que tal vez estoy abusando de tu paciencia, pero ¿podrías mostrarle el santuario mañana y explicarle sobre su situación?

—Si es por Athena, con gusto.

—Perfecto entonces.

Mientras tanto, Saskia estaba en medio de una habitación desconocida mirando el sencillo cuarto con desconfianza. La ventana dejaba pasar un poco del brillo lunar, allá afuera. Saskia se acercó a la ventana y miró a través el extraño paisaje de columnas, templos y ruinas en los que no había puesto atención.

Tuvo la tentación de romperla y escapar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tendría a donde ir. Afuera se veía desolado, lejos de Atenas. Y aunque llegara a la ciudad, la arrestarían y la deportarían a dios sabía dónde. Su alrededor parecía sacado de un delirio, pero todos parecían sinceros. Prefirió creerles, al menos un poco, y quedarse en el lugar por la noche.

Cerró los ojos, y decidió obedecer la petición de los dos hombres extraños. Pensaría la proposición. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila; no recordaba cual había sido la última vez que dormía en una cama decente.

A poca distancia, Afrodita acababa de expulsar una gata blanca de Piscis, enojado de encontrarse con esa intrusa cada vez que regresaba a su casa.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **Black Cat, White Cat es el tema de la increíble película de Emir Kusturika del mismo título. Fue creada por el gran Goran Bregovich y ya que tanto su música como esta película me dieron la idea, decidí iniciar el fanfic de Saskia con ella.**

 **Los gatos intrusos que aparecerán a lo largo del fanfic también salieron de ahí.**

 **Pequeño glosario:**

 **Gitanos.** Explicado muy brevemente, los gitanos (que por cierto, prefieren llamarse a sí mismos romaníes) son un pueblo nómada que se esparció por el mundo a lo largo de muchos siglos, provenientes probablemente de India. Más específicamente provendrían del Punjab. Esto último es solamente una teoría, pero es la más aceptada.

Los gitanos poseen su propio lenguaje y sus propias costumbres. Queda muy presente en su cultura la música, el baile, la familia, los viajes, conceptos como el mal de ojo y la adivinación, y citando a Goran Bregovich, la locura. En cada país en donde se instalaron, dejaron una gran influencia y fueron influenciados a su vez. Se los localiza en un montón de países, principalmente en Europa.

Saskia, por su parte, proviene de la región balcánica, un poco más arriba de Grecia. Más detalles sobre su origen aparecerán en los próximos capítulos. Vale decir que los gitanos a su vez se dividen en un gran número de pueblos con distintas formas de ser y distinta cultura. Los gitanos de España o Francia son muy distintos a los de Rumania, por ejemplo.

Un punto (desgraciadamente) en común es que en los países a los que llegan se les marginaliza y discrimina. Son culturalmente aceptados para que canten, bailen o entretengan a las personas, pero muy comúnmente se ven enfrentados a la intolerancia en todas sus formas. Se les obliga a instalarse en los peores lugares, se les niega el derecho a trabajar, y se les persigue pues la mayor parte de las veces no poseen papeles. Sin contar el racismo.

 **Saskia NO representa a cultura gitana. Es un personaje original con su propia locura, que creé en base a la música y a algunos clichés. Pertenece a esta cultura pero no debe usarse de referencia para definir a los gitanos.**

 **Romaní.** Otro término para nombrar a los gitanos. De hecho, este término suele ser más aceptado en su cultura y también denomina uno de sus idiomas propios.

 **Gadjo.** Término con el que los gitanos conocen a quienes no lo son.

 **Toda la información aquí presentada es susceptible de ser inexacta. Sólo es lo que he aprendido de libros e internet, y este sólo es un fanfic. Por favor no confundir a Saskia con Carmen (la de la ópera) o con las que salen en "Hermanas gitanas". Ni con el flamenco.**


	2. ¡Mashallah Mashallah!

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y a quienes están siguiendo el fanfic! No olviden dejar sus dudas, comentarios etc en las Reviews. Si desean ver las ilustraciones del fanfic, pueden encontrarlo en mi Deviantart (Lallen-fanart) o en el tumblr dedicado a este fanfic (Saskia-fanfic).**

 **Advertencias: Saint Seiya NO me pertenece. Este fanfic no es de romance. Fue totalmente inspirado por la música gitana balcánica. Por eso, cada capítulo lleva el título y un fragmento (traducido de forma aproximativa) de una canción gitana. Y sí, la protagonista es una OC.**

 **¡Primera aparición de Máscara Mortal! Para este fanfic he decidido llamarlo Máscara Mortal o Máscara de Muerte en lugar de Deathmask. Por fines prácticos, digamos.**

 **Saskia Entre Rosas**

 **Capítulo 02:**

 **Mashallah, Mashallah!**

" _Es tan, tan dulce, mi Señor_

 _No dejes que el mal de ojo lo vea_

 _¡Mashalah Mashalah!_

 _Hey tu, el primero, hey el primer amor, mi Señor_

 _No dejes que el mal de ojo lo vea_

 _¡Mashallah Mashallah!… ¡Mashallah!_

 _Recen, chicas, Recen, yo también estoy rezando_

 _Para que este amor sea el primero y el último_

 _(…) Somos como dos rosas, él y yo…"_

* * *

 _S_ hura, quien a su desgracia había probado ser bueno para lidiar con la chica, recibió a la mañana siguiente la orden de ir por ella a su habitación y explicarle más acerca del santuario. Shion no tenía dudas acerca de si la chica había aceptado o no la idea de quedarse.

Dudó bastante antes de tocar a la puerta de Saskia. La verdad es que estaba contando los minutos para que esta misión de "mostrarle-el-santuario-a-la-nueva" terminara, pero el caballero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se había infiltrado en las órdenes de Hades en el pasado por su diosa, esto no se comparaba.

Apenas tocó una vez, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Saskia apareció mirándolo tan arrogante como el día anterior. Tal vez un poco más despeinada y desarreglada también.

—Buen día ¿Finalmente cuál será tu decisión, señorita?— Shura se cruzó de brazos, prefiriendo ir al grano.

—Aun no he tomado una decisión, gadjo — respondió la gitana.

—Necesitas decidir rápido.

—Todo lo que me dijeron ayer parece cosa de locos. Ni siquiera sé si creerles.

—Estás en opción de aceptar o no.

Shura se encogió de hombros manteniéndose firme. La mujer no lograba intimidarlo, pero él tampoco lograba que se portara de forma menos molesta. Mentalmente, el caballero sospechaba que tomaría tiempo para que Saskia se comportara… o algo así.

—Me han ordenado mostrarte este lugar y cómo sería tu vida de aceptar nuestra proposición.

Saskia frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirarlo. El caballero podía leer el interés en sus ojos.

— Su proposición…

—Nuestro patriarca dice que es más tu verdadero destino que una simple proposición. — interrumpió, para tratar de presionar a la gitana a que saliera de su habitación. A Saskia, la idea de dejar de llamarlo proposición no le gustó, pero salió del cuarto cruzada de brazos.

El caballero de capricornio echó a andar, haciéndole un respetuoso gesto a la mujer para que lo siguiera. Caminaron por un rato, en silencio, hasta llegar a un mirador instalado cerca de los aposentos del patriarca y de la estatua monumental de Athena. Saskia seguía haciendo la misma cara de fastidio que desde su llegada al santuario.

Entonces Shura le mostró la magnífica vista desde ese mirador, que dominaba todo el territorio dedicado a la diosa. Saskia echó un ojo discreto al lugar como si no le interesara, pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la dimensión del santuario volvió la vista y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¡ _MASHALLAH MASHALLAH_!— exclamó acercándose rápidamente al barandal del mirador y asomándose casi por completo, ahora fascinada. Las ruinas, el coliseo, la multitud allá abajo, las estatuas… maravillada, Saskia miró todo el lugar con intensidad, como si lo quisiera grabar en su memoria de forma permanente.

Jamás en su vida había visto algo tan increíble. Comenzó a proferir un montón de exclamaciones en romaní, gritando emocionada ante el increíble paisaje. Shura se sintió tan sorprendido por el repentino entusiasmo de la mujer que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Saskia tenía más de la mitad del cuerpo fuera del barandal.

Rápidamente estiró el brazo para sostenerla de la camisa, pero Saskia seguía emocionada, casi balanceándose en el barandal y gritando lo hermosa que le parecía la vista. No tenía ni pizca de miedo a las alturas, eso era seguro.

— ¡Vas a caerte!

— ¡ _Magnifico! ¡Hermoso_!— finalmente Shura logró traerla a la seguridad del piso. Ahora la gitana se sentía sumamente entusiasmada. Como si la bocanada de aire fresco que acababa de tomar la hubiese llenado de nueva energía. Casi saltaba en su lugar, y Shura no lograba comprender como alguien podía tener emociones tan distintas en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

— ¡Gadjo! ¡Debieron empezar por esto!

Shura la miró tranquilamente. –Si decides quedarte, este será tu nuevo hogar.

— ¡¿Aquí?!

—Aquí. Bueno, con más precisión en Piscis, pero eso lo entenderás a su tiempo.

Saskia le echó un ojo al panorama otra vez y luego volteó hacia Shura. En cuestión de segundos la mujer hizo una expresión seria para mirar al caballero, pero Shura ya veía en sus ojos que no faltaba mucho para que aceptara.

—Si me vuelvo una guerrera... eso suena muy peligroso.

—No voy a mentirte, lo es. Pero pasearte sin papeles por Atenas también lo es.

—Podría morir.

—Morirías por algo.

Saskia elevó una ceja, pero trató de mantener una expresión seria, casi enojada. No quería dejar a la luz lo tentadora que le parecía la idea de no volver a ser interrogada por policías. Shura sonrió: La gitana no era muy buena disimulando.

—Me parece muy extraño que te hayamos encontrado sola. También que no hayas mencionado nada de volver con los tuyos. Eso me hace suponer que realmente no tienes a dónde ir.

Saskia guardó silencio, y finalmente dejó de mirar con tal intensidad al caballero. No parecía causarle ninguna intimidación. Curioso, en su familia eso sí funcionaba.

—Aceptaré. — dijo, finalmente, y echó a andar, pasando junto al caballero con altivez. —Pero les advierto: Me escaparé de aquí en cuanto esto deje de convencerme.

Shura se encogió de hombros, sin creerle demasiado eso de querer escaparse.

—Entonces, debo mostrarte el santuario, y después deberás ir con las amazonas, te explicaran algunas cosas.

Saskia no había entendido mucho de lo que Shura decía, pero prefería guardar silencio mientras observaba a su alrededor con curiosidad. Las columnas, el decorado, todo parecía sacado de otra época… y se veía genial.

Saskia sonrió por primera vez desde su llegada. Sus ojos brillaban con interés. Con esta nueva disposición, Shura no tardó en comenzar a explicar lo que consideraba más importante sobre el santuario mientras continuaban el camino.

Mientras tanto, Shion había mandado llamar a un caballero en especial por un asunto visiblemente importante. La sala del patriarca estaba vacía excepto por él, que se sobaba las sienes algo desvelado por la agitada llegada de la nueva la noche anterior.

Estaba tratando de recopilar toda la autoridad posible para lo que estaba por anunciar, pues tenía la impresión de que la noticia no sería recibida con alegría y entusiasmo. Había vivido lo suficiente como para haber presenciado todo tipo de reacciones ante un anuncio como ese.

Afrodita caminó por las escaleras que separaban Piscis del recinto patriarcal, no de muy buen humor pues ya sospechaba cual era la razón de haber sido convocado tan temprano en la mañana. El aroma de sus terribles rosas lo rodeaba confortablemente, mientras que habría resultado letal para cualquier otra persona.

Cuando llegó ante Shion, el caballero de Piscis hizo una reverencia solemne tratando de ocultar su molestia. No tenía ganas de escuchar al patriarca decirle lo que ya sospechaba gracias a algunos rumores.

Shion le sonrió.

—Caballero, creo que podemos comenzar esta pequeña reunión. Tengo un anuncio de suma importancia que hacerte, y espero sepas aceptarlo sin demasiada dificultad. — el patriarca tragó saliva.

Frente a él, Afrodita esperó pacientemente, pero en su interior se sentía inquieto. Ya sospechaba silenciosamente de qué iba el anuncio, debido a rumores en el santuario, pero esperó el anuncio con resignación.

Mentalmente, se reprochaba el retenerse de ese modo, pero desde su resurrección todo se había vuelto más complicado. Se sentía desagradablemente obligado a algo que en un pasado le causaba indigestión de sólo pensarlo: obedecer.

—Afrodita de Piscis. — Shion hizo una pausa, rezando porque no se lo tomara tan mal como otros caballeros antes que él. —...Las estrellas te han asignado un aprendiz.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándolo severamente, mientras el caballero parecía estar tratando de no hacer mala cara. Llega un momento en la vida de muchos caballeros cuando el santuario les pide que compartan sus conocimientos y habilidades con las siguientes generaciones. Aunque sea un evento bastante bueno, los caballeros suelen tener reacciones complicadas a la hora de saberlo.

Shion lo sabía. No por nada recordaba la cara de disgusto inicial de Camus cuando le habían anunciado que sería maestro. Incluso Mu había dudado mucho al principio. Pero ahora... el caballero frente a él no era uno que tuviera en mente para pedirle algo así. Hubiese preferido que Afrodita mismo eligiera a su aprendiz cuando llegara el momento.

Pero Star Hill, y la misma Athena, parecían tener un plan muy claro en mente.

—...Me siento honrado, su ilustrísima, y estoy dispuesto a cumplir con mi deber.

Era una mentira descarada y los dos lo sabían, pero también sabían que Afrodita no tenía muchas opciones. El silencio de Shion, mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza, le hizo saber a Afrodita que el patriarca aún tenía cosas que decir. El caballero de Piscis no se movió.

—Afrodita, sólo déjame comentarte algunas cosas— declaró por fin el patriarca —no se suponía que debieras saberlo antes, pero considero que es mejor decírtelo.

El caballero miró a su superior extrañado. ¿Había algo más? ¿La noticia sería todavía peor?

—Primero que nada... y dudaba en decírtelo... tu aprendiz es una mujer.

Ahora, el caballero de piscis no pudo evitar la cara de espanto dibujarse en su rostro.

Él.

Entrenando a una mujer.

Shion tenía que estar de broma. De pronto parecía mucho menos solemne, y hasta nervioso, mientras continuaba hablando.

—...su nombre es Saskia, proviene de Atenas pero sus orígenes son bastante complicados: En resumen, es una gitana.

Ahora Afrodita no sabía qué responder. La perspectiva ya le horrorizaba por completo.

Gitana.

Afrodita recordaba haber visto gitanos en la televisión, y en la calle. Eran gente iletrada, sucia, pobre, de un pésimo gusto y costumbres extrañas. La perspectiva de alojar en su casa a alguien de ese origen era… era terrible. O los había oído mencionados en casos de robos y asaltos, o en esos horribles programas de reality donde se mostraban como gente vulgar y vana.

—...y tiene un... aparentemente fuerte carácter. Espero que puedas manejarlo, puedes retirarte.

Dicho esto, Shion ni siquiera esperó a que el caballero empezara a protestar: se dio la vuelta y se acercó a sus propios aposentos como para evadir responsabilidad de todo lo que había dicho. Enojado, Afrodita se retiró a pisotones.

Karma. Eso tenía que ser. Justo como Shaka decía en sus divagues esotéricos. Y de haber sabido que semejante paquete iba a caerle del cielo, pensó Afrodita, lo habría considerado un par de veces antes de oponerse al caballero de Andrómeda y por lo mismo a Athena.

…Bueno, tal vez.

Luego de llevarla con las amazonas, ahora Saskia tenía puesta una máscara, de color dorado debido a su entrenamiento y caminaba junto a Shura, quien seguía mostrándole el santuario con tranquilidad. Saskia batallaba para ajustarse mejor la máscara.

Le habían pedido que la decorara según su gusto, así que sobre el metal dorado, la chica había pintado varios puntos en cada mejilla. Como las pecas que adornaban su propia cara.

—Oye gadjo, ¿Puedes recordarme por qué se supone que debo usar esto?

—Para ocultar tu condición femenina del resto de los guerreros.

—Aah...— Saskia asintió con la cabeza y se retuvo de opinar lo lunático que sonaba eso. —qué tradición extraña. Pero bueno, mi tatarabuela siempre limpiaba los pantalones y faldas lejos de las camisas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para evitar impurezas.

Shura se encogió de hombros. —Entonces estarás acostumbrada a costumbres extrañas. Eso explica porque te tomaste tan a la ligera lo de usar una máscara.

Saskia se encogió de hombros. —Es raro. Pero por un lado... no sé, siento que es el tipo de cosa al que puedo acostumbrarme.

Terminó de ajustarse la máscara, dio unos golpecitos en el metal y se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

— ¿Así que no debo de quitarme esto frente a ningún hombre?

—Oficialmente no.

—Hm... ¿Entonces técnicamente tendría que matar o amar al patriarca y a ti?

Shura elevó la mirada. Era una buena pregunta, pero no se sentía de humor para meditarlo demasiado. De cualquier forma tenía una respuesta sencilla que usar.

—No eras una amazona hasta que la usaste, así que no creo que cuente. Sólo habremos visto el rostro de una mujer, no de una futura compañera de armas.

— ¿Y si me la quito ahora?— preguntó la chica burlonamente.

—Nos meterías en problemas.

—Es lo mismo que dijo mi tatarabuela cuando pregunté si podía lavar mi falda con las camisas.

Shura sonrió. Ahora sólo debía conducirla con Shion, luego, podría volver al templo de capricornio y ocuparse en sus propias cosas: lo tenía un poco cansado lidiar con la nueva, aunque no estuviese tan enérgica como la noche anterior. Además… Saskia en modo tranquilo no resultaba tan desagradable.

Mientras tanto, en Piscis el humor no estaba especialmente de fiesta.

— ¡Una gitana! ¡Que los dioses se apiaden de mi casa!

Máscara de muerte, sentado de forma muy poco elegante sobre una silla, se sentía sumamente divertido. Veía ir y venir a su amigo por la casa como quien mira un programa de televisión: ver a Afrodita tan fastidiado y nervioso era el mejor espectáculo que hubiese podido pedir.

Afrodita terminaba los últimos detalles por arreglar en su casa, y la habitación de huéspedes, donde ahora se quedaría Saskia. Nunca en su vida había tratado con gitanos y lo poco que sabía de ellos no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Afrodita escondiendo sus cosas de valor. — Mascara de muerte negó con la cabeza. —Esto es demasiado perfecto.

— ¿Por qué no podían instalarla en el recinto de las amazonas?— se quejó el caballero de Piscis, terminando de guardar una caja llena de cosas sobre una repisa— es una mujer, después de todo, ¿No?

—...Es conveniente que se mantenga cerca de su maestro, me parece.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza, afligido — ¿Y qué pasa si veo su rostro? ¿Shion no ha considerado un peligro como ese?

—Uf, en tu caso cualquiera de las dos opciones de la mujer serían fatales para tu persona. —Máscara mortal echó a reír mientras Afrodita lo fulminaba con la mirada. Realmente no se encontraba de humor para las bromas de su amigo.

—Mascara mortal. ¿Estás aquí para ayudarme o para hacerme sentir peor?

El guardián de Cáncer se encogió de hombros. —Un poco de las dos.

—Estupendo — Con las manos en las caderas, miró a su alrededor cada vez más enojado. Caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación de huéspedes asegurándose de que todos los arreglos estuviesen listos: aunque no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, estaba decidido a cumplir con su misión de la manera más conveniente posible.

Suspiró.

—Dioses... lo peor es que no puedo protestar de ningún modo.

Miró a Máscara Mortal, frunciendo el ceño. El caballero de Cáncer no dejaba de mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

—Dime, Máscara Mortal, ¿Tú no sientes esa horrible presión?

La sonrisa del otro caballero disminuyó un poco. — ¿Presión? ¿Te sientes presionado?

Afrodita volteó hacia otra parte. Ahora además de molesto se veía bastante apenado. — ¿Esa presión de que esta vez más te vale hacer las cosas bien?

La sonrisa del caballero de Cáncer desapareció por completo, pues acababa de comprender mejor las palabras de Afrodita. Una desagradable sensación de incomodidad invadió su sistema. Pese a que sentía esa "presión" de la que hablaba Afrodita prácticamente en todo momento, el caballero no quería hablar al respecto.

—No— mintió.

—Me lo imaginaba— Afrodita se encogió de hombros fingiendo creerle. —pues bien, no sé qué sientas o que quieras hacer esta vez, pero yo siento que Athena espera de mi que sea un mejor caballero. — bajó la mirada fastidiado —Y si cumplir las estúpidas órdenes de Shion me hará un mejor caballero, al menos a sus ojos... las cumpliré lo mejor que pueda.

Máscara volvió a sonreír y se levantó de la silla descuidadamente.

—Pues bien, felicidades por las buenas resoluciones. —El caballero de cáncer comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por la mirada del otro. —te dejo que recibas a tu gitana. Yo tengo que cuidar mi templo antes de que me asignen algún ñoño como alumno _. Ciao_ , gadjo!

Y salió rápidamente de la habitación para esquivar un florero que Afrodita acababa de lanzarle.

El resto de la tarde pasó nerviosamente para Afrodita, y de forma bastante interesante para Saskia. Por fin Shion vio llegar la hora indicada, cuando Shura trajo de vuelta a la chica (ahora con su máscara y ropa de entrenamiento). El patriarca saludó a la aprendiz, felicitó a Shura por haber logrado integrarla, y finalmente envió a alguien por Afrodita.

Al escuchar el nombre, Saskia observó a los dos hombres extrañada. Claro, ahora con la máscara no podía clavar su mirada de forma insistente, o al menos no obtenía los mismos resultados.

— ¿Afrodita?

—Es la persona que lleva la armadura de Piscis.

—Oh… es un nombre bonito.

Shion y Shura se miraron unos segundos. Bueno, si empezaba con una buena impresión…

Poco después, Afrodita llegó a la sala, vestido con su armadura, e hizo una reverencia ante el patriarca. Saskia abrió los ojos como platos bajo su máscara. Nunca había visto una armadura dorada, y se sentía impresionada. ¡Era un traje tan hermoso!

Gracias a la mano de Shura en su cabeza, la chica bajó la cabeza respetuosamente. Definitivamente no lograría acostumbrarse a todo ese protocolo.

—Afrodita de Piscis, hoy te presentaremos a tu aprendiz.

Afrodita volteó hacia Saskia, tratando de mostrar buena disposición. Sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en el extraño aspecto de la chica, pues la ropa de entrenamiento y la máscara definitivamente no iban con todo ese cabello. Se veía desesperantemente desaliñada y eso no le daba un buen presentimiento.

—Saskia, esta es la persona que se encargara de entrenarte.

La futura amazona pareció alzar la vista hacia Afrodita, quien intentaba sonreír de forma sincera. Realmente no quería estar allí, pero le daba la impresión de que Shion lo vigilaba con atención. No podía fallar, tenía que demostrar que no era más un traidor.

Por su parte, Saskia aun no sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello. Miró a Afrodita de pies a cabeza varias veces, sin decir nada. De pronto la máscara le pareció sumamente útil, pues realmente no habría sabido que cara poner ante el caballero. Había cambiado demasiadas veces de expresión mientras lo observaba.

La armadura, los ojos maquillados, el cabello, los labios pintados, la manera de pararse de Afrodita. Todo le llamaba la atención. Si no hubiera tenido la máscara, seguro que el caballero habría retrocedido ante sus miradas insistentes.

Antes de que Afrodita dijera cualquier cosa, Saskia terminó por exclamar:

— ¡ _Mashallah_ , Qué persona tan hermosa! ¿Es quien cuida de Piscis? ¡Increíble!...

Afrodita le sonrió. Bueno, si sabía reconocer su hermosura ya era un primer paso.

— ¡Mucho gusto, **maestra** de piscis!— siguió Saskia, extendiendo la mano en una actitud demasiado casual.

Un frío se instaló por unos segundos. Afrodita tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no dejar que su cara se mostrara llena de indignación, y Shura estuvo a poco de reírse. Ambos caballeros mantuvieron la compostura.

—Saskia, esta persona es tu **maestro** , no tu maestra — aclaró Shura.

—Afrodita de Piscis, señorita, bienvenida a mi casa. —Afrodita se presentó cortésmente aunque en el fondo tenía ganas de gritarle a la chica. No le habría causado buena impresión a Shion.

¡Confundirlo con una mujer!

— ¿Maestr...? Ooooh— dijo Saskia. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, miró hacia Shura como buscando qué decir. – ¿Están segur…?— por la cara de Shura, supo que no debía terminar esa pregunta. Volteó hacia Afrodita. —maestro entonces... ahm... ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ayúdeme a volverme fuerte!

Shura se aclaró la voz.

— ¡Estoy a su cuidado!— dijo la chica.

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos. Shura volvió a aclararse la voz. Saskia los miró a ambos sin saber qué esperaban.

—Pido una reverencia como muestra del respeto que deberás guardarme de ahora en adelante. — Afrodita comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante la chica.

— ¿Otra vez bajar la cabez…?— Shura le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, obligándola a hacer la reverencia. Saskia profirió algo parecido a un gruñido, mientras Afrodita trataba de guardar la compostura y volteaba hacia el patriarca, como preguntando "¿Es en serio?...".

Shion puso la cara más autoritaria que pudo en respuesta. Nunca Afrodita se había sentido tanto entre la espada y la pared.

En cáncer, Máscara Mortal observaba tranquilamente a los dos gatos tomando del bol de leche fuera de su templo. ¡Cuánto hubiese querido haber estado en la sala patriarcal!

Tendría que conformarse con lo que Afrodita le contara. Una lástima. El gato negro gruñó, pues la gata blanca lo estaba empujando para quitarlo del bol de leche. En respuesta, recibió un rasguño.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Mashallah Mashallah es una fantástica canción de Goran Bregovich, fue la primera que escuché y la primera de la que me enamoré locamente. Trata, como lo habrán notado en la letra, de una boda y de lo feliz que está la novia. Si, no como Saskia (que ni siquiera es una novia)**

 **El Afrodita que describo en este fanfic es como yo lo veo, de cómo aparece en las doce casas. Es decir, una persona no muy agradable, egocéntrica, y creo que con bastantes prejuicios. He visto que en muchos fanfics lo vuelven un personaje absolutamente adorable, pero prefiero quedarme con el sádico narcisista que vi en el anime original: es divertido e interesante para este fanfic y sinceramente así entiendo su personaje.**

 **Ah: y este fanfic fue creado ANTES de Soul Of Gold. No tomo en cuenta esa temporada.**

 **Mashallah Mashallah!** Es una expresión de sorpresa que significa, más o menos, algo parecido al _¡Oh por Dios!_ De países cristianos. _Mashallah Mashallah_ es una expresión de asombro que también se maravilla ante algo muy hermoso o muy impresionante. Por ejemplo, como en la canción, ante lo bella que luce una novia en su boda.

Desde luego, el origen de esta frase es islámico, y por lo tanto es de común uso en todos los países musulmanes. La zona balcánica posee una comunidad musulmana, por lo que en varias zonas esta frase es de común uso.

 **Impureza.** En algunas creencias romaníes se heredó el concepto de pureza de los hindúes. Este concepto básicamente dice que si algo es impuro, puede "contaminar" las cosas que no lo sean y acarrear todo tipo de desgracias. La familia de Saskia es muy tradicional y supersticiosa, aunque no todas las familias de gitanos lo son. Sin contar que creencias y tradiciones varían mucho de un grupo a otro.

La superstición y costumbres de este tipo son usadas en este fanfic meramente con fines de entretenimiento, por eso repito que Saskia NO define a la cultura romaní.


	3. Kalashnikov

**¡Una disculpa por la tardanza! Uno no controla cuanta tarea le cae a uno ni cómo se ajustan los tiempos.**

 **¡Hola a Todos! Agradezco especialmente a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar comentarios. Gracias a las invitadas sukoru-chan, Rosa De Castilla, lady. Espero continúen leyendo mi fanfic aunque no sea de romance y aunque Saskia esté pirada (como su maestro). Tengo el honor de informarles que en este capítulo comienza el entrenamiento de Saskia.  
**

 **Esta vez no hay fanart para el capítulo por cuestiones de tiempo, pero con suerte dentro de poco habrá más dibujos de Saskia que mirar en mi galería en Deviantart (Búsquenme como Lallen-fanart). En tumblr, el blog del fanfic es Saskia-fanfic, en donde dejo música, imágenes y desde luego los capítulos. Se aceptan dudas, comentarios etc etc**

 **Advertencias de siempre: Hecho por puro fangirlismo. Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Saskia es mi OC. Cada capítulo está inspirado de música gitana-balcánica.**

 **Saskia Entre Rosas**

 **Capitulo 03:**

 **KALASHNIKOV**

" _Señor, nadie está contando los disparos._

 _Nadie está conteniendo los estallidos._

 _Ahora mismo nos uniremos al barullo_

 _No te preocupes, de cualquier forma nos enterramos el uno al otro_

 _No hay nadie cerca así que empecemos un escándalo_

 _Mira eso, una nueva Kalashnikov!_

 _Kalashnikov!"_

* * *

Gata blanca, como había terminado por "nombrarla", levantó la mirada hacia el caballero de cáncer éste la miró con fingida indiferencia. Máscara se giró después hacia gato negro, que ya estaba cabeceando en su lugar.

Aún no lograba entender cómo ninguno de los dos gatos parecía estar afectado por lo siniestro de su casa. Las máscaras mortuorias ya no estaban, pero una neblina grisácea se esparcía por ella de forma tétrica. Incluso se oían voces por todo el lugar, si uno se concentraba para oírlas.

—Afrodita no los quiere, pero sospecho que son igual de desgraciados que nosotros dos.

Como si se hubiese ofendido por el comentario, gata blanca se levantó distinguidamente y se dirigió hacia la próxima casa zodiacal saltando por los escalones.

Arriba, en la sala patriarcal, un silencio reconfortante se instaló mientras Shion y Shura observaban a Afrodita irse junto con su nueva Afrodita y Saskia ya habían desaparecido de la vista los dos se relajaron considerando que su trabajo estaba hecho.

—Shura, debo agradecerte profundamente por todo—dijo Shion mientras se sentaba aliviado en su trono.

—Me parece que se preocupa demasiado, su Ilustrísima.

—Oh, ya no lo sé… sólo me queda esperar que no empiecen ellos solos una guerra santa en medio de la noche.

Shura negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, sólo es cuestión de que se acostumbren.

—Pues yo creo que las estrellas tienen ganas de causar problemas.

Shura se encogió de hombros, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse respetuosamente. Shion, mientras tanto, volvió a suspirar y rogó mentalmente que Afrodita no asesinara a Saskia durante la noche.

Protegidos con el cosmos del caballero de Piscis, él y su nueva aprendiz bajaron por el camino de rosas que separaba Piscis del recinto patriarcal sin una palabra. Ahora que no estaba frente a Shion, Afrodita no había tardado en hacer una mueca de disgusto y de vez en cuanto le echaba a la mujer miradas de fastidio.

No sólo le habían asignado una aprendiz cuyos orígenes que no le gustaban, sino que Saskia tenía bastante más edad que la mayoría de los aprendices: la observó de pies a cabeza y calculó que tendría unos 16 años… Y era una mujer. Descuidada y desaliñada. La primera impresión que le causaba era francamente mala.

Saskia también fruncía el ceño bajo su máscara.

Al llegar a Piscis, Afrodita no tardó en llevar a la chica hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se instalaría. La gitana entró sin más y encaró a su maestro de forma no muy cortés.

—¿Exactamente cómo piensas entrenarme?

Afrodita frunció el ceño. ¡Y encima, maleducada!

—De la misma forma que me entrenaron a mí.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Pues esa no es manera de tratar a tu maestro.

—¡Sólo responde!

De pronto y tan rápido que la chica no pudo evitar sentirse asustada, el caballero de piscis la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la miró a la cara (bueno, a la máscara) de forma bastante amenazante.

—Escucha bien, chiquilla: que frente a Shion deba mantenerme educado no significa que puedas faltarme al respecto.

— ¿Ah sí, gadjo? Y exactamente qué planeas hacer al respect…

Una sensación extrañísima rodeó a la chica en ese mismo instante. Afrodita no dejaba de mirarla con severidad y a su alrededor un aura se manifestaba. El caballero habría preferido atacarla allí mismo, pero no dejaba de pensar en la cara de todos si lo hacía. Sería, otra vez, una traición.

—Háblame de usted; soy tu maestro.

Saskia se quedó en silencio observando cómo Afrodita la soltaba y se retiraba a sus propios aposentos. El día que seguía seguro sería terrible, pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Saskia se tumbó sobre su cama, pensando que al menos eran dos días seguidos durmiendo en una cama decente.

A la mañana siguiente, Afrodita ya estaba listo, con ropa de entrenamiento, frente a la habitación de la gitana. Había olvidado mencionarle a la chica lo de despertar temprano y ya se imaginaba como reaccionaría. Miró el reloj colgado de la pared junto a él: seis de la mañana.

La idea era empezar a las cinco de la mañana como los demás caballeros, pero ya que no le había dicho nada a Saskia tenía esperanzas de que empezar una hora más tarde lo haría más sencillo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Saskia estaba profundamente dormida, tumbada de forma muy poco elegante sobre su cama, con su máscara puesta. Afrodita frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz ante la poca distinción de la chica. Cerró los ojos, contó mentalmente hasta tres y finalmente se decidió a despertarla.

—¡Primer entrenamiento!—dijo, tomando el brazo de la chica y arrastrándola fuera de la cama. Saskia abrió los ojos de inmediato y se puso en alerta, comenzando a moverse y a tratar de soltarse rápidamente.

—¡La policía! ¡Lo sabía!

—¡Primer entrenamiento, dije! Pon más atención.

El caballero la soltó, dejando que su aprendiz cayera al piso. Saskia miró a su maestro enojada, pero se daba cuenta de que no servía de nada mirarlo con enojo. Afrodita no podía ver la fiereza de su expresión por la máscara.

Después de un rato de protestas, Afrodita y su aprendiz ya estaban bajando las doce casas. El caballero de Piscis iba adelante con los brazos cruzados y su aprendiz lo seguía observando todo con curiosidad.

—No puedo creer que se atreviera a entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso.

—Tenía que despertarte.

— ¿Y si no tenía puesta mi mascara? ¿Y si estuviera sin ropa?

Afrodita por unos instantes sintió que la chica tenía razón, pero no era su culpa porque eso de tener alguien viviendo en Piscis no era lo suyo, mucho menos una mujer.

—Te quedaste dormida con la ropa y la máscara puestas, no hay problema—contestó para librarse del tema.

Saskia gruñó. Para ser un primer día realmente no empezaban muy bien. Afrodita y Saskia atravesaron todas las doce casas, el caballero presentó a su discípula con los caballeros que se toparon lo más rápido posible (usando el mismo gesto de Shura para hacerla inclinarse ante sus superiores) y en poco tiempo ya estaban en el coliseo.

Saskia se sobaba la cabeza y respiraba agitada. Habían bajado en muy poco tiempo, a toda velocidad y las presentaciones habían sido tan rápidas que no recordaba ni la mitad. Definitivamente en ese lugar la gente no era normal, pues su nuevo maestro ni siquiera se veía afectado por la bajada.

Apenas llegaron al coliseo, todas las miradas estaban sobre el extraño par. Saskia observó todo a su alrededor: las gradas, los otros aprendices, los caballeros, los enormes muros de piedra, las columnas…

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—preguntó.

—El coliseo. Aquí se llevan a cabo los entrenamientos de los caballeros e incluso algunos enfrentamientos.

Al llegar al centro, Afrodita volteó hacia su alumna, que continuaba mirando impresionada todo su alrededor, pero, antes de que le pidiera empezar su entrenamiento, una voz burlona llamó la atención de ambos.

— ¡Afrodita! Llegas tarde. Y yo que te esperaba tan ansiosamente…

—Máscara de Muerte. Buen día.

El caballero de Cáncer se acercó a ambos, frotándose las manos. Saskia sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espalda; el hombre realmente no se veía de fiar. La mirada de éste fue de Afrodita a la chica.

—Tú debes ser la nueva alumna de este, La _Rosa menor_. Mucho gusto, soy Máscara de Muerte, caballero de cáncer.

Saskia lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Afrodita miró a Mascara resignado. El caballero de cáncer echó a reír.

—Ella es Saskia—la presentó Afrodita por fin. Estuvo a punto de hacerla reverenciar, pero Saskia se inclinó primero. Ya comenzaba a entender algunas mañas…

—No preguntaréqué clase de nombre es ese—dijo Máscara—.Mejor sólo observaré como la empiezas a entrenar.

—¡Oh, no! Máscara, por favor ocúpate de tus propios asuntos—Afrodita hizo un ademán de fastidio de forma muy femenina.

—No tengo aprendices, me servirá para saber cómo entrenarlos cuando me lleguen.

—¡Tuviste a Mei, mentiroso!—replicó Afrodita. Saskia observó a los dos caballeros un tanto confundida. Durante unos segundos recordó a su tía Miarka cuando la veía discutir con su marido. Saskia sacudió la cabeza. ¡No podía estar haciendo ese tipo de asociaciones!

—…hm… pero no es lo mismo—Máscara Mortal y Afrodita seguían discutiendo.

—Máscara, no estoy de humor. Ve a ociar a alguna otra parte.

— ¡Vaya, si sólo busco ayudarte!

— ¡Me ayudaríasmás si me dejaras en paz!

Saskia comenzó a encontrar la situación muy divertida. No sabíaqué podrían traerse esos dos, pero verlos era como ver un programa de comedia en vivo. Hasta que Afrodita volteó hacia ella severamente.

— ¡Saskia, comienza a dar tus vueltas!

— ¿Vueltas?

—Vueltas al coliseo—indicó Afrodita enojado. Máscara de Muerte dio vueltas a su mano para reforzar lo que acababa de decir el otro caballero, pese a que habían discutido apenas segundos antes.

—Pero…

Afrodita señaló a otros aprendices que corrían alrededor del coliseo. Saskia los miró, sintiéndose bastante confundida.

—Necesitas ganar fuerza y resistencia física.

Saskia no se movió de su lugar. Afrodita se cruzó de brazos, Máscara solo los miró sin dejar su sonrisa. El caballero de Piscis estaba por insistir, cuando una voz interrumpió sus intenciones.

—¿No vas a retroceder en el primer día, no?

Los tres voltearon hacia el caballero de capricornio, que acababa de llegar cruzado de brazos y con cara seria.

—¡Shura!DIGO,¡caballero de capricornio!—dijo Saskia, haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de que Afrodita le obligara.

—Vi que bajaste de las doce casas bastante cansada.

— ¡La verdad es que sí!

—Si quieres tener suficiente condición para llegar a bajar y subir por las doce casas sin agotarte de ese modo, debes empezar por algo.

Saskia pareció pensarlo unos segundos. Volteó hacia Piscis, luego hacia Cáncer y finalmente a los aprendices que corrían. Luego volteó hacia Afrodita otra vez.

— ¿Cuantas vueltas?

—Esto… unas 50, para empezar…

— ¡A la orden, gadjo!—y la gitana echó a correr hacia los otros aprendices mientras Afrodita apenas si había abierto la boca para exigirle mayor respeto. En menos de lo que pensaba, la chica ya estaba corriendo alrededor del coliseo.

Mascara de Muerte dio un silbido de aprobación y miró a Shura bastante impresionado. Este simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras Afrodita no despegaba la vista de la chica que comenzaba sus vueltas.

—Wow, tres frases. ¿Seguro que la excalibur no la tienes en la boca?—preguntó Mascara.

Shura lo miró seriamente.

—Sólo es cuestión de saber qué decir. Esta mujer es mucho más simple de lo que creen.

—¿Creen que logre terminar las 50 vueltas?—preguntó Afrodita.

—Lo que yo quiero es ver cuando empieces con las rosas—dijo Máscara de Muerte.

—Sigue soñando.

Para sorpresa de los tres caballeros, Saskia consiguió dar las 50 vueltas un rato después, aunque para convencerla de continuar con más ejercicios Shura tuvo que volver a intervenir. Luego, Afrodita indicó que debían de comenzar las prácticas de combate.

Mientras Afrodita y Saskia se ponían frente a frente en medio del coliseo, Máscara de Muerte y Shura observaban todo a corta distancia. Saskia ya comenzaba a cansarse.

—Saskia, haré lo mismo que hizo mi maestro conmigo.

—¿Agotarlo hasta la muerte?

—No. Saskia, golpéame con toda tu fuerza.

— ¡Sólo evita el rostro!—exclamó Máscara de Muerte burlonamente—¡Eso sí lo pondría de muy mal humor!

Saskia observó a los dos caballeros, como preguntando si iba en serio, y volvió la mirada hacia su maestro, que esperaba tranquilamente el golpe. La gitana decidió obedecer, pues de cualquier forma el modo en que Afrodita la miraba le daba ganas de golpearle.

Agarró fuerza, apretó el puño y se abalanzó hacia el caballero de Piscis.

Creyó que acababa de dar un directo fenomenal, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su puño le dolía terriblemente. El caballero de Piscis la vio mientras la chica retrocedía quejándose del dolor en su mano.

— _¡Lo hizo a propósito! ¡Dioses!—_ gritó Saskia, en romaní.

—¡Vaya, de fuerza no está nada mal!—comentó Afrodita, bastante sorprendido. Volteó hacia los otros dorados— ¿Ustedes vieron eso?

Máscara y Shura asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bastante buen indicio—comentó Shura.

—¡ _Mi mano! ¡Argh! ¡¿Qué carajos tiene en el abdomen este tipo?!_

—Muy bien, veo que tienes una muy buena fuerza de inicio—felicitó Afrodita de pronto viéndose ligeramente menos fastidiado con la chica. Saskia tuvo la horrible sensación de que Afrodita no se veía tan enojado porque ella estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Waow! ¡Cuando esté más entrenada quiero pelear con ella!—dijo Máscara, entusiasta.

Saskia miró a los tres caballeros adolorida y sin entender nada de su conversación. Afrodita ni se había movido, ni había ningún rastro en él de que acabaran de atacarlo. Y, sin embargo, los tres estaban contentos.

—Normalmente el primer día de entrenamiento, el impacto es mucho menor… Tienes buena fuerza física—explicó Shura tranquilamente.

Saskia tuvo que tomar un descanso para que su mano dejara de dolerle y luego continuó entrenando con Afrodita, esta vez sólo aprendiendo a asestar golpes y esquivar algunos más. Ver que Máscara y Shura se veían entusiastas la había alegrado un poco. Incluso Afrodita, de regreso a Piscis, parecía de mejor humor.

Subieron las escaleras en poco tiempo, igual que como las habían bajado; mientras que Afrodita se veía tranquilo y arreglado, Saskia iba atrás, casi arrastrándose de cansancio… sin contar que le dolían casi todos los músculos.

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos frente a su casa y observó a Saskia, no muy convencido de lo que estaba por decir. Por otro lado Saskia estaba resoplando exhausta de tanto correr.

—¿Esto va a ser todos los días?

—Tooodas las mañanas.

—No sé si esto es mejor que estar en prisión—gruñó Saskia.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo llevarte para que lo compruebes por ti misma. En todo caso, tengo que hablar contigo sobre la siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento.

La gitana volteó hacia él, desagradablemente sorprendida.

—¿Más? ¡Creí que habíamos acabado por hoy!

—Aun queda lo más bello, Saskia—Afrodita ahora se veía francamente contento. Una sonrisa maliciosa estaba en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban. Saskia no tenía idea de cuál era la razón de semejante expresión, pero no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Menos de diez minutos después, estaba sentada en la zona privada de Piscis frente a una mesa de madera. Frente a ella y sobre la mesa, tres rosas eran observadas con un extraño deleite de parte de frunció el ceño.

—¿Rosas?

Afrodita asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente.

—Rosas.

Saskia miró a su maestro, luego a las rosas, luego de nuevo a su maestro, y negó con la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Por qué rosas? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el entrenamiento?

—Veras, Saskia, todos los caballeros dorados tienen su propia habilidad, su propio estilo de ataque.

—¿Por fin va a explicarme por qué parece mujer?

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza en respuesta y como protesta exclamó un par de cosas en un idioma que Afrodita desconocía. Este último arrugó la nariz con desagrado, masculló un "realmente no tiene clase…" en sueco y retomó su explicación.

—…mi estilo de ataque son las rosas.

Saskia volteó hacia él, ahora más que confundida. Justo cuando creía que las personas del santuario comenzaban a parecer más o menos cuerdas.

—No puedo ver tu expresión, pero si estás por burlarte de lo que dije te invito a que toques la rosa negra frente a ti.

Ella no contestó pues algo en el tono de voz de Afrodita le había dado escalofríos. Realmente parecía ir en serio… aunque la idea le parecía desquiciada, el terrible presentimiento no se iba.

Volteó hacia la mesa para ver las tres rosas. Una era roja, la otra blanca y la de en medio era negra como el carbón. Ahora que Afrodita le había advertido, de pronto las tres flores parecían ocultar algo terrible.

Se mordió los labios y miró una vez a su maestro, que la observaba aun con esa horrible expresión. Saskia sentía que se estaba burlando de ella y esto fue lo que la convenció de contrariarlo al menos un poco.

—¡Sólo es una rosa! No veo por qué debería…

Y apenas su mano rozó los pétalos de la rosa, la gitana dio un grito tan potente que Afrodita se tapó las orejas con ambas manos. Dos dedos de Saskia sangraban, mientras la chica ya daba vueltas a la habitación, aún a los gritos.

—¡ _Brujería! ¡AAARGH! ¡Me arrancó la piel, seguro!¡Y en la misma mano!_

—Lo que dije—dijo Afrodita, más que feliz de que Saskia hubiese cometido esa imprudencia. Observó a su discípula quejarse del dolor ciertamente contento y sin molestarse en disimularlo. Qué suerte que Shion no estaba allí para ver su expresión.

Luego de que Saskia terminara de quejarse y se vendara los dedos, adolorida, no le quitaba la vista de encima a las tres flores aun sobre la mesa. Ahora, la gitana mantenía una distancia mucho más que prudente de las terribles rosas, mientras Afrodita continuaba explicando en qué consistiría el resto de su entrenamiento.

—Estos tres tipos de rosas sirven para eliminar a cualquier enemigo del santuario. Cada una de ellas se comporta de forma diferente, pero son igualmente letales.

—E _stá loco, completamente loco_ …—musitó Saskia, asustada.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros. De cualquier forma, si no entendía el idioma…

—La otra mitad de tu entrenamiento es aprender a manejar estas rosas. Las tres.

—¿Y cómo carajos voy a hacer eso? ¡Sólo la toqué y por poco y me arranca los dos dedos! ¡Esa cosa está embrujada! ¡Mal de ojo!

—Es simple cuestión de usar tu cosmos—se acercó a la mesa, y tomó entre sus dedos la rosa negra—Cuando aprendas a hacerlo podrás jugar con ellas como si no fueran más que rosas normales.

Saskia observó con la boca abierta cómo su maestro tenía en sus manos la rosa como si nada. Por su silencio, Afrodita supo que había conseguido la impresión que buscaba, aunque no pudiese ver su expresión.

—¿Qué es eso del khosmos?—preguntó la gitana finalmente, tratando de entender algo de todo eso.

—Cosmos—corrigió Afrodita—es la fuerza que reside en todos nosotros. Es gracias a ella que los caballeros logramos cosas como esta.

Saskia inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Sonaba bien, pero no comprendía cómo alguien podía usar esa "fuerza interior" de la que hablaba Afrodita.

—Todo…todo en este mundo está compuesto de átomos, ¿cierto?

Saskia asintió con la cabeza, aunque no comprendía cual era el punto. Durante un largo rato permaneció en silencio, esperando que el caballero continuara. Pero esto no sucedió, así que la gitana tuvo que insistir:

—¿Y luego?

Afrodita observó a su aprendiz y se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de cómo continuar. Frunció el ceño.

—Cuando puedas manejar la fuerza en tu interior, lograrás destruir las cosas desde el mismo átomo.

Ya no recordaba cómo seguía el discurso de Marin, que se supone había llevado a Seiya a entender el cosmos y todo eso… No estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo. Saskia parecía mirarlo fijamente, esperando una respuesta más clara. Finalmente, Afrodita se dio por vencido.

—Encontrarás esa fuerza interior.

Saskia tuvo la impresión de que Afrodita estaba evadiendo la explicación.

— Fuerza interior —repitió ella, confundida.

—Tu cosmos. Aprenderás a manejarlo con el tiempo… supongo que no necesito explicarlo tanto ahora.

Saskia no comprendía qué sucedía con su maestro y tampoco le quedaba muy claro todo eso del khosmos o cosmos. Pero el caballero había decidido buscar otra forma de explicarlo, tal vez en los días que venían.

—…vale —aceptó la gitana, no muy convencida.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, volvamos a las rosas.

Saskia volteó hacia la rosa en la mano de su maestro.

—Las rosas negras son las Rosas Piraña. Devoran al enemigo—comenzó a explicar el caballero.

—…y a las pobres damas romaníes.

—Las rosas blancas, rosas sangrientas.

— ¿Qué hacen esas?

Una sonrisa muy poco confiable se instaló en el rostro de Afrodita

—Chupan la sangre del enemigo hasta matarlo.

Saskia se hizo un poco a un lado para tratar de alejarse de la rosa que acababa de describir su maestro.

—…Y… ¿y la otra?

—Rosa demoniaca—Afrodita levantó un dedo y se inclinó un poco hacia Saskia—. Ahí es donde empezaremos.

Tomó la rosa en su mano y la acercó a Saskia, quien retrocedió como si le estuvieran tendiendo una bomba. La chica comenzó a temblar, pero Afrodita le acercó la rosa aun más.

—Esta es tu nueva mejor amiga. No la rechaces.

—Pero… esta rosa va a…

—No te lastimará, no es así como funciona.

Saskia tragó saliva y la tomó en su mano como si estuviera por tocar algo radioactivo. En sus manos, la rosa efectivamente se veía inofensiva y no sentía ningún dolor en sus manos.

—…esta no parece hacer nada.

—Solo no la acerques a tu nariz y cuidado con las espinas.

—Y… ¿Cómo se supone que…?

—En una semana tendrás que pasar tiempo encerrada en una habitación con varias de estas rosas y tratarás de no desmayarte demasiado rápido.

Se cruzó de brazos con otro ademán demasiado distinguido y le dio la espalda a su aprendiz.

—Bueno. Por lo pronto, seguiremos con el entrenamiento de combate. Sígueme, por favor.

— ¡¿Entonces SÍ hay más entrenamiento?! ¡Ya no puedo más!

—Aprender a pelear o pelearte con policías en Atenas.

La gitana gruñó como era su costumbre y se levantó fastidiada para seguir a su maestro, quien comenzaba por fin a entender las palabras de Shura. Afuera, y aprovechando que el caballero de Piscis parecía estar ocupado con la nueva chica, gata blanca y gato negro comenzaron a jugar cerca de las escaleras del templo.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo tres.  
**

 **Mei.** Este es un guiño a la novela de Saint Seiya; Mei es un personaje que aparece como discípulo de Máscara de Muerte y ¡oh sorpresa! Uno de los hijos del respetable Sr Kido. Aun no he conseguido la novela, pero como me he encontrado con muchos fanarts e información sobre Mei, quise incluir ese chiste.

 **Kalashnikov**. Es una canción (otra vez) de Goran Bregovich, con un ritmo espectacular y con letra un tanto… violenta. Por alguna razón, este capítulo se lleva bien con ella. Como siempre, la traducción del fragmento es aproximativa. Esta canción es la primera en aparecer en la extrañísima película "Underground" de Emir Kusturika.


	4. Cade Shukar

**¡Saludos a todos los que han dejado comentarios y que están siguiendo esta historia! Llegamos al capítulo 4, donde encontrarán una sorpresa musical, que nada tiene que ver con los gitanos. Una disculpa por el retraso, quedé sin internet practicamente todo el fin...**

 **En un principio este capítulo estaba dedicado a la canción Cocktail Molotov, de Goran, pero no encontré la letra traducida por ningún lugar. Además, ya fue mucho Goran Bregovich…. Es difícil decidirse entre tantas canciones estupendas.**

 **Capitulo 4:**

 **Cade Shukar**

" _Para que bailen tan hermosamente, canto para los romaníes_

 _Canto para los romaníes, lo juro por mi vida_

 _Todo está bien para los romaníes cuando danzan_

 _Hacen bien al viejo y al joven_

 _Verlos bailar es tan hermoso que me hace llorar, no exagero, lo juro_

 _No exagero, lo juro por dios."_

* * *

Gato negro despertó cuando aún era de mañana. Giró a un lado, donde gata blanca dormía aún profundamente. Gato negro observó atentamente a la gata y luego a un lado para encontrarse con que dos figuras bajaban por las escaleras.

El gato se relajó, pues sabía que en la casa de cáncer no corría prácticamente ningún riesgo, y concentró la mirada en las dos figuras. Hacía varios días que se repetía la rutina de aquellas dos personas que caminaban hacia el coliseo.

Los seres humanos eran raros.

Resultó que Saskia era una alumna bastante resistente y cada vez protestaba menos (o al menos de forma menos grosera) por los entrenamientos físicos. Shura y Mascara de Muerte solían observar cada día los entrenamientos de Afrodita, pues tenían curiosidad de ver cómo por fin parecía lograr que la gitana lo obedeciera.

Máscara Mortal, en particular, encontraba en ello un pretexto perfecto para molestar a Afrodita con sus comentarios.

Pese a los buenos resultados, Afrodita se sentía bastante frustrado con su alumna. Aunque lograra dar las vueltas al coliseo cada vez más rápido, y aunque no respondiera tan mal cuando le mostraba como pelear contra un oponente, la falta de elegancia en sus movimientos era algo que lo irritaba profundamente.

Saskia improvisaba todo por más veces que repitiera un mismo movimiento. Todo lo hacía de manera descuidada, salvaje. Tanto en sus entrenamientos como en su forma de ser, sus respuestas o su modo de actuar.

Shura le había recomendado a Afrodita no empezar a molestarla con ese tipo de exigencias aún, pues a Saskia le sobraba tiempo y tenía mucho que aprender. Afrodita tuvo que morderse los labios y contar varias veces hasta 10 cuando Mascara Mortal comentó que "de cualquier forma, la elegancia y todo eso es lo menos importante para un caballero"

Sin embargo, llegó la semana en que comenzarían los entrenamientos con las rosas y Afrodita se encontró con una frustración mucho más terrible.

—¡Sólo son diez rosas, Saskia! ¡DIEZ!

—¡Sus Rosas del mal de ojo se las puede meter por el…!

—¡SASKIA!

La aprendiza se cruzó de brazos enojada, tomó aire y comenzó a quejarse a una gran velocidad y a gritos:

—Me dan dolor de cabeza y me duele el cuerpo y me desmayan y me dan nauseas y—comenzó a hablar en romaní— _maldita brujería que me saca de quicio…_

—ESA ES—Afrodita bajó el tono de su voz. Autocontrol, autocontrol—esa es la idea, Saskia.

—¡¿Entonces por qué tengo que encerrarme con ellas?!

—¡Para volverte inmune!

—¡¿Y cómo carajos hago eso?!

—Te lo he repetido al menos mil veces: ¡el cosmos, Saskia!, ¡el cosmos!

Saskia negó con la cabeza y golpeó el piso con los pies.

—¡"Cosmos"! ¡"Cosmos"!¡Sólo conoce esa palabra! ¡Suena justo como mi abuela Sabina cuando me hablaba todo el tiempo del matrimonio!

Afrodita cerró los ojos y se repitió mentalmente lo malo que era para su piel enojarse de ese modo. Dedicó un par de insultos en su idioma natal a Saskia y a su familia (abuela incluida) y finalmente contestó:

—Tienes que despertar esa fuerza en tu interior, ese _universo,_ y entonces lograrás ser inmune a las rosas.

La gitana frunció el ceño bajo su máscara al oír esta explicación. Afrodita repetía eso del universo y la fuerza interior como si recitara parte de un no conseguía entenderlo, ni mucho menos sentir esa fuerza que la haría inmune a las rosas venenosas.

—¿Pero eso cómo lo hago?—insistió, aunque estaba segura de que no obtendría una explicación satisfaciente.

—¡Concéntrate y busca tu fuerza interna, maldita sea!

El caballero no lograba explicarlo de otra manera: para él el cosmos era algo tan evidente desde hacia tanto tiempo que la idea de explicarlo en palabras le resultaba absurda. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había logrado despertarlo en un principio.

Afrodita pensó en Marin, cuando se quejaba de que Seiya no había logrado despertar su cosmos hastapasados seis años de entrenamiento. Él no tenía tanta paciencia y preferiría asesinar a Saskia y volver a ser calificado de traidor que soportar la inutilidad de esa mujer durante tanto tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza ante tal idea, no se suponía que esas cosas pasaran por su cabeza.

Saskia observó en dirección a las rosas. Recordó una vez más la espantosa sensación de mareo, nauseas y debilidad que sentía al estar cerca de ellas, que en un principio le habían parecido inofensivas… La gitana negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y una venita sobresalió en la frente del caballero de Piscis.

—¡Sus rosas son horribles!

Para Afrodita esto fue el acabose.

—¡Mis rosas son hermosas! ¡Tú y tu inutilidad son lo horrible en esta habitación!

—¡No quiere que despierte mi khosmoenergìa! ¡Quiere que muera! ¡ _Mal de ojo! ¡Brujo!_

—¡Se dice cosmoenergía! ¡Y si quisiera que murieras créeme que ya no estarías aquí!

—¡A la mierda su cosmoenergía!

Saskia se retiró a su habitación furiosa dejando a Afrodita contando mentalmente hasta el número que fuera. El caballero estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera se molestó en detenerla y se retiró a su propia habitación para intentar relajarse con sus rosas.

¿Cómo se suponía que lograría algo así?

Los siguientes días fueron de mal en peor, porque si bien los resultados físicos iban mejorando, Saskia ni siquiera parecía acercarse a despertar su cosmos y sin lograrlo no aprendería ningún ataque ni tampoco sería capaz de usar las rosas. La situación provocaba que en Piscis se vivieran momentos de agresividad y enojo que solían terminar con maestro y alumna retirándose a sus habitaciones cruzados de brazos y murmurando cosas en sus idiomas respectivos.

Afrodita tuvo que hacer gala de un autocontrol impresionante para no deshacerse de Saskia de una vez. Cada vez que sentía tentación de clavarle una rosa blanca, lanzarla al camino de rosas detrás de su templo o llenar su cama de rosas negras, respiraba profundo y recordaba a Shion, Athena, la humanidad, su templo o su honor.

Estaba comprometido a convertir a la gitana en una amazona decente. Se lo debía a su templo, a Shion y a Athena por darle esa segunda oportunidad…

…pero dioses, qué ganas de tirar a esa ruidosa gitana por las escaleras, al menos.

Ésta, por otra parte, estaba cada vez más frustrada. Ya comprendía un poco más acerca del santuario, Athena, los caballeros y sus poderes, pero estaba harta de no conseguir llegar más lejos. Sin esa "cosmoenergía" no distaba de ser como cualquier otro humano.

Ya estaba instalada ahí. Había encontrado un lugar en donde no esconderse y en donde no huir de policías o de personas hostiles, pero temía que si no conseguía volverse tan fuerte como los caballeros la sacarían del santuario a patadas y volvería a las calles de Atenas.

Comenzaba a tener pesadillas en las que estaba otra vez sola, otra vez desesperada por buscar cualquier trabajo miserable o la caridad de las personas pese a su orgullo. La horrible imagen de las calles oscuras y la idea de buscar refugio cerca de las tiendas departamentales invadía su cabeza.

No, tenía que quedarse en Piscis de algún modo. Soportar a Afrodita no era nada comparado con su vida anterior.

Tras un día especialmente desagradable, Afrodita bajó por las gradas del coliseo con mirada sombría. Aprendices y otros caballeros de inmediato le dejaron el paso libre, pues además el caballero traía en sus manos una rosa blanca.

Shura y Máscara de Muerte lo miraron llegar y sentarse entre ellos sin dejar de jugar con la rosa blanca. Shura y Máscara lo observaron a él, luego a la rosa y por prudencia se alejaron unos cuantos centímetros.

—Estuve a punto de lanzársela hoy—confesó finalmente Afrodita.

Máscara de Muerte y Shura se miraron entre sí y luego dirigieron su atención a Afrodita. El caballero de Piscis tenía varios cabellos fuera de su lugar. Se veía un tanto alterado y tenían miedo de que con cualquier palabra en falso decidiera usar su rosa blanca en uno de ellos dos.

—Parece que no te está yendo muy bien con Saskia—dijo Shura tras armarse de coraje.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

—¡No quiero hablar de esto!

Bajó la cabeza con abatimiento, aunque él mismo había traído el tema a la luz. La rosa blanca seguía en sus manos, pero ahora no parecía tener ánimos de querer sonrió.

—Sabía que te costaría trabajo adaptarte a ella.

— ¡Adaptarme! ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Esmás que esto! ¡Es una inútil!

—Y tiene un carácter difícil.

—¡Uf! Maestro de carácterdifícil y alumna de carácterdifícil— se burló Máscara, a quien las poses de desesperación que Afrodita tomaba le hacían definitivamente mucha gracia. Hay que tener en cuenta que Afrodita quejándose era como una diva de opera quejándose.

—¡Cállate, Máscara! ¡Esa gitana me saca de quicio! No ha logrado entender la importancia de su situación y por más que se lo explico simplemente no lo acepta. No está motivada, sin motivación su cosmos no reacciona, y sin su cosmos reaccionando no puedo enseñarle nada.

—¡Estás dando vueltas de pura desesperación!—exclamó Mascara Mortal divertido.

Shura negó con la cabeza y miró a Afrodita tranquilamente.

—Creo que el problema es que no sabes tratar con ella. No servirá de nada que hables de "buscar su fuerza interior" y esos discursos que les funcionaron a Camus o a Marin.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que hago?

—Lo que recuerdo de haber tratado con gitanos (aunque creo que se puede aplicar a cualquier persona acostumbrada a la vida fuera del santuario) es que tienes que hablar de cosas más concretas. Especialmente en este caso: recuerda que esta mujer ha vivido vaya a saber cómo durante muchos años. No van a interesarle cuestiones espirituales y virtuosas.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Afrodita levantó la cabeza y miró a Shura con curiosidad.

Shura se encogió de hombros.

—Prométele algo más concreto, tal vez algo material. Lo del amor, la justicia y la fuerza interior lo aprenderá conforme siga su entrenamiento.

Afrodita observó la rosa que sostenía y la pasó de una mano a otra distraídamente, pensando en las palabras del caballero de capricornio. Realmente no se le ocurría cómo aplicar esa idea. ¿Qué podía prometerle a Saskia?

Tal vez podía insistir en lo miserable que era su vida fuera del santuario, pero eso no le constaba y tampoco creía que la chica nunca lo pensara.

—Hablemos de otra cosa—concluyó bajando la mirada–.Necesito relajarme para retener los impulsos asesinos que tengo hacia ella.

Shura y Máscara se voltearon a ver, el caballero de Cáncer echó a reír sádicamente mientras Afrodita protestaba y los tres amigos pasaron la tarde juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Saskia despertó muy temprano y de muy mal humor: Cada día Afrodita obtenía más motivos para reírse de ella. Ese día no tocaba entrenamiento, así que no tenía que levantarse de la cama, pero de sólo pensar en volver a entrenar con él al día siguiente se fastidiaba más.

Cuando vivía en su caravana, solía ponerse a bailar por horas para quitarse cualquier rastro de mal humor y así se alistaba para cualquier cosa, pero allí...

Miró a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño. El cuarto estaba demasiado vacío para su gusto. Durante unos segundos proyectó como hacer de esa una habitación más a su estilo, más romaní. Necesitaba más belleza en ese cuarto. Tal vez ese día podría bajar al pueblo para conseguir telas de colores, o algo así.

—Pero no tengo dinero...—murmuró. Al darse cuenta de que su problema de no contar con recursos no había terminado al entrar al santuario, dejó escapar un gruñido. ¿De dónde sacaban los caballeros dinero para comprarse las cosas de ocio, por ejemplo?

¿Los caballeros dorados tenían sueldo? ¿Bastaba con pedirle dinero a Shion?

" _I've been cheated by you, since I don't know when..."_

La música la sacó de sus pensamientos. La aprendiza elevó una ceja, extrañada.

" _So I've made up my mind, it must come to an end..."_

Saskia se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Asomó la cabeza, curiosa de saber de dónde podía venir la canción.

" _Look at me now...will I ever learn? I don't know how…"_

El sonido le indicó que la música provenía probablemente de la habitación privada de su maestro. Saskia frunció el ceño ¿Era en serio?

" _...But I suddenly lose control... there's a fire beneath my soul..."_

Salió de su cuarto y caminó en dirección a la música, cruzándose de brazos.

" _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring!"_

Llegó ante la puerta de su maestro. La música se oía más fuerte, así que era seguro que de ahí provenía.

" _Just one look and I forget everything!_

Tocó a la puerta insistentemente.

" _wow wow..."_

—¡Puedes pasar!

Y Saskia entró al cuarto bruscamente para toparse con una escena que Máscara Mortal habría pagado caro por ver.

" _Mamma mia! Here I go again!_

Frente a su espejo, Afrodita terminaba de peinarse el largo cabello con extremo cuidado mientras balanceaba la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo de la música. No parecía molestarle demasiado la presencia de la chica, concentrado como estaba en dejar su cabello perfecto.

" _My my, how can I resist you?"_

—¡Maestro! ¡¿Qué es esa música?!

Afrodita se encogió de hombros con los ojos cerrados.

—ABBA, un grupo de mi país. ¿Algún problema?

Saskia entonces fijó sus ojos insistentemente en la pequeña radio sobre una repisa cerca de Afrodita. Se quedó observando la radio durante unos minutos y se cruzó de brazos. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no admitir lo mucho que le daba envidia el aparato.

El caballero de Piscis abrió los ojos y la observó extrañado a través del espejo.

—¿Pasa algo?

Saskia negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No. Sólo asegurarme de que era usted quien estaba escuchando música de tan mal gusto.

Afrodita frunció el ceño y volteó hacia la gitana.

—¡Cierra la boca! No posees motivación para entrenar y aun así te permites criticar a tu maestro.

Saskia se cruzó de brazos. Se sentía avergonzada ante su poca motivación, pero no quería admitirse en el error.

—Escucha bien esto, Saskia: pasar mis mañanas de domingo escuchando ABBA mientras continuo embelleciéndome es una simple recompensa por cumplir mis deberes como caballero—continuó Afrodita—. Me tomó años de entrenamiento obtener semejante privilegio. Si no tienes más que decir,retírate y déjame continuar disfrutando de mi mañana.

Saskia le echó una mirada más a la pequeña radio y finalmente se fue de la habitación. Afrodita negó con la cabeza antes de continuar arreglando su cabello. Se sentía profundamente molesto con la chica y bastante decepcionado.

¿Cómo se supone que debía mostrar su nueva lealtad a Athena con semejante aprendiza?

Mientras en su mente aparecía el pensamiento de lo mucho que le desesperaba Saskia, la canción de Mamma mía llegó a su fin. Afrodita volteó hacia su radio esperando pacientemente a que el presentador dejara de hablar y por fin diera paso a alguna otra joya de los setentas. Fue entonces cuando comprendió mejor las palabras de Shura.

—¡Saskia!—gritó con el tono más autoritario que pudo mientras salía de la habitación, aún cepillándose el cabello.

Poco después estaban cerca de la salida de Piscis. Afrodita, cruzado de brazos, parecía por fin haber encontrado la solución y Saskia lo miraba extrañada. El caballero expuso su idea, haciendo que los ojos de su alumna se abrieran como platos bajo su máscara.

—¿Una radio?—preguntó Saskia.

—Una radio.

Saskia creyó que Afrodita había enloquecido _—"¿más?"_ Se preguntó— pero el caballero se veía muy serio. La gitana volteó hacia los lados, como esperando que Shura y Máscara Mortal salieran de detrás de alguna columna riéndose de la broma… pero no pasó nada. Su maestro estaba realmente tratando de convencerla con una radio. Una simple radio.

— ¿No había dicho algo sobre el _khosmos_ y la justicia divina?

—Si no quieres la radio, por mí perfecto—respondió Afrodita encogiéndose de hombros de una manera que a Saskia le recordó a cuando su tía Ivenka se negaba a intervenir en alguna discusión quedó en silencio.

Una parte de ella le decía que era una idea patética, pero realmente quería una radio. Seguro con unos ajustes lograría captar _Balkan_ , su estación favorita.

—¿Cómo sería mi radio?

—Como tú quieras.

—¿Puede ser pequeña?

—Pequeña o grande, como tú quieras. Te dejaré poner toda la música que quieras, todo eso no me importa— Afrodita sospechaba que esa no era una muy buena idea, pero estaba ansioso de ver si su nueva estrategia funcionaba—.Pasa cinco minutos en mi jardín de rosas sin desmayarte y es tuya.

Saskia hizo algunos ademanes y comentarios denotando con altivez lo absurdo de la idea; pero aceptó en pocos minutos. Afrodita ya sospechaba que había dado en el clavo. Al día siguiente, en el momento en que Afrodita salió de su habitación para despertarla, se topó con la chica cruzada de brazos frente a su maestro como si lo estuviera esperando desde hacía horas.

Tras el entrenamiento físico, al regresar a Piscis Saskia ni siquiera necesitó que Afrodita le pidiera acercarse a las cinco rosas que usaban para entrenar. Como poseída por su nueva motivación, se acercó a las terribles flores y casi hundió la cabeza en ellas, frunciendo el ceño y concentrándose en lo mucho que quería escuchar música con trompetas y percusiones.

Afrodita la observó bastante contento, pues podía ver que la chica por fin estaba motivada por algo (aunque no fuera algo cercano a los ideales de Athena, pero eso ya vendría). La observó batallar con las rosas y fingir que no se sentía mareada por un rato. Saskia ya estaba mordiéndose el labio y batallando por no desmayarse luego de unos segundos.

El dulcísimo aroma de las rosas parecía extenderse por todo su sistema con cada pequeña respiración. Al igual que en otras ocasiones, la gitana se sentía adormilada, mareada y enferma, pero esta vez quería lograr algo en serio. Tenía que conquistar ese privilegio no sólo por el objeto en sí, sino para demostrarle a Afrodita que estaba decidida a quedarse en el santuario aunque no se llevaran bien. Y que la casa de Piscis era ahora también su casa.

Pasaron largos minutos durante los cuales Afrodita se sintió cada vez más satisfecho con su alumna, pero sobretodo consigo mismo por haber aplicado tan bien lo que Shura había explicado. Llevaban dos minutos y la gitana no parecía estar inconsciente.

—¡Dos minutos, Saskia!

—¡ _Genial_!—musitó la chica, en romaní.

El caballero de Piscis veía en ella una gran resistencia física. Aunque la gitana no pudiese respirar normalmente y se viera cada vez más enferma, no se había desmayado. Ciertamente, al menos en la fuerza física, poseía potencial.

En los últimos minutos, Afrodita creyó incluso distinguir una muy débil cosmoenergía emanando de ella.

"Patético" pensó "…pero es un comienzo"

Se preguntócómo podría lograr que Saskia realmente sacara su potencial y la idea que se le ocurrió hizo que sus ojos brillaran de forma casi imperceptible.

A los cinco minutos, y después de que Afrodita se lo indicara, una Saskia en muy mal estado levantó la cabeza de las rosas y exclamó débilmente;

—¡Lo logré! ¡Mi… ra..dio!

Afrodita asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa bastante preocupante. La gitana estaba segura de que lo que diría a continuación sería terriblemente doloroso.

—Muy bien, efectivamente. Sólo tengo un par de comentarios sobre tu hazaña.

—Ay, no ¿Ahora qué?— protestó la gitana con voz ronca.

Afrodita le sonrió de forma muy femenina, pero a la vez muy sádica, cosa que realmente tenía un efecto perturbador. Saskia, que no conocía la historia del santuario, no dejaba de preguntarse en esos momentos qué clase de problema tenía Afrodita de Piscis. Era… raro. Mucho más raro de lo que había probado ser su tío Boris durante el tiempo que vivió en su caravana.

—Oh, sólo que tienes puesta tu má me parece justo.

—¡¿Justo?!— de repente, Saskia pareció recuperar la energía—. ¡¿De quéestá hablando?!

—De que tu máscara bloquea el aroma de mis rosas. No tiene sentido.

—¡Claro que no lo bloquea!—protestó ella haciendo varios gestos con las manos— ¿Cómo los va a bloquear si casi me desmayo?

Afrodita comenzó a caminar en círculos, alrededor de la gitana.

—Hace años, alguien logró pasar por mi camino de rosas usando una máscara de amazona. Era un caballero, así que su cosmos lo protegía del aroma, pero me hace pensar que tu máscara no te permite aspirar el dulce y hermoso aroma de mis rosas.

Por unos segundos, la gitana se preguntó de qué rayos iba toda esa historia. Antes de que ella llegara, aparentemente el santuario había sido un lugar aún más desquiciado…

—¿Entonces qué hago? ¡Ustedes fueron los de que me cubrieron la cara!

—Además, no hiciste caso a lo que te dije—continuó Afrodita ignorando sus quejas–. Te dije "cinco minutos entre mis rosas", no "cinco minutos entre cinco rosas".

Saskia abrió la boca bajo su máscara, indignada, mientras Afrodita dirigía discretamente la mirada hacia la salida de su templo. Cuando comprendió a que se refería, comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No. No. No, no, no, no: Saskia NO entra a ese jardín—musitó.

—Lástima, y yo que pensando en lo motivada que te veías pensaba comprarte, además de la radio, cosas para tu habitación…

¡Cosas para su habitación! Esa frase tan imprecisa era perfecta: podría obligar a su maestro a comprarle lo que quisiera para decorar su cuarto. Se quedó en silencio, pensándolo seriamente. Estaba entre muy asustada y muy, muy interesada.

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos y la observó sin dejar su sonrisa sádica.

— _¡Malditos gadjos!—_ exclamó, por fin, la chica–¡Y luego dicen que los tramposos y engañosos somos los romaníes! ¡Qué injusticia! Está intentando hacerme caer en una trampa como en la que cayó mi bisabuela Michaela durante la guerra en Sarajevo y que la dejó sola y sin…

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me interesa tu familia!

—¡No voy a quedarme sola y con una casa en ruinas como mi bisabuela Michaela!

—¿Entre sus discusiones familiares, no está por allí gata blanca?—interrumpió la voz del caballero de cáncer. Saskia y Afrodita ni lo voltearon a ver, enojados. Máscara se encogió de hombros, divertido—Quiero darle algo de comer antes de irme a la misión que Shion acaba de asignarme.

—¿Qué misión?— preguntó tranquilamente Afrodita, apartando la mirada de su alumna.

—¡Una misión en el Yomutsu, claro!

—Mentiroso: siempre estás ociando en el Yomutsu. Vas y te pasas horas burlándote de los muertos que caen por el precipicio.

Saskia sintió un escalofrío. No estaba segura de qué significaba todo eso, pero de sólo pensarlo le sonaba a algo muy oscuro.

—Pues sí, pero esta vez tengo un pretexto—Máscara Mortal volteó hacia Saskia burlonamente—Veremos qué día te llevo a visitarlo, _Rosa menor._

—¿Visitar qué…?

—El día de hoy no me parece haber visto a la criatura—interrumpió Afrodita respondiendo por fin a la pregunta de su mejor amigo. Mascara de muerte negó con la cabeza.

—Yo sólo digo que si no encuentro a esa gatita hoy, Afrodita, y me entero de que tuviste algo que ver en ello… va a haber una pelea de mil días y es en serio.

Aunque fueran palabras serias, parecía que había dicho todo en broma. Máscara de muerte parecía tan feliz de burlarse de todo mundo que era difícil decir cuando estaba bromeando y cuando estaba diciendo algo en serio. Saskia observó bastante impresionada como su maestro sólo hacia un gesto de hartazgo ante el comentario.

—Pff… no gastaría mi tiempo en un gato. Además, estoy intentando que mi alumna despierte su cosmos.

—Vaya. ¡Suerte con eso, _Rosa menor_! ¡No te intoxiques demasiado!

—¡¿Más de lo que ya estoy?!—protestó Saskia, que aun no veía con buenos ojos la idea de pasar tiempo en el jardín.

Mascara se retiró, aún echando una mirada al templo por si gata blanca aparecía medio perdida en alguna parte. Afrodita miró a su discípula tranquilamente.

—Bueno, suficiente por hoy. Mañana comienzas con mi jardín.

—Es injusto…

—Cuando logres cinco minutos, estarás cerca del nivel de resistencia de…—lo pensó unos segundos—Si, tal vez un caballero de bronce con una máscara de amazona. Es una exageración, pero piensa eso para sentirte más motivada.

—Definitivamente ustedes dos están locos.

Afrodita se retiró dándole nula importancia al comentario. Lo curioso es que recordaba haber escuchado esa frase muchas veces durante su vida. Especialmente en el santuario. Desde el día siguiente, como había dicho, Saskia comenzó a acercarse al jardín de rosas demoniacas…

…con terribles resultados.

Si bien Afrodita comenzaba a sentir el cosmos de la gitana, era tan débil y tan poco estable que la chica apenas duraba unos segundos consciente. Los primeros días, Saskia se sintió profundamente desanimada. El caballero de Piscis la sacaba del jardín cuando notaba que no aguantaría más.

Entre más fracasaba, más frustrada (y enojada) se sentía Saskia. Necesitaba una radio. Necesitaba cosas en su cuarto, para no seguir sintiéndose en un lugar extraño. Además, lo que más la enojaba era Afrodita. No porque el caballero pareciese especialmente decepcionado… sino por su extraño carácter y esa manera de sonreír cuando ella caía inconsciente que le resultaban insoportablemente perturbadores. Quería arrancarle esa sonrisa de la cara y burlarse de él.

En su vidajamáshabía conocido la sensación de desmayarse y durante esa semana la probó muchísimas veces. No dejaba de pensar en cuanto le gustaría poder comportarse como si esas rosas no tuvieran nada en especial y no dejaba de pensar en su radio. Definitivamente, si lograba superar esto no la apagaría en todo el día.

Tras casi dos semanas de frustración, un viernes Saskia acabó sentada en posición de loto (que según su maestro, era mejor para concentrarse) (según consejos de otro caballero que Saskia ya ubicaba como "El rubio de la India") en medio de la marea roja que conformaban las rosas demoniacas.

Se había acostumbrado al olor dulce de las rosas. Dulce.Y tan potente que parecía emborrachar a quien lo oliera. Saskia estaba esforzándose, pensando fuertemente en las canciones que terminaría por escuchar en su radio. Había descubierto que si su cerebro se concentraba en tratar de recordar las melodías, se distraía de su malestar.

Frente a ella, fuera del camino de rosas, Afrodita y Shura la observaban, curiosos por saber cuán lejos llegaría esta vez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha aguantado?—preguntó el caballero de capricornio, que había tenido curiosidad de ver a la chica entrenando con Afrodita.

—Tres minutos como máximo—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, para una civil tres minutos en dos semanas no está mal—comentó Shura. Afrodita lo volteó a ver, denotando muy poco interés.

—Bah. A mí no me parece un gran progreso.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Saskia, cabeceando y a duras penas, lograba pasar los tres minutos. El aroma de las rosas, por un soplo de viento, llego cerca del caballero de capricornio, que inmediatamente se cubrió la boca y la nariz con la mano.

Saskia se dio cuenta de que no aguantaría mucho más, pero también se daba cuenta de que aún no lograba pasar los cinco minutos. Hizo una mueca de desagrado bajo su máscara y frunció el ceño¡Tenía que concentrarse más!

¿Cómo iba la letra de aquella canción?

— _Para que bailen tan hermosamente, canto para los romaníes_ —murmuró para sí misma, como un pretexto para no pensar en cuanto le dolía el cuerpo—. _Canto para los romaníes, lo juro por mi vida ¡Todo está bien para los romaníes cuando danzan!_

La melodía de la canción comenzó a fundirse en su pensamiento. Las rosas estaban volviendo todo pesado a su alrededor. Casi no sentía su cuerpo.

—Creo que no le queda mucho—comentó Afrodita con un tono un poco curioso.

—Realmente eres un sádico—murmuró Shura, frunciendo el ceño. Ya los dos se resignaban a ver como Saskia caería hacia un lado, inconsciente.

Pasaron otros minutos mientras esperaban ansiosamente.

Pero en lugar de esto, Shura y Afrodita voltearon sorprendidos hacia la gitana al sentir una conocida perturbación en el ambiente. Shura sonrió entusiasmado y Afrodita la observó genuinamente sorprendido.

Una débil luz estaba rodeando a la gitana. Una energía distinta emanaba de ella.

—¡Su cosmos!—exclamó Shura— ¡Bravo, Saskia!

Bajo su máscara, Saskia sonrió ampliamente. ¡ESA fuerza interior! ¡A eso se refería Afrodita! Ahora que lo sentía todo le parecía mucho más sencillo. No sabía explicarlo pero ahí estaba como una evidencia. El universo en su interior.

Shura y Afrodita se veían extremadamente satisfechos. De ahora en adelante, pensaban, los entrenamientos tendrán posibilidades de ser más efectivos.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y Saskia exclamó, exhausta:

—¡Lo logré! MI RADIO—y cayó desmayada justo después de pronunciar la última palabra.

Mientras entre Shura y Afrodita iban a rescatarla, en cáncer Máscara de Muerte acababa de aparecer entre llamaradas y demás. Sacudió su capa, se ajustó una hombrera de la armadura que tenía un tanto descuidada y se estiró perezosamente.

—Aah… ¡No me canso de ir al Yomutsu!

—Miau.

Máscara de Muerte sonrió ampliamente y miró hacia abajo.

—¡Ah! ¡Gata blanca! Sospechaba que la señorita _Rosa Mayor_ había decidido usarte de juguete con sus flores.

La gata blanca se sentó tranquilamente frente al caballero y poco después la acompañó gato negro. Máscara Mortal los miró un momento. Podía leer en sus ojos que queríanque les sirviera algo de comer como acostumbraba.

Máscara de Muerte se echó a reír:

—¡Sólo vienen aquí por comida, desgraciados! Así me gusta—la armadura de cáncer se despegó de su cuerpo y se armó a un lado del caballero, que no le prestó atención mientras se dirigía a su cocina seguido de los dos gatos.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Cade Shukar**. Es una canción de Parno Graszt, sobre el pueblo romaní. De hecho, se refiere a ellos como los Roma, pero para evitar confusiones lo traduje como romaní.

 **ABBA**. Es un grupo muy famoso de música setentera, originario de Suecia. Probablemente conocen la canción de Mamma Mía, que incluso es el título de un musical. Asocio a ABBA con Afrodita porque comparten país de origen y porque me parece especialmente adecuado.

 _ **Balkan Roma. FM**_ **.** Es una estación de radio ficticia, aunque puedo apostar a que estaciones de radio dedicadas a la música gitana o balcánica debe haber un montón por el mundo. Por la cercanía geográfica, es posible que exista algo parecido en Grecia. Y si no existe, bueno, debería.


	5. Caje Sukarije

**Muchos saludos a todos los que han dejado comentarios y a los que siguen el blog en tumblr. Esta vez, les dejo un capítulo excepcionalmente largo… espero que compense el hecho de que me he tardado en actualizar (este semestre está resultando cardíaco).**

 **Como única advertencia: en este capítulo menciono dos de mis parejas favoritas. Bien dicho, MENCIONO, nada más.**

 **¡Y en este capítulo, les presento baile y fiesta!**

 **Capitulo 5:**

 **¡Caje Sukarije!**

 _Pequeña gitana, chica linda, no camines tras de mí_

 _No camines trás de mi, ¡chica linda!_

 _¡Me has devorado y quemado, chica linda!_

 _Has tomado mi corazón ¡Chica linda!_

 _¡Voltea, mírame, chica linda!_

* * *

Gata blanca dejó escapar un poco de aire por la nariz, después del tremendo esfuerzo que había resultado llegar hasta ahí. Se deslizó discretamente por la puerta medio abierta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y al entrar a la habitación sintió un alivio inmenso repartirse por su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba, dentro del templo y cerca de donde provenía ese delicioso aroma a pollo cocinado. Sobre una pequeña mesita de madera, un plato lleno del manjar reposaba sin nadie que lo vigilara. Gata blanca volteó por precaución a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie.

De pronto un ruido estridente la hizo brincar del susto. El escándalo, que no lograba identificar, parecía provenir de un extraño artefacto a poca distancia. Con asombro, Gata blanca mantuvo sus distancias del objeto, pero al ver que no parecía moverse decidió acercarse un poco.

Con extrañeza observó el objeto, que parecía ser otra de esas invenciones humanas tan raras: poseía forma cuadrada y una tira de metal saliendo de la parte superior. Una radio.

Gata blanca se había topado con aparatos de radio en su vida… pero… este tenía algo sumamente raro. Estaba lleno de una cinta transparente, que parecía unir sus partes. La tira de metal estaba pegada así a la pared y a un montón de piezas más. Aunque gata blanca no lo pensara con esas palabras, esa radio parecía un monstruo de cinta adhesiva y metal.

—¡Una gatita!— exclamó una voz detrás de ella.

Gata blanca, que acababa de ser tomada completamente por sorpresa, dio un salto y salió corriendo del templo de Piscis tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Gatita…?— frente a la puerta, Saskia observó a la gata huir extrañada. –Aquí no se para ningún ser vivo…bueno, al menos parece que mi radio por fin capta buena música.— dijo, acercándose al aparato que trabajosamente había modificado el día anterior.

De la radio salía música llena de percusiones, trompetas y demás instrumentos ensordecedores que hicieron a la gitana sonreír bajo su máscara. Por desgracia sus gustos musicales no eran compartidos: Poco después del inicio de la canción Afrodita apareció en la habitación de la chica cubriéndose los oídos horrorizado.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

—¡Por fin está captando _Balkan Gipsy_!— exclamó la gitana triunfal, señalando su radio. –¡Lo mejor de los Markovich!

La cara de Afrodita empeoró al ver la radio. – ¡El pobre aparato! ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste?!

—No captaba la estación que quería así que saqué un poco de cinta adhesiva de su escritorio, unos cables, y estuve trabajando hasta que por fin captó mi estación favorita.

La música parecía perforar la cabeza del caballero de Piscis. La radio llena de cinta adhesiva parecía causarle el mismo efecto destructor en sus ojos. – ¡¿En mi escrit…?! ¡SASKIA!

—¿Qué? Yo no tengo cinta adhesiva, y su escritorio no está en su habitación así que puedo considerarlo de ambos ¿no?

—¡No! ¡Y… y… por Athena, Saskia! ¡Apaga eso y por favor deshaz esa abominación sobre tu mesa!

Saskia se cruzó de brazos. – ¡Dijo que podía escuchar mi música! ¡Y mi música sólo la capto así!

Afrodita se golpeó la cabeza con una mano y finalmente decidió no seguir discutiendo.

—…sólo baja el volumen de esa cosa, por piedad.— murmuró, alejándose de la habitación. Menos mal que ese día no se había topado con la gata blanca que Máscara de Muerte alimentaba…

Ahora que el cosmos de Saskia se había manifestado, la chica estaba aun más enérgica que de costumbre. Fascinada ante la idea de dominar las rosas rojas, desde lo que Máscara Mortal denominó como " _el triunfo de los cinco minutos_ ", Saskia pasaba cada vez más tiempo cerca de las terribles flores de Afrodita.

El caballero, un poco a su pesar, se esforzaba en mantener a la chica a una distancia prudente pues aun no podía permanecer tanto entre las rosas. Desatada además por su radio que no paraba de sonar mientras ella y su maestro estuviesen en Piscis, Saskia nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Sus entrenamientos pasaban rápidamente y la gitana ponía tanto empeño que llegaba incluso a lastimarse. Demasiada energía y demasiado entusiasmo por una victoria tan sencilla, pensaba Afrodita. Era como si a Saskia le hubiesen apretado el botón de encendido. Como una máquina.

Menos de una semana después de los _cinco minutos_ , Saskia estaba sentada en medio de las escaleras entre Piscis y la sala patriarcal aspirando forzadamente el letal aroma de las flores. Frente a ella, Afrodita estaba cruzado de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

Cuando su alumna ya empezaba a cabecear y a toser juzgó que dejarla más tiempo haría que Shion le diera un muy largo sermón, así que caminó hacia ella y la jaló del brazo.

—¡Suficiente por hoy, Saskia!

—¡No!— la chica protestó, pero no pudo librarse del agarre del caballero. —¡No quiero! ¡Ni siquiera estoy mareada, lo juro!

—En un principio te quejabas de las " _flores del mal de ojo_ " y ahora estás fascinada con ellas. Te vas directo a los extremos.— gruñó Afrodita, haciendo un gesto hastiado con la mano.

—¡Es que es genial! ¡Quiero volverme inmune como usted!

—¡Yo no lo conseguí en una semana!— reclamó Afrodita. –Si esto sigue así, te vas a intoxicar en menos de lo que canta un gallo y jamás portarás la armadura de Piscis.

Saskia se sintió aterrada ante la perspectiva.

—¡Pero yo QUIERO usar esa armadura!

Afrodita finalmente la soltó dentro del templo, y la miró con las manos en las caderas. Esta obsesión de Saskia estaba resultando peligrosa: ya la notaba más delgada y débil que en un principio (aunque con una carga adicional de energía, cosa que sólo lo volvía más malsano).

—Debes de distraer un poco tu cabeza de las rosas.

—¡Claro que la distraigo, paso las noches bailando!

Afrodita suspiró. Pasar las tardes y mañanas entrenando, luego cargarse el cuerpo con veneno y luego pasar la noche bailando música estridente. Obviamente Saskia no estaba bien. El caballero de Piscis sintió repulsión de sólo pensar en alguien descuidándose de ese modo.

—No puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto, pero te regalaré un día libre.

Saskia abrió los ojos como platos bajo su máscara.

—¿Un día libre?

—Un día libre.

—¿Sin ningún entrenamiento?

—Ninguno, de ninguna clase.

Saskia se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Afrodita se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con una expresión de esas que hacían que Saskia se preguntara si enserio estaba frente a un hombre.

—Ni creas que lo hago porque me preocupe tu estado o algo así. A decir verdad me encanta verte tan cansada y desgastada, pero en este punto ha dejado de ser divertido: Si sigues así morirás en unos días y Shion me regañará.

Saskia no supo que pensar sobre todo ese comentario.

—Por eso, Saskia, te regalo un día libre: Ve a visitar el recinto amazónico.

—… ¿Para qué?

—Para que pases tiempo con las mujeres de este lugar.

Saskia negó con la cabeza. –No quiero. Preferiría pasar mi día libre en mi habitación con mi música.

Afrodita sintió una venita saltar en su frente ¿Es que no era capaz de captar cuando sutilmente se le estaba dando una orden?

—…bien, entonces usé mal las palabras: No es un día libre. Tu entrenamiento de hoy es ir al recinto amazónico.

—… ¿Qué? ¡Pero no me interesa y además hoy ponen un especial de Esma Redzepova!

—¡Eres mujer! Convive con ellas… de hecho allá perteneces.

—¡No! ¡Yo pertenezco aquí!

—Por un error de cálculo de Shion. Ahora ve con las mujeres de este santuario, di que vas de mi parte y… hagan… no sé, cosas de mujeres.

Saskia se sintió enojada.

—¡No me gusta pasar tiempo con mujeres! En casa de mi abuela siempre me dejaban a hablar con mis tía siempre me decían que tenía que encontrar un buen esposo y que…

—¡Oh no, nada de tu familia!— protestó Afrodita. –Ahora desayuna algo y lárgate de Piscis.

—¡Me niego!

—Si entras a Piscis antes de las 8 de la noche te recibirá una rosa blanca.

Saskia se quedó callada unos segundos y se fue ofendida, por debajo de la máscara haciéndole una mueca a su maestro. Afrodita la miró alejarse secretamente feliz: No sólo lograba resolver el problema de Saskia y su poca salud sino que había logrado librarse de ella por toda la tarde. ¡Toda una tarde sin música gitana resonando en Piscis!

Un rato después, bajando por las casas Saskia iba murmurando cosas en romaní contra su maestro y su manera rara de hacer las cosas. Bajó por Acuario, donde Camus apenas si le dirigió una mirada, como de costumbre, y fue al comenzar a bajar las escaleras de entre Acuario y Capricornio que pateó el suelo enojada.

¡Su maestro era un grandísimo sádico! ¿Por qué no la dejaba pasar tiempo entre sus rosas? Ni que estuviera tan dañada como él decía. Saskia se sentía fenomenal y realmente la petición de Afrodita la hacía sentir muy ofendida.

Justo cuando este pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, la gitana dio un fuerte pisotón más… pero debido a que de pronto su pierna parecía no poseer mucha fuerza, no logró mantener el equilibrio y cayó rodando, como tanta gente antes de ella (vaya a saber, los de bronce, por ejemplo), por las escaleras.

Saskia cayó muy rápida y dolorosamente por las escaleras, hasta detenerse contra el piso de la salida de Capricornio, justo a los pies de Shura. El caballero la observo con curiosidad, mientras Saskia se incorporaba trabajosamente otra vez murmurando cosas en romaní.

—¿Estás bien, Saskia?

—¡No, no estoy bien!— protestó la aprendiza. –No entiendo por qué ustedes los caballeros poseen tantas habilidades, si no son capaces de detener la caída de pobres damas como en las películas.

—…No veo ninguna dama. Veo una futura compañera de armas.

Saskia se puso de pie frente a Shura, y se cruzó de brazos. Bueno, no sabía cómo responder a eso.

—¿Hacia dónde vas?

—Iba al recinto amazónico. Por orden de mi maestro.

Shura no pareció sorprendido ni nada por el estilo. Ya se imaginaba que Afrodita no tardaría en bajar por él y luego por Máscara Mortal para pasar la tarde en otra cosa. Los planes del caballero de Piscis para deshacerse de su aprendiza eran bastante obvios: Esta visita al recinto amazónico era eso seguro.

—Conocer otras mujeres seguro será interesante. Diviértete.

—Las mujeres son aburridas.

Shura tuvo ganas de echarse a reír. A veces le daba la impresión de que Saskia olvidaba donde estaba. –Las mujeres son extremadamente divertidas.

—¡No!— reclamó Saskia. –¡En mi caravana me obligaban a juntarme con mis primas y mis hermanas! Era aburridísimo y todas me odiaban.

Shura la observó unos segundos, imaginando cuales podían ser las razones de semejante discordia. Para su probablemente conservadora familia, Saskia debía haber sido un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

—…bueno, con estas mujeres no creo que te aburras.

Saskia se cruzo de brazos. –Pues si llego al "recinto" y todas están tejiendo, me voy.

Durante unos segundos una imagen mental extremadamente graciosa de Marin o Shaina intentando tejer algo le sacó una sonrisa màs a Shura. El caballero podía imaginarse mucho más a Aioria tejiendo que a Marin.

—…Dudo que ese sea el caso.

—¡Pues con permiso!

Y Saskia se fue, todavía murmurando algunas cosas en romaní, mientras el caballero de capricornio se preguntaba cómo alguien podía continuar pensando que en el santuario las cosas serían igual que en el mundo exterior. Especialmente luego de pasar tanto tiempo en él.

Mientras Saskia iba saliendo del templo, se cruzó con Máscara de Muerte, que entraba a capricornio desvergonzadamente con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. Saskia lo saludó con una ligera reverencia, mientras que Shura lo recibió con los brazos cruzados.

Máscara observó a la gitana alejarse con curiosidad.

—¿Y eso?— preguntó, dirigiéndose a Shura. – ¿Ya se alejó de las rosas?

—Máscara ¿Se puede saber qué haces fuera de tu templo desde tan temprano?

El caballero de cáncer se encogió de hombros. –¡Bah, sólo dices eso para molestarme! En estos tiempos no pasa nada interesante. Aparte de Mu, ninguno de nosotros tiene por qué permanecer todo el día en su templo.

Una parte de Shura se sintió mal por el caballero de Aries: siendo la primera casa, no podía permitirse el alejarse de su templo prácticamente nunca.

—…Ahora si contéstame: A dónde va la rosa menor? Afrodita por fin se decidió a enviarla a comprar sus víveres, como se lo recomendé?

Shura negó con la cabeza.

–Aparentemente Afrodita le envió a socializar con las amazonas como pretexto para librarse de ella y alejarla del jardín de rosas… parece ser que Saskia estaba exagerando con ellas.

Máscara asintió con la cabeza.

–Vaya… hmmm…— volteó hacia las escaleras, viendo que Saskia ya casi terminaba de bajar a Sagitario. El caballero de cáncer sonrió al aparecer un nuevo plan en su cabeza, perfecta para molestar a Afrodita.

—…Acabo de tener una gran idea.

Y avanzó hacia la salida de capricornio frotándose las manos. Shura observó pasar a su amigo tranquilamente, aunque preguntándose por qué nunca podía pedirle permiso de pasar por capricornio. Pero entonces, unos minutos después terminó por voltear hacia Acuario, cediendo a la curiosidad.

—¡Joder, este tío!...— y echó a andar hacia Acuario.

Unos minutos después, Saskia ya iba bajando por la terrible casa de cáncer, un poco asustada como cada vez que pasaba por ahí. Le habían contado que en un pasado, la casa estaba adornada con rostros humanos, y aunque a Máscara Mortal le habían ordenado devolver todas esas almas al inframundo y retirar su horrible decoración, todos juraban que aun podían oírse los lamentos de los muertos.

Eso de la casa adornada con rostros humanos le parecía una exageración, pero Saskia siempre entraba haciendo varios signos para alejar el mal de ojo.

Y solía salir con los nervios alterados. Mientras caminaba por la salida, vio a gato negro profundamente dormido contra una de las columnas y se preguntó cómo era posible que ese animal no notara lo desagradable del sitio.

No tardó mucho en bajar hasta el recinto amazónico, que no era difícil de encontrar gracias a los gritos de mujeres peleando que salía de su interior. A Saskia le dieron ganas de burlarse de los aprendices y guardias que se mantenían a distancia del recinto en una mezcla de temor y de curiosidad.

"Es gracioso" pensó Saskia "cuando mis tías y mi madre se reunían en la caravana mis tíos y mi padre se comportaban igual". Algunos hombres la voltearon a ver con la misma combinación de curiosidad y miedo.

Saskia no los saludó. Sólo siguió caminando hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada del recinto, donde una guardia estaba discutiendo con una de las amazonas que Saskia recordaba haber visto cuando le pusieron la máscara; Una mujer de cabello verde y armadura morada.

—…¡Y si me entero de algún modo que cualquier chica volvió a salir sin mascara, la responsabilidad caerá directamente en ti!

—¡Pero no es mi culpa!— protestó la otra chica, que sólo llevaba las protecciones de los guardias y parecía refugiarse tras la lanza que llevaba en manos. —Además es injusto: a usted misma la han visto sin máscara muchas veces y no ha sucedido nad…

—Repite eso.

Saskia tragó saliva, pues de la mujer acababa de manifestarse un cosmos muy, muy agresivo. La pobre guardia escondió el rostro (bueno, la máscara) tras su lanza, aterrorizada.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No volverá a suceder!

—Que no vuelva a salir ninguna amazona sin su máscara. Y también más te vale vigilar bien que esos dos gatos dejen de entrar a robarle el desayuno a las aprendices— Señaló a la chica con una mano. A Saskia durante unos segundos le pareció que la mano de la mujer más parecía la garra de alguna bestia. —…y te recomiendo no volver a usarme como ejemplo en ninguna circunstancia.

La guardia asintió con la cabeza muy rápidamente, mientras la amazona se alejaba hacia dentro del recinto. Saskia estaba tan impresionada que de inmediato echó a correr para tratar de alcanzar a la mujer.

—¡Disculpe!

La amazona se detuvo y volteó hacia la gitana, que se sentía emocionada.

—¿Quien rayos eres?

—¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Saskia y me han enviado a aprender de las amazonas por el día de hoy.

La mujer la observó de pies a cabeza.

—…Ah, la alumna de Afrodita.

Saskia asintió con la cabeza.

—Se ve muy poderosa ¿Puedo pedirle que me muestre el recinto?

La amazona iba a comenzar a negar con la cabeza cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—¡Shaina!

—¿Marin, qué sucede?

Saskia vio acercarse a Shaina una amazona más de armadura azul y cabello rojizo. La gitana volvió a sentirse impresionada por el aspecto de ambas.

—Venía a informarte de que está casi seguro: Dejaremos de usar máscara.

—¿Qué? En serio?

—Si… La señorita Saori le escribió a Shion manifestando su deseo de quitar esa regla…bueno, aun no es oficial, pero vendrá dentro de unas semanas a confirmarlo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Bajo su máscara, Saskia abrió los ojos y la boca, impresionada. ¡Qué buena suerte! Aunque la verdad la idea de poder hacer muecas sin que nadie se diera cuenta no le molestaba, comenzaba a cansarse de esa tradición. Aparentemente había llegado en buen momento al santuario.

—¡ _Mashallah_! ¡Qué genial!— gritó, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos amazonas.

—…¿Y ella?

—Es la alumna de Afrodita. Quería que le mostrara el recinto, pero estoy ocupada.

Marin suspiró: se notaba a leguas que Shaina sólo quería zafarse.

—Ven conmigo, te mostrare el recinto y las demás amazonas— ofreció la amazona de águila, sorprendiendo un poco a la aprendiza de Piscis. Demasiado feliz de su suerte, Saskia siguió a Marin dando saltos.

Al mismo tiempo, en Piscis, Máscara de Muerte acababa de comunicar un nuevo y terrible plan a Afrodita.

—¡No, no, no y NO!

—¡Ay, Dita! ¡Por favor!

—¡No y mil veces NO!— Afrodita estaba negándose de forma contundente, con los brazos cruzados—¡Suficientemente de carácter y locura tiene Saskia como para corromperla aun más! ¡Me niego rotundamente!

—¡Amargado!

Shura entró a la casa zodiacal con cara neutral, sólo captando la última parte de la conversación.

—...¿Qué sucede?

Afrodita volteó hacia el caballero de capricornio, con una mano en el pecho y una expresión horrorizada.

—...Este cangrejo degenerado quiere llevar a Saskia al bar de Rodorio. Shura, por favor disuádelo.

Máscara de Muerte negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos! Es una buena idea.

A sorpresa de ambos, Shura se encogió de hombros. No parecía ni impresionado, ni escandalizado por la idea.

—...A mí no me parece una mala idea.

Máscara Mortal sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a dar gritos de entusiasmo, mientras la cara de Afrodita pasaba lentamente de escandalizado a profundamente aterrado.

Un rato después, Saskia ya había dado la vuelta al recinto amazónico (bueno, no era un lugar demasiado grande) con Marin, mostrándose no muy interesada en las prácticas y peleas de las amazonas, pero gratamente feliz de no haber encontrado un grupo de mujeres tan común.

Marin le agradaba. Luego de tanto tiempo con Afrodita... era agradable encontrarse con alguien más razonable y que no pareciera estar loca.

—¡Marin! ¿Todavía sigues con la nueva?

Una venita saltó en la cabeza de Saskia, mientras ella y Marin volteaban hacia la amazona con la que habían estado antes. Shaina se acercaba a ambas con los brazos cruzados.

Esa amazona, en cambio, a Saskia le parecía bastante grosera.

—¡La señorita Marin está mostrándome el recinto por órdenes de mi maestro!— protestó Saskia antes de que Marin pudiese tomar la palabra.

La misma venita saltó, ahora en la cabeza de Shaina.

—¡Pues tengo cosas que discutir con la _señorita Marin_! Cosas de superiores militares.

—Ni siquiera estamos en guerra.

—¡No importa! Mejor regresa a leerle las cartas a Afrodita, o algo así.

Saskia, enojada, pateó el suelo.

—¡Eso es racista e injusto! ¡Yo ni siquiera sé leer las cartas!... sólo las líneas de la mano, y a duras pen...

—¡¿En serio?! ¿No quisieras leer mi mano?— la voz de Marin interrumpió a las dos mujeres, llamando la atención sobre ella de inmediato. Menos de diez minutos después Saskia ya tenía una mano de Marin entre las suyas y la observaba atentamente.

Shaina se había sentado junto a ambas.

—No puedo creer que realmente estés haciendo esto.

—Sssh... No la dejas concentrarse.

Bajo su máscara Saskia frunció el ceño. Acercó más la mano de la amazona a sus ojos, observando con atención y causando que la mujer se sorprendiera un poco. Se quedó un largo rato así, leyendo _quien sabe qué_ en las manos de la chica.

Finalmente, Saskia suspiró, aventó un poco la mano de la mujer, como considerando su trabajo terminado y se cruzó de brazos solemnemente.

—Ya está. No sé qué hiciste hace años, pero...— guardó silencio unos segundos —¿Athena? Ahm… ¡Los dioses! Te recompensan.

—¿Qué viste?

—Tu mano es de muy buena fortuna… bueno, es extraño: lo que se refiere al pasado es desagradable y es trágico… veo una perdida, separaciones…— levantó la cara –¿Oye y tu gitana no eres, verdad?

Marin negó con la cabeza.

—Wa… bueno, pues todo eso. Oh ¡Vi una rivalidad muy, muy potente! Una persona horrible y malvada que estaba por destruirte… que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para hacerte daño

—¡SU PASADO LO CONOCEMOS, VE DIRECTO AL GRANO!—exclamó Shaina, que por alguna razón se sentía mucho más alterada. Saskia inclinó un poco la cabeza extrañada, mientras Marin parecía voltear hacia Shaina, tal vez con reproche.

—No la molestes, déjala continuar.

Shaina gruñó y volteó hacia otra parte.

—Bueno pues, al grano: Futuro las líneas son mucho más interesantes. Vi mucha tranquilidad. Vi un buen hombre, creo que ya lo conoces. Vi un muy buen puesto de trabajo y mucho respeto en tu entorno— Saskia hizo una mueca bajo su máscara. –Y vi niños, aunque no estoy segura de si es uno o si son dos.

Marin, bajo su máscara, sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas, conmovida. No era supersticiosa… ¿Pero cómo sentirse ante esas frases?

—Es... es genial...

—Estupideces.

—¡Shaina! ¡Deberías intentarlo también!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?!

En Piscis, Afrodita ya estaba rezándole a cuanto dios lo oyera que por favor protegiera la reputación de su casa y sobretodo mantuviera a Saskia alejada de los dos locos que tenía por amigos...

...aunque fuese por un milagro, como que por casualidad se rompiera una pierna ese mismo día.

—¡No es posible! ¡Mi amigo que se supone que es el razonable... algo así, apoyando una bazofia así!

—¡Ay Afrodita! ¡Eres un exagerado, sólo nos iremos de fiesta con ella y ya!

—¡No lo permitiré!

—¡Entonces la secuestraremos!— contestó Máscara de Muerte.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—¿Otra vez?

—¡Máscara!

Shura sólo observaba el intercambio verbal volteando cada vez a quién hablaba. El caballero se dijo que hasta cuando salía con Aioros a Rodorio era mucho menos complicado. Suspiró pesadamente.

—¡Deberías de agradecernos!

Shura levantó una ceja: Máscara parecía tener un nuevo argumento.

—¿Encima? ¡Claro! ¡Con una rosa blanca, te lo voy a agradecer, idiota!

—¡Tendrás una noche libre de música gitana!

Afrodita guardó silencio. Shura sonrió. Ni siquiera necesitaba intervenir, ya podía adivinar la respuesta del caballero.

Al mismo tiempo, Saskia retrocedió casi instantáneamente de la mano de Shaina, en el recinto. –¡Oh! ¡No!

Shaina gruño mientras la gitana se hacia un montón de gestos contra el mal de ojo.

—¡Malas acciones! ¡Hasta tu mano lo muestra!

Shaina sintió que su paciencia (si es que la tenía aún) bajaba al menos diez puntos. Volteó hacia la amazona de águila—¡Bravo, Marin! ¡Última vez que te hago caso!

—Saskia, al menos inténtalo— animó Marin, a quien secretamente le divertía que Shaina estuviese tan fuera de sí.

—Pero… oh, está bien.

Saskia, no sin recelo, volvió a la mano de Shaina y frunció el ceño otra vez, aunque relajó su postura al seguir observando las líneas en la mano de la amazona.

—Vaya, tu futuro no parece estar tan mal. Veo… Redención. Y veo un amor apasionado que te llena de dud...

Saskia apenas si alcanzó a sentir la tensión en la mano de la amazona antes que esta retrocediera violentamente, Marin comenzó a reírse bajo la máscara.

—¡¿APASIONADO?!

—…sí, como todo lo que haces, tu línea en la mano dice que eres muy apasionada— reafirmó Saskia, decidida. Volvió a tender su mano para recibir la de la amazona, y Shaina dudó en si volver a dejarla leer su mano.

Tal vez fue porque sintió la insistente mirada de Saskia, y la de Marin, pero Shaina finalmente volvió a pasarle su mano, y Saskia regresó a su lectura.

—Vi que vas a cambiar de ambiente en poco tiempo, y de modo de vida. Aunque estarás dudosa y confundida, vi que vivirás bien. Y tendrás una gran familia. Enorme familia.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías!— protestó la amazona, que sentía que Marin y Saskia se estaban burlando de ella.

—¡Tus cinco hijos no son tonterías!— respondió Saskia, enojada de que no la tomara en serio.

—¡¿Quieres una garra del trueno en la cara?!

—¡¿Es porque soy gitana?!

—¡Señorita Marin! Un caballero está pidiendo a una tal Saskia— la joven amazona que acababa de interrumpir la discusión no podría haber tenido mejor tino. Marin y Shaina despidieron a la aprendiza tranquilamente, quedándose en silencio mientras veían a Shura llevársela.

—...Marin...

—¿Qué, Shaina?

—...cinco hijos es...

Marin volteó hacia Shaina bastante sorprendida

—¿En serio te lo creíste? Sólo son suposiciones.

—...no—mintió Shaina, mirando hacia otra parte. Menos mal que llevaba su máscara y que Marin no podía ver su expresión.

Shura se había llevado a Saskia hasta la entrada de Piscis un rato después. La gitana le acababa de comentar sus impresiones del día cuando Máscara prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ajá! ¡Te espero aquí afuera, ragazza!

—¿Eh?

Máscara Mortal se cruzó de brazos y miró a la gitana con satisfacción. —Te llevo de fiesta a Rodorio, junto con Shura.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero... pero Shura no me dijo nada!— Saskia volteó hacia el caballero de capricornio. Shura levantó la mirada con cierto hastío.

—...me pidió que no te dijera nada.

—¿Y qué demonios es Rodorio?

—¡Sorpresa!— exclamó Máscara. Sintiéndose muy confundida y un poco ofendida de que los caballeros hicieran planes que la incluyeran a ella sin avisarle, Saskia se adentró a la casa de Piscis a pisotones. Máscara y Shura no le debían tantas explicaciones como Afrodita en ese momento.

—¡Maestro!— gritó, con su voz ronca que hacía desesperar al caballero de Piscis.

Se siguió de hasta llegar a la pequeña sala de los apartamentos privados de Piscis. Su maestro estaba tranquilamente sentado en un sillón, limpiando su casco de forma despreocupada. En realidad estaba disimulando, pues los gritos de Saskia realmente lo ponían de nervios.

—¡Maestro!— volvió a gritar la gitana.

Afrodita frunció el ceño, levantó un poco la mirada hacia su alumna.

—Saskia.

Ella señaló insistentemente hacia la salida del templo.

—Máscara está allá afuera diciendo incoherencias y Shura lo está secundando.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

—¡Educación, Saskia!

Saskia suspiró.

—Los respetables señores caballeros dorados Shura de Capricornio y Máscara Mortal de Cáncer se encuentran delirando.

—¡Muy bien, Saskia!— y regresó a su casco –Ahora ponte ropa civil y disfruta tu noche en Rodorio.

La noticia le causó a Saskia el mismo efecto que un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre su cabeza. Creyó que esta vez la habitual manía de Afrodita de protestar jugaría a su favor, pero aparentemente su maestro no se interpondría.

—...¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

—Los respetables caballeros que se encontraban delirando me regalan una noche completa sin escuchar tu horrible música.

Durante unos instantes, Saskia y Afrodita se miraron con desagrado. Ninguno de los dos tenía el tipo de reacción que el otro quería.

—¿Y qué es Rodorio?— preguntó Saskia.

—El pueblo cercano a este santuario. Donde compramos tu radio.

—¡¿En serio?!— Saskia se sintió un poco tonta al escuchar esto. Pero bueno, nadie se había molestado en decirle ese nombre. —¿En ese lugar hay bares?

—Si, donde los respetables— observó con recelo hacia la salida del templo—caballeros bajan a buscar alcohol y mujeres.

—¿Y usted por qué no vendrá entonces?

—La compañía de mis rosas me resulta mucho más placentera.

El comentario ni siquiera sorprendió a Saskia. La gitana iba a continuar discutiendo, pero entonces se le ocurrió que salir de fiesta con Shura y con Máscara Mortal no tenía por qué ser tan terrible. ES decir... así como Afrodita descansaría de ella, ella podría descansar de su odioso y antisocial maestro ¿No?

Así, Saskia cerró la boca y fue a su habitación, se puso su ropa civil con la que había llegado al santuario, se ató una pañoleta diferente en el cabello y se puso su único par de aretes: Si iba a festejar, tenía que vestirse para la ocasión.

Salió de Piscis luego de despedirse brevemente de su maestro (quien le hizo jurar mil veces que no comprometería el honor de su casa zodiacal) y alcanzó a Máscara Mortal y a Shura, quienes la esperaban en el comienzo de las escaleras que bajaban a Acuario.

Bajaron las doce casas entre bromas de Mascara de Muerte y un poco de charla de Shura. Mientras hablaba con ellos, Saskia no dejaba de preguntarse desde cuanto tiempo se hablaban. Al salir de Aries, bajo la mirada un poco estricta de Mu (a quien eso de llevarse una aprendiz de fiesta no le habría parecido una idea adecuada) el camino que quedaba era muchísimo más corto.

Cuando estaban a la entrada de Rodorio, Máscara de Muerte volteó hacia Saskia. El italiano la miró de pies a cabeza.

–Hm... bueno ¿Y para esto como haremos que bebas?

Shura también volteó hacia ella, que les devolvió la mirada (aunque ellos no pudiesen verla) sintiéndose demasiado observada.

—¿Cómo que beba?

—Si… es decir, tienes puesta tu máscara, y no te la puedes quitar— explicó Shura, quien al igual que Máscara Mortal no parecía haberlo pensado hasta ese momento. Saskia se dio cuenta de que era parte de una completa improvisación.

—¿Y no vas a salir de fiesta con nosotros sin tomar nada, no?— preguntó Mascara Mortal.

Saskia hizo una mueca bajo su máscara. Recordó varias bodas a las que había ido, varias experiencias bastante pintorescas con sus familiares…

—Prefiero no beber mucho, porque he tenido algunas malas experiencias con eso. Todas mis primas decían que ni me acercara a la cerveza. Pero es cierto que sólo mirarlos beber sería muy aburrido.

—Tal vez podemos cubrirte cuando quieras un trago, dándote la espalda. Nadie vera tu rostro, y nosotros tampoco.

—Realmente esto de las máscaras es muy poco práctico— se quejó Saskia, golpeando su máscara con un dedo. Luego, la gitana se cruzó de brazos y encaró a los dos caballeros de forma un poco altanera. –En todo caso, sólo quiero bebidas caras. Ya que ustedes me han traído ¡Ustedes pagarán, gadjos!

Máscara se echó a reír, mientras Shura sólo asentía con la cabeza. Luego de un rato, los tres se encontraban en una mesita del bar, escuchando el relato de cómo mascara de muerte de cáncer había derrotado a un montón de enemigos lanzándolos por la colina del yomutsu.

—…¡Y los idiotas gritaban como niñas!

—Has contado esa historia cincuenta veces.

—¿Por qué siento un escalofrío cada vez que lo veo contando una historia?— preguntó Saskia. Aunque no comprendía gran parte de las historias del caballero, siempre le resultaban perturbadoras.

—…quisiera decirte que sólo está presumiendo. Pero lo que dice es verdad— dijo Shura, mientras le daba un trago a su vaso de alcohol. Saskia observó de reojo a los músicos del bar, que no se veían muy animados.

—…¿Digan, bailarían conmigo?

La pregunta llamó la atención de ambos caballeros, que se voltearon a ver entre sí, luego a Saskia, y finalmente se encogieron de hombros. Máscara de Muerte sonrió burlonamente, y le dio el último trago a su vaso.

—Me parece bien. Tengo curiosidad de ver bailar a una gitana.

—Sólo que no puedo bailar eso— se quejó Saskia, señalando a los músicos. –¿Creen que si les muestro una de mis canciones favoritas podrían tocarla?

—No pierdes nada intentándolo— dijo Shura.

—¡Vamos! ¡Muéstranos alguna canción gitana!— exclamó Máscara de Muerte entusiasmado, dándole un golpe en la espalda a la aprendiza, que por poco y se cae hacia adelante. Esa falta de delicadeza… por alguna razón no le desagradaba tanto como creía. Saskia se ajustó la máscara como si esto le diera más decisión, se levantó y echó a andar hacia la banda de música lista para imponerse como la alumna de un caballero dorado que era.

¡De eso tenía que servir ese título, al menos!

Los dos caballeros la vieron alejarse y discutir con los músicos. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que estos no estaban tan cooperativos como hubiesen deseado, así que Máscara volteó hacia Shura, le sonrió y se levantó para acompañar a la mujer. El caballero de capricornio suspiró, rezando que su amigo no cometiera un asesinato ahí mismo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Caje Sukarije! ¿No me digan que no la conocen?— Saskia estaba insistiéndoles a los músicos; estos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Uno de ellos, negando con la cabeza, dijo:

—No tocaremos música que no conocemos.

Saskis estuvo por replicar cuando Máscara de Muerte se adelantó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el que acababa de hablar.

—Oh, vamos, denle gusto a la chica, que falta de caballerosidad.

—Pero si no conocemos la can…

—Pueden pedirle que la tarareé.

—Pero…

—O puedes preguntarles a los muertos del yomutsu como tocar esa canción. Diles que vas de parte de Máscara Mortal de Cáncer.

El músico abrió la boca, aterrado. El caballero de cáncer lo miró a los ojos con la misma sonrisa sádica en el rostro, hasta que el pobre hombre apenas si se atrevió a desviar la mirada, volteó hacia sus compañeros y dijo, con voz temblorosa: —…caj... caje sukarije ¿verdad, chicos?

—¡Si!— exclamaron todos rápidamente.

Saskia se acercó a los músicos y comenzó a explicar de forma más o menos confusa cómo iba dicha canción, que se sabía de memoria. Tal vez fue por la amenaza que flotaba en el aire, o un nuevo aire de entusiasmo, pero los músicos, luego de hablar un poco, consiguieron ingeniárselas para disponerse a tocar algo que jamás antes habían tocado.

Mientras Saskia daba sus primeros pasos de baile en público desde su llegada al santuario, Afrodita estaba estresado. El caballero estaba dando vueltas en su casa, fastidiado al extremo y maldiciendo por lo bajo a sus compañeros. Lo habían dejado esperando como un idiota.

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba a sus rosas. Lo habían dejado esperando como un padre de familia esperando a su hija adolescente que se fue de fiesta. Como un estúpido papá de estúpida chica adolescente de alguna estúpida película estadounidense. Yéndose de estúpida fiesta.

El caballero había empezado relajado: se había arreglado y pintado las uñas, había puesto dulce y bella música ochentera, había acondicionado su cabello e incluso había arreglado su jardín de rosas. Pero no servía de nada. Seguía inquieto.

—¡Argh! ¡Esos idiotas!— exclamó, molesto, antes de sentarse en su sofá con los brazos cruzados.

En el bar, luego de varios intentos infructuosos, Saskia consideraba que la música comenzaba a parecerse más y más a lo que conocía. Así que se paró junto a los músicos, tomó aire, y comenzó a cantar la canción con cierta emoción en su voz.

Escuchar a Saskia era una sensación extraña. Su voz no era melodiosa, ni dulce, y sin embargo combinaba muy bien con la música. Era una combinación caótica y a la vez armoniosa. Como es característico de la música gitana, los que escuchaban poco a poco comenzaban a levantarse de sus lugares para bailar.

Luego de un par de estribillos, Saskia terminó corriendo hacia Shura y Máscara de Muerte, que hasta entonces sólo la habían observado divertidos.

—¡Ey! ¡Gadjos! ¡Necesito ayuda!

—¿Ayuda?— preguntó Shura. La gitana los tomó del brazo y los atrajo hasta los músicos.

—¡Si!— Saskia tomó aire, emocionada –¡Canten conmigo!

—…¡¿qué?!— exclamó Máscara de Muerte.

—Cada vez que termine una frase de mi canción, griten Caje sukarije.

—¿Caje… qué?

—¡Caje Sukarije!

Casi una hora después, en las doce casas, Afrodita estaba bajando las escaleras de su templo, pálido como una hoja de papel. Sosteniéndose el cabello para evitar que se alborotara de más, corría ágilmente por las escaleras de las doce casas, saludando a quien se encontraba en el camino.

¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?!

Si Shion se enteraba de que Saskia había ido de fiesta con los caballeros de cáncer y capricornio, se iba a armar gorda, eso era seguro. Para empezar, a Shion jamás le había gustado la idea de sus caballeros en un bar ¡Mucho menos los aprendices!

—¿Cómo dejé que esos dos degenerados se la llevaran?— se lamentaba el caballero –¿No se dan cuenta de que Shion nos tiene a los tres en observación especial?

Sí, tal vez lo hubiera debido de pensar antes. Pero es que la perspectiva de tanto tiempo sin Saskia le había gustado demasiado.

Cuando llegó frente al bar, cuya ubicación pese a todo conocía bastante bien, lo primero que oyó le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Una multitud se oía, cantando una especie de melodía, junto con un tumulto espantoso dentro del local. Como si todos estuviesen igual de emocionados.

Afrodita, horrorizado, abrió la puerta del local lentamente…

…y se topó con una alegre multitud, bailando y cantando a gritos. Probablemente aprendices, y gente de Rodorio… y en medio de todos, sobre una mesa, su respetabilísima alumna bailando dando grandes saltos. Junto a ella, Shura y Máscara de Muerte también estaban festejando.

—¡CAJE SUKARIJE! ( _¡chica linda!_ )

Afrodita sólo alcanzó a gritar, rebasado por el desastre que contemplaban sus ojos, antes de que Máscara y Shura lo vieran y lo tomaran por los brazos antes de hacerlo entrar al bar, invitándole una cerveza y a divertirse. Aunque intentó negarse de todas maneras posibles, esta vez Afrodita no pudo escapar.

—¡Maestro!

—¡Ven a bailar conmigo, Dita! — exclamó Máscara.

Eran dos caballeros dorados contra uno, mal que bien. Y una aprendiza.

En Piscis, gata blanca y gato negro encontraron la casa vacía, a su gran sorpresa. En medio de las salas de columnas, decoradas con rosas, los dos gatos decidieron tener su propia fiesta. Fue el juego de perseguir más divertido que los dos gatos tuvieron en mucho tiempo.

Todo el templo fue de ellos, al menos por una noche.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y como siempre les recuerdo: Mi Saskia sólo es un OC y no representa a la cultura romaní.**

 **Caje Sukarije. Esta es una canción romaní sumamente popular, creada por Esma Redzepova.**

 **Esma Redzepova. Es una cantante gitana muy famosa y muy querida entre los romaníes.**

 **Los Markovich. Boban y Marko Markovich son dos músicos serbios gitanos, increíblemente buenos, el padre y el hijo.**


	6. Mori Shej Sabina

**Este semestre me tiene de cabeza. Iba a publicar este capítulo como en tres ocasiones distintas, ¡Pero cada vez se me olvidaba! En fin, en lugar de lamentarme, por fin les traigo el capítulo 6 de esta historia.**

 **Estoy muy feliz de haber recibido comentarios positivos acerca de la fiesta de los personajes en el capítulo anterior. En este capítulo, veremos un poco más de interacción entre Saskia y Afrodita, espero lo disfruten.**

 **¡Como siempre, lo único que legalmente me pertenece en todo esto es la historia, y mi OC, Saskia!**

 **Capitulo 6:**

 **Mori Shej, Sabina**

" _Compraré algunas joyas para ti, querida y pequeña hija_

 _Todas las joyas de oro del mundo, ay, mi hija, mi pequeño y querido bebè… la la la la la_

 _Que dios bendiga a mi hija mi pequeño bebé, mi hermosa Sabina."_

* * *

Gata blanca maulló con curiosidad mientras gato negro terminaba de mordisquear un pedazo de tela encontrado entre las piedras. La gata visiblemente quería quitárselo, pero gato negro lo tenía firmemente agarrado entre las patas.

Gata blanca terminó por echarse sobre él para quitarle la tela, pero justo cuando estaba por ganar el improvisado juguete el sonido de una alarma bien conocida los hizo sobresaltarse.

El despertador del caballero de Piscis era la mejor señal de que había que salir del templo.

Afrodita despertó con resaca, sobándose la cabeza enojado. Se levantó de la cama, casi arrastrando la cobija, y fue hacia su baño para tomar una ducha. Salió un rato después, volteando hacia el reloj, que marcaba las 6:00 de la mañana. Hizo una mueca de desagrado: Era tardísimo para sus estándares y además luego de la fiesta de la noche anterior tan pocas horas de sueño no podían ser buenas para su hermoso rostro.

Después de entrenar a Saskia (tardíamente), se tomaría una siesta de belleza seguro.

…es más, le diría a Saskia qué hacer y tomaría su siesta desde antes.

Mientras salía del baño, arreglándose el cabello, sintió una presencia cercana. Se iba a poner en guardia, pero tuvo un rápido pensamiento sobre de quien podía tratarse. Suspiró resignado y abrió la puerta de su cuarto:

Saskia cayó al piso, pues presumiblemente estaba con el oído pegado a la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué espiabas?- preguntó el caballero, frunciendo el ceño.

La amazona levantó la mirada, pero no respondió de inmediato.

-Nada.

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos. Qué molesto era tener una alumna con máscara; no podía ver sus expresiones.

-Responde.

-Sólo tenía curiosidad de saber si… esto… si tenía a alguien más allí. Por simple curiosidad.

Su maestro levantó una ceja extrañado. Saskia definitivamente tenía ideas muy raras.

-¿Quien estaría allí?

Saskia se mordió los labios, un poco preocupada de saber si responder o no. Afrodita frunció el ceño pues ya sospechaba que la gitana saldría con alguna frase que le causaría un disgusto. Finalmente Saskia terminó por musitar:

-¿Máscara de Muerte? Los vi muy unidos anoche y a decir verdad son un tanto sosp…

Fue interrumpida por una rosa negra que voló directo hacia ella. Apenas si logró esquivarla y preguntarse de dónde la había sacado Afrodita. El caballero de Piscis se abstuvo de responder más y le dio la espalda igualito que una dama de película en blanco y negro cuando se le ha ofendido.

A Saskia le habría hasta parecido gracioso de no ser por la rosa violentamente clavada en la pared, perforando el muro a pocos centímetros de ella. Medio repuesta del susto, caminó detrás de su maestro bastante curiosa: era la primera vez que Afrodita se levantaba "tarde" durante su entrenamiento.

El caballero de Piscis caminó hacia la cocina, rezongando… y se topó con la pequeña mesa servida con pan tostado, mermelada y una manzana. Volteó hacia Saskia, extrañado.

-¿Preparaste el desayuno?

Saskia se encogió de hombros.

–Me levanté temprano porque creí que me regañaría si me levantaba tarde, así que desayuné y le dejé preparado el desayuno.

Afrodita se sentó, otra vez sobándose la cabeza, y bostezó.

-Ayer me divertí mucho- dijo Saskia, sentándose frente a él.

El caballro se encogió de hombros, comenzando a comer. Saskia se preguntó de dónde podría haber sacado modos tan femeninos de actuar, hasta para algo tan trivial como comer.

-…incluso cuando llevaron la rocola y puso su música de mal gusto.

-Más respeto para ABBA, Saskia, ya lo hablamos. Además, prefiero que no hablemos de música de mal gusto, vas a salir perdiendo.

-¡Caje Sukarije es de las mejores canciones de Esma Redzepova!

-Me sorprende que incluso Shura y Máscara de Muerte estuviesen cantando esa abominación. En todo caso...- Afrodita se tomó la cabeza con la mano, adolorido. -Espero poder deshacerme de esta resaca pronto. Mañana Shion nos convocó a todos los doce.

-¿Para qué?

-Supongo que necesita reportes acerca de nuestras actividades.

-¿Y le va a contar la fiesta de anoche?

Afrodita frunció el ceño.

-¡Desde luego que no! Y más vale que tampoco dejes escapar nada al respecto, Saskia. Suficiente desconfianza me tienen ya.

-¿Me pide que mienta?

Afrodita observó seriamente a su discípula.

-Que no digas nada a cambio de...- el caballero la recorrió con la mirada y se detuvo en los grandes pendientes en sus orejas, visiblemente gastados -joyas.

-¿Joyas?- La voz de Saskia no dejó dudas: eso sí que le había gustado. Afrodita observó a su discípula con una sonrisa satisfecha. No podía ver cómo brillaban sus ojos, pero la chica se veía emocionada. La gitana se imaginó cubierta de joyas y brillando como una estrella… y todo sólo por guardar silencio.

– ¡No diré ni una sola palabra!

Afrodita se dispuso a continuar disfrutando de su modesto desayuno, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía. Saskia lo estaba mirando: aún sin poder ver su rostro, el caballero lo sentía.

-¿Y qué? ¿Sólo vas a mirarme desayunar todo el rato? ¡Corre al coliseo y comienza a entrenar! ¡Para cuando yo llegué quiero que hayas completado 100 vueltas!

Saskia salió de la habitación cruzada de brazos y rezongando algo en romaní. Su maestro no podía ser agradecido con ella… ¡ni siquiera por un desayuno!

Al día siguiente, Saskia decidió que definitivamente quería llevar la armadura de Piscis. Afrodita había dejado a la gitana una larga lista de deberes y entrenamientos para el día, que la gitana estuvo por reclamarle hasta ver el aspecto con que salía su maestro.

Abrió la boca de pura impresión.

Aunque ya lo había visto con armadura, esta vez realmente Afrodita se veía resplandeciente. Su armadura brillaba especialmente, y el caballero se había arreglado con esmero el cabello. Sus ojos y boca estaban maquillados perfectamente, y aunque no dejaba de despejar esa extraña sensación de no saber si era realmente un hombre, a Saskia le pareció majestuoso.

Digno de una rein… un rey.

-Waaaa…- dejo escapar, mientras Afrodita aun terminaba de arreglarse el cabello. El caballero cerró los ojos orgulloso. Eso era exactamente lo que deseaba provocar con su aspecto.

-Te indiqué qué debías de hacer en mi ausencia. Cumple lo que te he pedido, no salgas de esta casa ni hagas tonterías.

-Deacuerdo, maestro...- gruñó Saskia.

Lo miró alejarse bastante interesada. Intentó imaginarse usando esa hermosa armadura de bordes decorados y afilados, recordando las aletas de un pez. El casco que cubría la cabeza de Afrodita dejaba fuera sus brillantes cabellos, combinando el brillo del dorado con el azul glacial de su pelo. Saskia entrecerró los ojos imaginándose en la armadura, aunque no estaba segura de que causaría el mismo efecto.

Para empezar, era delgada, y de baja estatura. No podría imponer por su altura ni complexión.

Hizo una mueca. Seguro algo se le ocurriría cuando tuviera que portar esa armadura.

Mientras lo miraba alejarse, su mirada se detuvo en los pies de la armadura: si esos eran tacones, tal vez esa sería su solución.

Pasó una larga tarde perezosa y tranquila en el santuario. Debido a que todos los dorados se encontraban reunidos, todos los aprendices se encontraban o entrenando por su cuenta u ocupándose de otras labores dentro de los templos. Saskia había recibido por tarea ocuparse de las rosas de Piscis, cosa en apariencia sencilla y cotidiana pero en realidad sumamente difícil.

La gitana arregló el jardín de rosas rojas que conducía a la sala patriarcal lo más rápido que pudo, pues al cabo de diez minutos otra vez se comenzaba a sentir terriblemente mareada. Regó las rosas blancas y negras en el templo, a mucha distancia para evitar que le hicieran daño. Había empezado a entrenar con las rosas negras, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que la lastimaran.

Hasta que por fin le pareció oír un poco de ruido más arriba, indicando que la reunión probablemente había acabado. Saskia corrió a la salida del templo, observando lo que ocurría. Afrodita volvía a controlar el jardín de rosas rojas para evitar que lastimaran a sus compañeros (excepto Máscara Mortal, que se había quedado atrás).

Saskia miró pasar a los caballeros, haciendo ligeras reverencias y estos la saludaron fríamente. Los últimos en pasar fueron Shura, Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte; El caballero de cáncer no se veía muy bien y protestaba enojado contra su mejor amigo. Afrodita sólo le dedicó una mirada satisfecha.

-Me sacan de quicio tus rosas…- gruñía el caballero. Pasó junto a Saskia y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a modo de saludo. Shura se despidió de Saskia y de Afrodita cortésmente antes de alejarse, y los dos residentes de Piscis se quedaron rápidamente solos.

-Aun hay tiempo para entrenar con las rosas piraña.- dijo Afrodita, mirando a su aprendiz. Saskia dejó escapar un sonido de hartazgo, pero su maestro ya estaba caminando hacia uno de los jardines. La gitana no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

-¿De qué les habló Shion?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Saskia.

Esa tarde, mientras entrenaban, Afrodita miró a su aprendiz con atención. Claramente esa chica le causaba demasiados disgustos, desde su forma de expresarse hasta su aspecto. Al menos, pensó mientras Saskia intentaba acostumbrarse a una rosa piraña sobre su mano, no ha intentado escaparse.

Era cierto que aunque le sacara de quicio, su aprendiz no resultaba tan difícil de convencer. Saskia comenzó a gritar de dolor, sosteniendo una de sus manos que sangraba, y comenzó a quejarse y a insultar a su maestro. Pero Afrodita no hizo caso: acababa de concentrarse en otra cosa.

Saskia usaba un par de aretes viejos, pulseras descoloridas y collares dañados en un desesperado intento por adornarse en su modesto traje de entrenamiento. Además, siempre llevaba una tela colorida alrededor de su cabeza, como si intentara domar su salvaje cabello. Y ahí estaba el motivo de su concentración.

-Fin del entrenamiento- dijo, simplemente, mientras se retiraba a su cuarto. La gitana dejó de intentar acercarse a la rosa negra y miró a su maestro aún enojada. Afrodita tenía los pensamientos en otra parte, eso lo podía notar, aunque no estaba segura de en qué estaba pensando hasta que al día siguiente, al volver del coliseo, Afrodita la detuvo en la sala de Piscis.

-Saskia- le lanzó una botella, que la chica alcanzó a sostener por poco. Saskia rodó la botella en sus manos para ver la etiqueta y luego volteó hacia su maestro confundida.

-¿Shampoo?

La botella no tenía una etiqueta muy llamativa, pero por el simple hecho de ser algo moderno no combinaba con nada a su alrededor. Ni siquiera parecía ser real en las manos de Saskia, que llevaba aquellos guantes sin dedos típicos de los aprendices.

–No puedo entrar contigo al baño, así que intenta hacer esto sola: Por favor acicala tu cabello y déjalo limpio.

-¡Eso hago todos los días!

Afrodita negó con la cabeza. –Lo que haces no puede ser considerado como LAVAR tu cabello. Esta vez vas a entrar allí y vas a tallarte con esto el cabello hasta que no te quede un solo rincón sin limpiar. Y tu cabello esté brillante.

-Pero…

-Oh, si quieres replanteo mi frase: Te tallas el cabello hasta que te duelan las manos.

-¿Qué..?

-Es literal. Luego te cambias, vienes aquí y dejas que yo me encargue.

La gitana tardó un poco en decidirse a entrar al baño. Como cada vez que creía comprender el funcionamiento de ese sitio, su maestro decía alguna otra cosa para confundirla aun mas. Bueno, en su propia familia solían hacer cosas raras para alejar el mal de ojo; tal vez en el santuario creían que limpiarse el cabello facilitaba el entrenamiento, o alguna otra cosa extraña.

Un rato después salió del baño sintiéndose como si le hubieran quitado del cuerpo cualquier rastro de sudor o mugre. Mucho más que cuando se bañaba normalmente. Su cabello mojado le pesaba un poco, y gotas frías no dejaban de caer sobre sus hombros.

Se cambió rápidamente a ropa civil, se colocó la máscara y caminó hacia la pequeña habitación que servía de sala en Piscis. Afrodita estaba sentado sobre una silla, y frente a él una pequeña mesa rebosaba de productos de maquillaje, barnices, peines, broches y frascos con sustancias que Saskia no conocía.

-Siéntate frente a mí, vamos a dejar decente ese abundante cabello.

Y apenas la gitana obedeció, Afrodita se abalanzó sobre su cabellera como si de un enemigo se tratara, usando en lugar de una rosa un terrible cepillo. Al primer tirón Saskia comenzó a gritar y trató de zafarse, pero Afrodita la sostuvo por un hombro con mirada sombría.

-¡Mi cabello! ¡ARGH! ¡Suélteme!-protestaba la gitana.

-¡Nada de suélteme! ¡Quédate quieta!- respondió Afrodita, usando su fuerza sobrehumana para mantener bajo control a la chica. Saskia estaba sintiendo cada vez más dolor en la cabeza, con cada tirón sentía como si le estuvieran atacando. Y es que el cabello de la mujer era impresionante: muy largo, y muy abundante.

Afrodita, mientras luchaba desesperadamente contra el cabello de la chica y contra los nervios que le causaban sus gritos (especialmente porque aun no se hacía a la idea de la ronca voz de la gitana), el caballero no podía dejar de pensar en el potencial que veía en el cabello de Saskia.

Era muy largo, oscuro y ondulado. Como el suyo, mechones de cabello sobresalían formando curvas serpentinas. Mientras Saskia volvía a protestar por un tirón especialmente fuerte, el caballero de piscis se dijo que el pelo de la chica definitivamente le haría honor a su casa zodiacal en cuanto estuviera libre de todos esos terribles nudos que no dejaban de atorar su cepillo.

-¡Ay! ¡Imbécil hágalo con cuidado!

-¡La imbécil eres tú, que dejaste que se hicieran tantos nudos!

-¡AARGH! ¡Lo hace a propósito!

-¡¿Cuanto estuviste sin desenredar el nido de arañas en que se ha convertido tu pobre pelo?!- exclamó Afrodita, con una venita saltando en su frente.

-¡Desenredarlo! ¡Cómo iba yo a pensar en desenredar mi cabello mientras estaba en las calles de Atenas!

-¡No es pretexto! ¡Prioridades son prioridades!

-¡Lo invito a pasar una hora con la cabeza en un basurero buscando comida y vera que tendrá otras prioridades!

-¡¿CABEZA EN UN BASURERO?!- exclamó Afrodita horrorizado, tirando con más fuerza y haciendo una mueca de repugnancia. –¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque no tenía comida!

Afrodita giró los ojos hastiado.

-¡Hubieras trabajado… o pedido comida en restaurantes, yo que sé!

Saskia se encogió de hombros.

–No me daban comida. Da mala imagen dar limosna a una gitana frente a un restaurant. Me cansé de pedir caridad a esos imbéciles, y mejor busqué por mi cuenta.

-…me enferma sólo pensarlo- a Afrodita lo que le enfermaba era pensar en basura.

-¡Es increíble lo que los ricos tiran, maestro… a veces, paquetes ni siquiera abiertos de comida!

-…no tengo comentarios.

-…sólo dos días desde la fecha de caducidad y ¡OPA! A la basura... Al menos sobreviví, no como mi primo Mijail que se enfermó y luego de tres noches vomitand…

Afrodita jaló uno de los mechones de cabello con fuerza, haciendo que la gitana interrumpiera su historia, gritando de dolor.

-¡ _Majari!_

-Basta- dijo Afrodita, sobándose las sienes con una mano –tus historias no tienen lugar en esta casa.

Luego de tanto esfuerzo, por fin Afrodita lograba pasar el cepillo de manera más o menos fluida, y el cabello de la chica por fin adoptaba un brillo similar al suyo. Afrodita sonrió satisfecho y Saskia comenzó a relajarse: por fin los tirones cesaban.

-…realmente no parece gustarle la gente.

Afrodita suspiró.

-…No, realmente no me gusta.

-Bueno, a mi tampoco.- Saskia se encogió de hombros.

Siguió un largo silencio.

-…Maestro ¿Usted tiene familia?

-…No. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven y jamás conocí a mi padre.

-Oh…

-Lo que me parece muy extraño es que TÚ nunca menciones querer volver con tu familia. Según yo comprendía, para ustedes la familia es un valor muy importante.

-…no me aceptarán de nuevo en mi caravana. De todos modos nunca logré llevarme bien con nadie.

Afrodita la observó y levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Desobedecí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le dije a mi padre que prefería morir a casarme.

-Qué extrema- Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

-…Es sólo la verdad. Tener un marido me parece un estorbo. No quiero ocuparme de nadie más que de mi misma. Además...- volteó hacia Afrodita. –Querían que tuviera muchos hijos y fuera una buena madre. Odio los niños. No los soporto.

-…Bueno, son ruidosos, molestos y demandantes.- opinó su maestro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Afrodita pensó para sí mismo lo relajante que le resultaba no escuchar a Saskia hablar, ni preguntándole cosas, ahora que el cabello de la mujer estaba casi listo. La gitana, por su parte, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que su cabello se había sentido tan ligero.

Por fin, Afrodita había dejado de tirar de su cabello, ahora hasta le resultaba agradable estar allí.

El caballero de Piscis finalmente dejó de pasar el cepillo y observó satisfecho su nueva obra. De verdad, el cabello de Saskia sería de sus mayores puntos a favor en esto de ser la amazona más hermosa del santuario. Sería muy estúpido dejar que el nivel de su casa descendiera a causa de ello.

Eso no dispensó a Saskia de entrenamiento ese día. Peor aún, porque Afrodita le dio una larguísima plática acerca de cómo mantener su cabello así de hermoso. Y la consecuente amenaza que de no hacerlo le llenaría el pecho de rosas piraña.

Con los días que siguieron, los entrenamientos se volvieron cada vez más largos. Afrodita no descuidaba la primera parte de cada día, dedicada exclusivamente al entrenamiento físico, luego subía con su alumna y comenzaba lo más difícil: seguir acostumbrándose a las rosas.

Mientras la miraba entre sus rosas, Afrodita se había enfocado en analizar la potencial belleza de su aprendiz. No podía ver su rostro, pero confiaba en que si su cabello y porte impresionaban a las demás personas, su rostro pasaba a segundo plano. De todos modos también existía el maquillaje.

Un día, mientras miraba a Saskia aguantando el dolor de tener una rosa negra en cada mano, Afrodita no pudo evitar decir:

-Los dioses permitan que esa prohibición de ver el rostro de las amazonas se acabe en poco tiempo.

Saskia, pese a lo mucho que le dolían las manos, sonrió bajo su máscara burlonamente:

-¿Tan... ansioso está... por ver mi rostro?

Afrodita hizo una mueca, como si la pregunta lo hubiese ofendido en lo más hondo de su ser.

-No. Lo que pasa es que me horroriza el solo pensar qué clase de desastre tendrás bajo tu máscara: en cuando te la quites te enseñaré a maquillarte.

Saskia estuvo por tirar las dos rosas al piso ofendida, pero rápidamente recordó que Afrodita le había advertido de no hacerlo.

-¡No... necesito... su ayuda!- gritó finalmente, para después morderse los labios; como la frase de su maestro la había desconcentrado, ahora el dolor en sus manos era más intenso.

-Lo dudo. Lo incluiré en tu entrenamiento.

La miró de pies a cabeza, de repente un poco dudoso: Además de su oscuro cabello, Saskia tenía la piel clara y podía notar varias pecas en su piel. Afrodita se preguntó de pronto acerca de su aprendiz.

-Saskia.

La gitana gruñó, cada vez más adolorida y cada vez menos concentrada en controlar las terribles armas en sus manos.

-¿Qué... quiere... ahora?- musitó, enojada.

-¿De dónde se supone que vienes?

Saskia dudó un poco en contestar. Tal vez todo era parte de una prueba, y Afrodita estaba intentando quitarle toda concentración para verla rendirse y tirar las rosas lejos.

"¿Para darle el gusto de castigarme? ¡Jamás!" pensó la gitana.

-Yugoslavia... Allí nací, y... de allí es casi toda... mi familia.- respondió trabajosamente. De reojo alcanzó a ver que sus palmas estaban rojas.

-Creía que ustedes los gitanos no tienen patria.- comentó su maestro, totalmente indiferente a si la chica estaba lastimada o no.

-…no exactamente, pero… pero mi familia viajaba todo el tiempo en ese país... Ahora Yugoslavia... está dividida... en un montón de países... y todos los visitamos... Creo... que nací... en... Serbia.- le costaba cada vez más trabajo hablar.

Afrodita la miró de forma despectiva.

-Ese país debe estar igual de caótico que tu.

-En... Serbia... durante la guerra... decían que... si no... estabas loco no... eras... normal.

Saskia decidió que esas serían sus últimas palabras por el momento. Las manos le dolían terriblemente y debía de concentrarse aún más: su maestro le había dicho que, de usar su cosmos con mayor insistencia lograría controlarlas.

Al menos las rosas piraña no destrozaban sus manos como lo habrían hecho al inicio de su entrenamiento, pero sentía como si sobre sus manos varios animales estuvieran mordiendo su piel. Tenía que encontrar un modo de controlarlas...

-Y es suficiente, ahora toca media hora entre mis rosas.

Saskia tiró las dos rosas negras tan rápido que su maestro ni siquiera había acabado la frase cuando la gitana ya se dirigía al jardín lleno de rosas rojas. Saskia no quería ni saber en qué estado debía estar su cuerpo después de convivir tanto con cosas peligrosas.

Mientras tomaba asiento entre las rosas y se preparaba a una media hora de suplicio aspirando el dulzón y tóxico aroma, Afrodita pareció recordar algo.

-hm… olvide advertírtelo, y tal vez esto no te guste.

-¿Qué cosa- aspiró una gran bocanada de aire -maestro?

-En cuanto te adaptes a las rosas, cada vez tu cuerpo será mas toxico para las otras personas. Mas exactamente tu sangre, Saskia.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Saskia imaginó como seria su vida en dicha circunstancia.

-Genial…

Afrodita suspiró, mirando como la chica comenzaba a respirar el aroma al que él ya se había vuelto inmune.

-A veces me da la impresión de que tu signo y tu futuro cargo no te importan en lo más mínimo.

Saskia volteó hacia él, aunque Afrodita no pudiera ver su cara de enojo. La gitana tenía ganas de golpearlo en la cara: llevaba quince minutos con estúpidas rosas peligrosas en las manos, ahora estaba ahí, aspirando sus diabólicas rosas, y todo para que el caballero le saliera con esa frase.

Debía estar de broma.

De no estar motivada para estar allí y volverse la amazona de Piscis, la gitana no habría hecho ni la mitad de lo que había hecho.

-¿Y por qué cree que estoy aquí entonces?

-Dinero. Un hogar. Creo que tu pobre cerebro sólo llega a esos conceptos.

Saskia se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos. Bueno... no es que Afrodita estuviera tan equivocado, pero... pero...

-Mi abuela decía que mi signo zodiacal guiaba mis pasos.- dijo, finalmente.

-Interesante.

Saskia sonrió bajo su máscara, y de pronto dejó de concentrarse en las rosas a su alrededor.

-Maestro, déjeme mostrarle algo.- exclamó Saskia, antes de acercarse bruscamente a su maestro... y comenzando a desabrocharse la blusa que traía puesta.

Afrodita empalideció tanto como una hoja de papel, y su expresión se tornó en una de horror puro. El caballero de Piscis retrocedió, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¡AAH! ¡No! ¡Eso definitivamente no lo quiero ver!

Saskia, que solamente se había bajado un poco la camisa para mostrar su hombro, lo observó con expresión neutral bajo su máscara.

-¡No es lo que usted piensa!- exclamó Saskia.

-¡¿Entonces que es?!

-¡Esto!- gritó la gitana, señalando su hombro con insistencia. Afrodita aún dudó en su destaparse los ojos, pero finalmente asomó uno de sus ojos, comprobando que Saskia no se había quitado nada más allá de la cuenta.

Bajó su mirada hasta el hombro de la chica, y bruscamente se sintió desconcertado.

En su hombro, Saskia tenía un tatuaje, no muy grande pero bastante detallado, con dos peces y el símbolo de su signo. Elevó una ceja, pensando que Saskia le estaba jugando una broma muy estúpida.

-...Tal vez el destino si estaba marcado, como dice Shion.

Afrodita frunció el ceño. -¿Me estás diciendo que tenías esto desde antes?

Saskia asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Si! Una vez mi padre estaba tan enojado conmigo, que decidí tomar revancha. Así que me fui a la ciudad y gasté sus ahorros en un tatuaje.

Afrodita durante unos segundos intentó buscar la lógica en esa anécdota, pero no lo logró.

-¿Y por qué Piscis?

-Porque si iba a durar conmigo por siempre, que fuera algo de buena fortuna y que no cambiara jamás.

-...es un buen punto.

Afrodita suspiró, y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello, visiblemente aliviado.

-Uf... necesitas aprender a comportarte con mayor delicadeza., por tu pobre e inocente maestro.

-Usted no es ni pobre ni inocente.

-¡Dioses, Saskia!

-¡El signo de Piscis me estuvo protegiendo todo este tiempo y seguro fue por él que estoy aquí; desde luego que quiero representarlo!

Afrodita suspiró. No estaba totalmente convencido, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que con su aprendiza no era posible esperar respuestas lógicas.

Pasaron varios largos días más, en la misma rutina de entrenamiento. Shura había partido en misión a España, muy a pesar de Saskia que gustaba de escaparse al menos unos minutos a Capricornio para saludarlo cuando Afrodita le daba algunos ratos libres.

Por su parte, Máscara de Muerte no se apareció hasta los últimos días de ese mes, también pretextando de una misión. Como de costumbre, los demás caballeros pasaban por Piscis pero no se detenían demasiado tiempo.

Saskia se daba cuenta a qué se refería Afrodita con eso de que no le gustaba la gente.

Entonces, el mismo día en que Máscara por fin pasó a saludar (¿molestar?) en Piscis, Saskia decidió que había hecho suficientes méritos en las pasadas semanas y que tenía derecho de pedirle un favor a su maestro.

-¿Que si puedes bajar a Rodorio?- respondió Afrodita en cuanto la chica terminó de exponerle su idea.-Seguro, para que puedas escapar sin que nadie te moleste.

-Seamos sinceros, Dite ¿A donde ratos podría escapar esta chica?

Saskia y Afrodita voltearon hacia Máscara de Muerte. Saskia tenía ganas de reclamarle el comentario, pero no lo hizo porque a final de cuentas estaba defendiéndola… de un modo irónico, pero defendiéndola.

-Yugoslavia ya no existe y de todos modos Europa está en plena moda de cazar gitanos. No creo que sea tan estúpida e inconsciente como para dejar este lugar.

-Gracias… supongo.

-Es un placer señorita.

Afrodita suspiró y miró a Máscara de Muerte con los ojos entrecerrados, cómo repasando sus opciones. La idea no le gustaba, pero Máscara de verdad tenía un buen punto.

-La acompañaré, si eso te tranquiliza.

-Más bien al contrario. ¿Qué clase de planes tienes en mente, cangrejo?

-Absolutamente ninguno. Sólo comportarme como el caballero que soy.

-¿Y como el casanova que dicen en Rodorio que eres?

-¿Esos son celos?

-¡Cállate Saskia!

Menos de diez minutos después, Afrodita los observaba irse fuera de su templo, visiblemente fastidiado.

-¡Oh Bella Chao!

-¡Bella Chao!

-¡Bella Chao Chao Chao!

-Ahora son dos…- murmuró Afrodita, frustrado. Mientras los veía alejarse, y mientras silenciosamente le rogaba a cualquier dios que quisiera escucharlo que Máscara Mortal no fuera a hacerle nada a Saskia, Afrodita cayó en cuenta de que le había tocado una muy mala suerte en la vida:

Saskia tenía 16. A esa edad él ya tenía su armadura.

-…¡Patético: encima de todo, me tocó una alumna vieja!- y se retiró al interior de su templo. Nada que una buena sesión de acondicionamiento capilar no pudiese aliviar.

Gato negro, apenas Afrodita entró al templo, corrió a sentarse en uno de los frescos escalones de la entrada. Se tumbó cuan largo era, estirándose perezosamente en la sombra.

Gata blanca lo siguió, más cautelosa, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no había peligro acompañó al gato y también se acostó boca arriba, estirándose en el fresco suelo de piedra.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Pequeñas notas** :

 **Majari.** Es el nombre que algunas comunidades gitanas utilizan para referirse a la virgen María. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la religión exacta de Saskia es completamente aleatoria, no se lo tomen muy enserio (igual que todo en este fanfic, por cierto). De hecho, me parece que Majari es más usado en España que en los balcanes...

 **Mori Shej, Sabina.** Es una canción del grupo Kalyi Jag, escrita para la hijita de uno de ellos. Este grupo-asociación para la promoción de la cultura romaní, es proveniente de Hungría y hace un trabajo muy importante para esta cultura. Como gran parte de la música que presento aquí, viene del album de Putumayo "Gypsy groove".

 **Yugoslavia.** ¡Por fin el país de origen de Saskia! Este país existia como tal hasta los años noventas, cuando una serie de conflictos políticos, étnicos y raciales terminó por ocasionar una sangrienta separación, dejando miles de personas con una identidad fragmentada. Enmedio de todo el conflicto, los gitanos fueron un sector de la población especialmente atacado. Explicar las razones de Yugoslavia resulta terriblemente complicado, por lo que sólo les dejo un muy breve comentario.

En todo caso, en la actualidad lo que era Yugoslavia se dividió en Serbia, Bornia-Herzegovina, Kosovo, Montenegro, Croacia, Macedonia y Eslovenia.

Créditos a Goran Bregovich por compartir la frase de "Si no estás loco no eres normal" en una de sus entrevistas.

 **Saskia sólo es un OC y NO representa a la cultura romaní, ya lo saben. Este fanfic está hecho con meros propósitos de entretenimiento, y en ningún momento tolerará ningún tipo de comentario racista: los comentarios con este tipo de contenido serán eliminados. Saskia tiene defectos por su propia personalidad, no para representar en ningún momento la cultura romaní.**


	7. Diri Diri ¿So Kevjan?

**¡Bienvenidos al capítulo número siete! Quiero darle muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios acerca de la historia ¡No tienen idea de cuanto me alegran!**

 **Este capítulo es especial. En primer lugar ¡Tiene un minúsculo cameo de nuestros héroes! Y en segundo lugar, una pequeña aparición de un OC de mi amiga Xocowilde (que por cierto escribe muy genial). ¡Disfruten de la entrada en escena de Ario!...**

 **...y un poquito de angst adicional.**

 **Espero nadie se ofenda por las frustraciones de Afrodita en este fanfic.**

 **Saskia es mi OC, aparte de ella nada en este fanfic me pertenece excepto la historia.**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Diri Diri So Kevjan?**

 _"Ay, Diri Diri Diri, cómo puede ser?"_

* * *

—¡Miau!—exclamó gata blanca.

Gato negro se puso en guardia, con un pedazo de sardina en la boca. Gata blanca tenía claras intenciones de robarle su comida, así que el gato tendió una pata intentando rasguñarla.

La mitad de su trozo de sardina cayó al piso por el movimiento y la gata se abalanzó sobre él. Dos gatos felices, con pedazos de sardina en la boca.

—¡Qué día tan asqueroso!

Afrodita no dejaba de pensar en lo desagradable y espantoso que iba a ser el día que venía, y peor: lo espantosa que sería la siguiente semana. Todo el santuario estaba emocionado como si fueran todos niños de cinco años, lo que sòlo empeoraba el humor del caballero.

Todo el mundo le parecía insoportable en ese momento. Desde gata blanca, que no dejaba de merodear desagradablemente cerca de Piscis, hasta Aioros, que parecía haber aumentado un mil por ciento su entusiasmo. Incluso Camus, de costumbre tan frío, lo sacaba de quicio en ese momento.

—Uy si, mi adorado discípulo vendrá al santuario, estoy tan feliz y tan emocionado…— gruñó Afrodita en una exagerada imitación, mientras terminaba de arreglar un arreglo floral puesto a propósito en el camino (Que con suerte podría accidentar a algún guardia para curar su frustración) —Estúpido Camus. Es un cubo de hielo para cualquier cosa, pero apenas se entera que Hyoga va a venir y se vuelve tan infantil como todos los demás.

Tenía razones de estar molesto: El santuario estaba por recibir en visita a esos jóvenes salvadores de la humanidad, aquellos ejemplos perfectos de virtud y valentía, esos caballeros de la esperanza... ¡Los caballeros de bronce!

De sólo pensar en verles las caras, Afrodita tuvo que reprimir impulsos de lanzar lejos su arreglo floral. Menos mal que Máscara no estaba cerca, ni Shura, pues ese mal humor y su causa seguro no lo entenderían. No entenderìan la frustración y la culpabilidad que le causaba recordar el pasado.

Y ver a los caballeros de bronce SIEMPRE le recordaba el pasado.

Si algo detestaba Afrodita de Piscis era ver (en la cara del caballero de Andrómeda especialmente) un recordatorio de haber actuado mal en el momento menos indicado. Era muy desagradable, pues Afrodita sabìa que había cumplido su ideal de seguir al más fuerte, de la forma que siempre lo hacía, pero nadie en el santuario lo comprendía así. Ni siquiera el muro de los lamentos había servido para lavar por completo sus faltas.

Le gustaba su vida ahora, sólo en el santuario, ocupándose de sus deberes tranquilamente… esta visita de los caballeros de bronce iba a forzar una mirada al pasado de parte de todos sus compañeros. Y en medio de las glorias recordadas, en cabeza de todos estarían las faltas del caballero.

—Y luego Shun de Andròmeda va a quedarse con su cara de inocente, y todo mundo se voltearà hacia mi pensando " _¿Pero còmo pudo atacar a un alma tan pura?_ "…— murmurò, enojado, arrancando una flor fuera de su lugar con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Frunció el ceño y elevó la mirada hacia el templo patriarcal —…alma pura, alma pura… ¡Y bien que se convirtió en Hades, el niño!

Encima de todo, a Shion se le había ocurrido que era una muy buena idea mandar llamar a Saskia para "a _segurarse que Afrodita estuviese haciendo un buen trabajo_ ". Afrodita estaba furioso: ¿Tan poca confianza le tenían?

Jamàs a Camus, ni a Marin, ni a Dohko… ¡Ni siquiera a Máscara! Les habían hecho un control como ese.

Se estremeció al pensar en todas las cosas desagradables que debía estar diciendo Saskia sobre él, y se preguntó qué sucederìa si Shion consideraba que Afrodita se estaba pasando. Si tenía suerte, todo se arreglaría con un sermón.

—Los de bronce, Saskia acusándome… y encima esa estúpida gata dando vueltas por mi casa. Ya comienza a arderme la nariz… dioses, debo de verme fatal.

Afrodita terminó su arreglo floral, lo acomodó en un sitio discreto donde seguro pasaría algún guardia (ya luego diría que intentaba probar su eficacia contra los enemigos), y se retiró a su templo, tratando de arreglarse el cabello. El dìa que seguía definitivamnte iba a ser horrible.

A ver si no ganaba 10 años en su pobre rostro.

Al día siguiente, Shura quería pasar a saludar a su amigo. Una intuición le decía que Afrodita no debía estar de muy buen humor (él mismo no se sentía completamente bien). Para su sorpresa, al llegar al templo no lo recibió el caballero, sino la futura amazona de Piscis.

Shura se sorprendió un poco al ver el aspecto de la chica.

Saskia traia su ropa de entrenamiento de siempre, con sus protecciones en brazos, piernas, pecho y hombros.. pero lo impresionante era su cabello. Afrodita había pasado probablemente horas haciéndole un arreglo floral de rosas negras, rojas y una blanca sobre la cabeza, atadas con su cabello y formando un tocado impresionante.

…y claro, probablemente muy peligroso.

—¿Qué tal, Saskia?— saludó el cabalero. —¿Se encuentra Afrodita?

—…está dormido, o eso creo— respondió Saskia, extrañada —Sólo se levantó, me puso todas las rosas en el cabello y luego se encerró en su cuarto.

—Vaya…— era lo que pensaba. Afrodita se había dejado llevar por su mal humor.

Saskia observó al caballero de capricornio con curiosidad.

—Shura, ¿Tiene idea de qué le ocurre? Le pregunté pero me respondió que no era de mi incumbencia. _Estúpido gadjo._

Los fríos ojos del hombre se cerraron un momento, y después suspiró.

—Creo que hablaré con el. Estamos algo nerviosos él, Máscara y yo, es todo.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Hoy llegan los cinco héroes de este santuario… y digamos que eso nos trae malos recuerdos.

Shura se encogió de hombros, mientras pasaba al lado de la aprendiza (a unos prudentes centímetros de distancia) y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Afrodita. Saskia no le despegó la mirada, pero no dijo nada pues no comprendía qué rayos podía estar ocurriendo.

…si visitan héroes… ¿No se supone que es algo bueno?

…y para esto… ¿Por qué héroes?

Saskia observó extrañada como Shura tocaba a la puerta tranquilamente, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Vio que Shura fruncía el ceño, e insistía. De pronto, Saskia tuvo un dejá-vu.

—…¿Sabe, Shura? Esto me recuerda cuando mi hermana Viviana iba a casarse pero no quería. Se encerró en su habitación por tres días completos.

Shura volteò hacia ella con expresión neutral.

—No deja de sorprenderme como siempre usas ejemplos femeninos para tu maestro.

Saskia se cruzó de brazos. —¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo puede sorprenderle? A mi me sorprendería lo contrario.

—Exacto, pero me sorprende la desfachatez con que lo dices, aun después de estar entrenando con él por casi seis meses.

Shura volteó de nuevo hacia la puerta, que seguía igual de cerrada. Volviò a tocar, volvió a insistir, pero Afrodita no abrìa.

—¿Por qué no destruye la puerta?

Shura negó con la cabeza.

—No es la idea, Saskia.

—Entonces no sé que decirle. Incluso prometí que no pondría mi música a alto volumen si se decidía a salir, pero no funcionó.

—En ese caso, creo que sólo queda una solución. Saskia, ve corriendo por Máscara de Muerte. Dile que lo necesito aquí de forma urgente.

Saskia inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Cree que a él si le abrirá?

—No es lo mismo si yo se lo pido a que si él se lo pide.

Saskia se quedó en silencio, pero no se moviò de su lugar.

—…¿Qué pasa?

—¿Está completamente seguro de que los dos no son…?

—¡Saskia en lugar de decir tonterías trae al cangrejo aquí inmediatamente!

Y Saskia salió corriendo, pues el tono de voz de Shura la había asustado un poco. La bajada a cáncer resultó muy rápida pero bastante caótica, sobretodo porque al correr la gitana dejó algunas rosas tóxicas desperdigadas por los templos. A casi todos los caballeros los encontró arreglando cosas en las casas zodiacales y no prestó atención a los gritos de quienes querían regañarla por las rosas que dejaba a su paso.

Llegó a cáncer un poco después, muy cansada pues había corrido lo más rápido posible. Shura tenía tal modo de decir las cosas que esa orden le había sonado urgente. Como de vida o muerte.

—¡Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer!— gritó, con lo poco de aire que le quedaba, recargándose en una columna. Nadie respondió, y la gitana no tenía ganas de entrar a la casa, llena de esa extraña niebla y presencia fantasmagórica. Pero como Máscara no salía, por si acaso la gitana se hizo un gesto de protección contra el mal de ojo, y probó llamarlo otra vez.

—¡Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer! ¡Shura requiere su presencia en Piscis!

Silencio. Saskia tragò saliva.

—…¡Mi maestro està encerrado en su habitación! ¡Salga, por favor!

Esta vez, el ruido de pasos le indicó que Máscara se estaba acercando. Saskia sonrió bajo su máscara al ver que no necesitaría entrar a la casa.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡ _Madonna_ , lo que es molestar, de verdad!

Máscara de muerte salió de la casa abotonándose una camisa negra, le sonrió a Saskia y pasó a su lado directamente rumbo a Piscis. Saskia apenas si había recuperado el aliento, pero lo siguió.

—¿Y esas rosas? — preguntó burlonamente el caballero.

—Mi maestro dijo que era para que siguiera acostumbrándome a ellas.

—Pues el arreglo está hecho un desastre. Cuando lleguemos, mientras yo hablo con él por favor intenta repararlo y cuida de que quede bien.

Saskia asintió con la cabeza mucho màs extrañada. Máscara siempre se burlaba de los gustos estéticos de Afrodita, y nunca reprimía sus comentarios sobre lo ridículo que le parecía su preocupación por la belleza. Mientras subían, Saskia se dio cuenta de que sólo Máscara seguía vestido de civil.

Todos los caballeros dorados llevaban puestas sus armaduras y parecían haberse esmerado en que sus casas se vieran majestuosas.

Máscara de Muerte saludó a todos los caballeros que se encontraron, y cruzó muy rápidamente las casas. Aunque muchos expresaron sus disgustos por las rosas que Saskia había dejado tiradas, Máscara de Muerte sólo respondìa un "coméntenselo a Afrodita más tarde".

—¿Exactamente què le sucede a mi maestro?— preguntó Saskia mientras terminaban de cruzar por escorpio.

—…Bah, un disgusto. Sólo esta haciendo una rabieta como la nena adolescente que es.— respondió él, moviéndo la mano como si le restara importancia al asunto.

Saskia negó con la cabeza. Ya había decidido que no comprendía cómo funcionaba la relación entre Màscara y Afrodita.

" _Probablemente sea porque los dos son tan raros que es imposible que se entiendan de forma normal…"_ pensó como conclusión.

Llegaron por fin a Piscis y Máscara entrò con total desfachatez hasta donde se encontraba Shura, cruzado de brazos y con la puerta cerrada. Saskia siguió al caballero de cáncer, que llegó extendiendo los brazos.

—¡Hey, Shura! ¿ _Tuto bene_? ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

—Ni siquiera ha respondido mis llamados.

—Pff…— se acercó a la puerta y tocó tres veces. —¡Hey! ¡Rosa Mayor!

No hubo respuesta. Él insistió.

—…¡Rosa mayor! Vamos a charlar un poco, no te vas a dejar intimidar por unos niñatos con armaduras oxidadas ¿Oh si?

Otra vez, sin respuesta.

—¡Vamos, Dita!— volvió a tocar tres veces. Shura y Saskia observaron neutralmente la escena. —…Dita, deja de hacerte la diva y sal de ahì, ¿Quieres?

Justo cuando Saskia estaba por decir que no parecía funcionar, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose sólo un poco la hizo sobresaltarse. Máscara de Muerte sonrió, y antes de que Saskia viese siquiera si Afrodita estaba del otro lado, el caballero de cáncer entró a la habitación, y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Entonces, Piscis quedó en silencio.

—…siempre funciona.— hasta que Shura hablò, encogiéndose de hombros. Saskia tenía los ojos muy abiertos bajo su màscara, aun sin estar segura de qué rayos pensar sobre toda la escena. Shura, en cambio, despreocupadamente caminò hacia la salida a sorpresa de la mujer, que lo siguió con prisa.

—¡Hey! ¡Espere!

Afuera, el cielo se estaba nublando, dejando un desagradable tono gris a todo lo que los rodeaba. Saskia sintió como si el clima estuviese reflejando perfectamente la atmosfera que sentía entre sus conocidos.

—No te preocupes, el asunto ya està parcialmente resuelto.

—Pero… pero…— balbuceó Saskia —¿Pero y…?

—Sólo ten un poco de paciencia. Los caballeros de bronce llegaran casi a la noche y para entonces veras que tu maestro estará perfectamente bien.

—¿…Qué están…?

—Hablando cosas de ellos— el español le restó importancia, volteó hacia Saskia y la miró de pies a cabeza —Por favor, arregla esas rosas en tu cabello o a Afrodita le dará un ataque en cuanto salga.

—…¿Y sòlo dejarà esto así? ¿Shura… pero…?

—Deja de balbucear confusamente y arreglate, por favor. Afrodita y Máscara se entienden en su propia forma, a veces yo no entro en esa combinación—bajó la cabeza — De cualquier forma, yo también tengo varias cosas que pensar.

Ahora Saskia estaba muchísimo más confundida. Todos a su alrededor parecían estar ocultándole una tonelada de cosas.

—¡Shura!

Como si fuera planeado por los dioses, en cuanto Shura le dio la espalda comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

—Hoy veremos a los hombres que nos mataron por la justicia. Esa sensación no te la puedo explicar, y tampoco puedo contarte toda la historia: Eso le corresponde a Afrodita.

Saskia se quedó callada esta vez, mientras Shura de Capricornio bajaba las escaleras. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por su armadura, igual que caian sobre las hombreras de Saskia. La gitana no se movió por unos segundos, tratando de comprender, pero al pensar que con demasiada agua el efecto en su cabello podría resultar mucho peor, entró corriendo a Piscis.

Con lo raros que estaban todos, sólo faltaría que le echaran la culpa si Afrodita volvía a molestarse.

Afrodita tardó casi una hora más en salir. Saskia se había encerrado en su pequeño baño, plantada frente al espejo, tratando de que el arreglo floral sobre su cabeza volviera a verse tan exquisito como Afrodita lo había puesto. Batalló mucho, pues definitivamente el caballero era mucho màs hábil para ese tipo de cosas que ella, hasta que finalmente las rosas en su cabello dejaron de verse desarregladas.

Con extremo cuidado volvió a poner la rosa blanca en el centro, aunque aun no era inmune a ella. Las rosas negras le dejaron lastimados los dedos, pero al menos no le arrancaron piel ni le sacaron mucha sangre. El aroma de las rosas rojas la tenía ligeramente mareada.

Saskia eligió los pendientes más grandes de su pequeña colección, y se arregló un mechón de cabello fuera de lugar, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Casi se abalanzó al pasillo para ver a su maestro salir.

Desde luego, lo primero que vio fue a un sonriente Máscara de Muerte, sacando con una mano a Afrodita de Piscis, quien se veía extremadamente arreglado y con la armadura puesta, excepto el casco que llevaba en una mano. Estaba arreglando los mechones de cabello que caian elegantemente sobre su cara. Como la vez de la reunión.

—¿…maestro..?— preguntó la gitana.

Afrodita volteó y sus ojos la recorrieron, como buscando una falla. Su expresión volvía a ser tan altanera como de costumbre, cosa que enojó un poco a Saskia.

—Está bien. Para no haber estado yo, te ves suficientemente decente como para presentarte a los caballeros de bronce.

Ahora una venita se marcó en la frente de Saskia, bajo la máscara.

—¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Encerrado por horas! ¡Yo estaba preocupada, y ahora sale como si nada y encima se permite criticarme! ¡ _Lo que no es tener vergüenza, de verdad!—_ eso último en romaní.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros, mientras Màscara comenzaba a reírse.

—¡Tú déjalo, Saskia! Igual Rosa mayor esta listo para recibir a esos héroes de nuestro glorioso santuario. Seguro que a Shun de Andrómeda se le bajan los humos.

A Saskia le parecía haber oído ese nombre antes. Suspiró: la llegada de esos caballeros le comenzaba a resultar muy fastidiosa. Justo cuando creía comprender cómo funcionaba el santuario, y cuando creía saber qué sucedía a su alrededor, llevaba un día completo sin entender NADA de lo que decían los demás.

—Me despido. No sé si es obligatorio o no usar armadura hoy, pero tampoco quiero desentonar tanto con mis queridos compañeros— dijo Máscara, antes de retirarse tranquilamente. Saskia lo observò alejarse. Afuera llovía con fuerza, pero a Máscara de Muerte no parecía preocuparle.

Saskia estuvo por preguntarle a Afrodita por qué lo dejaba irse sin siquiera agradecer, pero el caballero tomó la palabra antes.

—Bueno, Saskia. Tengo arreglos florales que colocar en mi casa. Se supone que es un día de fiesta— dijo Afrodita, como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras caminaba hacia su jardín, en la salida de Piscis.

—¿No debería usar de las rosas normales que tiene en su otro jardín?— preguntò Saskia, siguiéndolo, señalando la dirección del otro jardín.

—Una o dos rosas venenosas no hacen daño a nadie. Dudo que alguien llore si Seiya se marea al pasar por aquí.

Saskia suspiró. Otro nombre más a la lista de _"Nombres de gente que Saskia no conoce pues llegó después de lo que sea que esos locos hayan hecho en el santuario"_

—Seiya, Shun de Andro… Andro… lo que sea… ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?

—No tiene punto que te explique, los conocerás hoy... y a la señorita Saori.

—¿Quién es la señorita Saori?

—La reencarnación de Athena.

Saskia detuvo su marcha, abrió los ojos como platos bajo su máscara, y casi se desmaya de la impresión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

—No lo creí necesario, creí que lo sabías.

—¡Pero… no lo sabía! ¡¿Voy a estar frente a una diosa?!

Luego de varias explicaciones, un montón de preparativos y arreglos más, y sobretodo una larguísima lista de indicaciones de Afrodita a Saskia para asegurarse que la gitana se mantendría educada frente a los jóvenes héroes del santuario (y la diosa).

Sólo cinco minutos, se repetía mentalmente Afrodita mientras veía que el reloj marcaba el avance de la noche. Cinco minutos, y todo estaría bien.

Sólo dejar que los jóvenes y Saori pasaran por su templo, saludar, y punto. Hacer a Saskia reverenciarlos, y punto.

Llegó la hora. Desde Piscis podía oírse el barullo allá abajo y Afrodita estaba inquieto. Saskia lo observó visiblemente impaciente, preguntándose por qué tanta gente estaba emocionada.

Con que los héroes del santuario… ella también se sentía impaciente de verlos y saber qué rayos le ocurría a todos últimamente. Pasó una larguísima media hora hasta que Saskia pudo sentir un montón de cosmos acercándose. Su percepción no estaba aún muy desarrollada, pero el gigantesco cosmos que se acercaba, junto con todos los demás, eran imposibles de ignorar.

Ese cosmos era… extraño. Se sentía como si llenara todo a su alrededor, sereno y pacífico. De inmediato la gitana se sintió relajada al sentirlo acercarse.

Justo cuando las primeras figuras aparecieron en la entrada, Afrodita le puso una mano en la cabeza obligándola a hacer una reverencia igual que él.

—¡Afrodita de Piscis!— una voz femenina se oyó cercana, aunque Saskia no pudo ver a la persona hasta que su maestro retiró su mano permitiéndole levantar la mirada.

—Es un honor, mi diosa. Ella es Saskia, mi aprendiz.

—…E…— Saskia estaba sorprendida de lo serio y tranquilo que había hablado su maestro. —Es un honor.

La diosa le sonrió. Era una mujer de menos de treinta años, con rostro bondadoso y largo cabello lila.

—Mucho gusto. Espero que dentro de poco podamos vernos cara a cara.

Saskia sonrió aunque la mujer no pudiese verla. Le causó una sincera simpatía, aunque el impresionante cosmos de la mujer evitó que la gitana se atreviese a hablar más. De cualquier forma, Afrodita la observaba atento a cualquier error que pudiese tener.

—¿Qué tal, Afrodita? La verdad aún no me acostumbro a eso de hablar con formalidad.

Entonces Saskia notó a las personas detrás de la diosa. El que acababa de hablar se había acercado unos pasos y le tendía una mano a Afrodita. Se veía más o menos de la misma edad que la mujer frente a ella.

—Seiya. Qué gusto tenerlos de nuevo en el santuario.— dijo Afrodita respondiéndole el saludo. Saskia no recordaba haber visto un apretón de manos tan incómodo. Al menos de parte de su maestro: el joven frente a él sólo estaba sonriendo despreocupadamente.

—¡Un gusto, Saskia!

—¡Un gusto!— respondió ella rápidamente.

—¿Qué tal, Afrodita?— saludó otro de ellos, también acercándose. Saskia lo observó con mucha curiosidad: para ser héroes los cinco se veían totalmente distintos a lo que se hubiese podido imaginar. Este, en especial, se dijo, merece mención honorífica.

—Shun de Andrómeda— Afrodita forzó una sonrisa.

"Ah. Este es el Shun de Andrómeda del que tanto se quejaba… parece chica" pensó Saskia. Encima, el joven, de cabello verde y ojos grandes, tenía en sus brazos al otro némesis de Afrodita; gata blanca acurrucándose. Por unos momentos, Saskia tuvo ganas de reírse.

—Saludos, Afrodita de Piscis.— dijo uno de ellos, de cabello largo. El otro que no había hablado hasta el momento, un rubio de ojos azules, también sonrió y dijo otro saludo, que Afrodita respondió con la misma distinción que los otros.

"Guapo…" pensó Saskia. Atrás de ellos, uno más, alto y con mala cara, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Afrodita. Si su maestro estaba disimulando su desagrado, este tipo definitivamente no lo estaba logrando.

Y parecía un delincuente. Hasta tenía una cicatriz en medio de la cara.

Finalmente, luego de unas palabras de cortesía más, el grupo se despidió y se retiró hacia la sala patriarcal. En cuanto los vio desaparecer en el pasadizo que los llevaría a la sala pátriarcal, Afrodita dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Saskia también relajó su postura.

—¿Entonces ellos son los héroes?

—Sí.

—¿También el guapo?

—Sí.

—¿Y el que parece chica?

—También.

—¿Y el de pelo muy largo?

—El de pelo muy largo.

—¿Y el que parece delincuente?

—Si.

—Entonces también es héroe el...

—Si, el cabeza dura de pelo café es su lider.

—Waaaa...

Siguió un silencio.

—Y contra quien combatieron?

—...Contra Hades, Poseidón, los guerreros de Asgaard... y nosotros mismos.

Saskia frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué contra ustedes?

Afrodita de pronto la miró con esos ojos grandes que ponía cuando algo lo ofuscaba o molestaba especialmente. Encima... en sus ojos se leía algo muy extraño, Saskia no lo había visto así... ¿Su maestro estaba asustado?

—Son muchas preguntas y estoy cansado.

—Pero si sólo...

—¡Sólo nada! Cierra la boca y regresa a tu habitación: Ya he tenido suficiente de TODOS ustedes el día de hoy.

—Pero yo sólo...

Afrodita se dio la vuelta, sin hacer caso, y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

—¡Y por el amor de todos los santos, no dejes más entrar esos estúpidos gatos aquí!

Todo se volvió pesado para Saskia. Afrodita estaba de mal humor, esto se notaba en su cara y hasta en su cabello, lo que lo ponía de un humor aún peor. Al día siguiente, el caballero la envió a entrenar sola, a practicar en especial su puntería.

Después de todo, de nada le serviría acostumbrarse a las rosas si no lograba lanzarlas como se debía: Toma cualquier piedra en el coliseo, y tirala lo más lejos que puedas. Después, pon una piedra en el suelo e intenta golpearla con otra piedra. Entrenamiento simple.

Saskia obedeció, pues de cualquier forma estar cerca de Afrodita malhumorado no era una idea que la convenciera demasiado. Creyó que sólo sería un día tranquilo cuando llegó al coliseo, pero al comenzar a recolectar piedras y a lanzarlas fue que escuchó las voces.

Al principio creyó estar imaginando cosas. Se concentró en los golpes que daba al aire, pero los murmullos iban en aumento. Volteó hacia los lados, buscando de dónde venían pues definitivamente le estaban dedicados o a su maestro.

Varias palabras se repetían en el aire.

" _Traidor" "Afeminado" "Sádico" "Rosas"_

Saskia frunció el ceño. Un grupito de aprendices, no a mucha distancia, estaba observándola entrenar. Ella se preguntó si no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pero ese día en el coliseo no había ningún caballero vigilando.

Aparentemente todos, incluidos los de plata, se habían tomado el día libre.

Los tres jóvenes, unos años menores que ella, se veían en plena edad de querer imponerse a los demás. Saskia no sabía si estaban intentado llamar su atención de un modo muy desagradable.

—¡Hey, gitana!

Uno de los tres, que reconoció como alumno del caballero de Leo, llegado apenas hacían unas semanas, dio unos pasos al frente altaneramente. El modo de andar hacia ella y su mirada le recordó a los policías de Atenas cuando le pedían sus papeles.

Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos.

—¿Por qué no nos dejas ver tu rostro? Decidiremos de entre tu maestro y tu quien es más hermoso— se burló el joven. Saskia enderezó su postura para dejarle en claro que no le daba miedo.

—Dentro de un tiempo lo verás por ti mismo y no necesitaré tomarme la molestia de matarte.

El aprendiz se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y la otra opción?

Saskia lo miró de pies a cabeza despectivamente.

—Tengo mi orgullo.

El chico frente a ella no pareció tomarse bien esa respuesta. Tomó una pose amenazante, visiblemente herido.

—Sucia gitana… Me pregunto cómo Shion permitió tu estancia en este recinto ¿Cuánto le has robado a tu maestro desde que estás aquí?

Saskia abrió los ojos como platos bajo su máscara y se quedó paralizada. Desde su llegada al santuario, desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento, nadie le había dedicado una frase tan hostil. Aún Afrodita con todas sus burlas y sus insultos… ni siquiera en un principio la había insultado de esa forma.

Había sonado justo como las personas de Atenas. Sonaba justo como los policías que la habían deportado varias veces. Como los que habían incendiado la caravana de su tío en una ocasión.

—¡Tu raza está maldita y terminarás igual de corrupta que tu maestro!

—Veremos si te atreves a decir lo mismo en unos años, cuando tengas puesta tu armadura de _bronce._ Te recibiré en mi templo con honores.— respondió Saskia.

El chico estuvo a punto de lanzare un puñetazo, cuando una figura se interpuso entre ambos.

—¡Basta!— Saskia observó con curiosidad al chico que acababa de interponerse. Era casi un niño —No estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros.

—¿Y tu quien te crees?— El que había insultado a Saskia parecía tener ganas de pelear.

—Soy el alumno de Máscara de Muerte, heredaré la armadura de Cáncer.

—Bah. ¡Nos vemos, gitana! Deberías estarte ahogando de vergüenza de entrenar con el caballero de piscis! ¡Maldijo a su propia casa por muchas generaciones! Los dioses seguirán castigándolo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Saskia apretó el puño, sin dejar de mirar al joven.

Le respondió gritando un par de insultos en su lengua natal, deseando que el mal de ojo lo siguiera hasta donde fuera, pero el solo se burló. Mientras lo miraba alejarse, Saskia se sintió frustrada: contrariamente a su madrina Malena, ella no sabía maldecir a una persona.

—Mi nombre es Ario.— le dijo el jovencito frente a ella.

Saskia lo miró con curiosidad. Era muy joven, pero se veía a leguas que el chico sería aún más apuesto con el paso del tiempo. Bajo su máscara, sonrió de toparse con un gadjo amable para variar.

...Y Lindo.

—¿Ario?

Tenía el cabello de color azul verdoso. Uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por un parche, pero su mirada no dejaba de ser amable. Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Los grandes ojos del muchacho la hicieron sentirse nerviosa, aunque en esta circunstancia no era desagradable.

-Saskia.

Dos gatos pasaron corriendo por el coliseo, visiblemente persiguiéndose o jugando a perseguirse.

Ario regresó a su propio entrenamiento. Saskia suspiró y decidió dejar de sentirse enojada respecto a lo pasado. Tenía que seguir sus prácticas de puntería.

Y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

…venganza.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Recordemos que Saskia no vio la serie: aparte de lo poco que le digan, no sabe lo que ha ocurrido antes de su llegada al santuario.  
**

 **Varias canciones de este fanfic provienen del disco Gypsy Caravan de Putumayo. Bendito sea.  
**

 **Diri Diri So Kevjan.** No he encontrado la letra traducida de esta canción, excepto que según Putumayo trata de unos celos que terminaron mal. Esta canción es interpretada por Romanyi Rota, un grupo de música gitana.

Según lo que menciona, esta canción tiene un estilo entre Griego y Macedonio.

 **Ario.** Es el OC de mi amiga Xocowilde... en este universo lo incluí como alumno de Máscara Mortal, aunque más comunmente lo encontrarán como hijo adoptivo de Shaka e Ikki... digamos que resultaba un poco complicado incluir eso en el fanfic.

De cualquier forma, por desgracia no aparecerá mucho en este fanfic... ni sus interacciones con Saskia. Sientanse en libertad de shippearlos si así lo desean (yo lo hago).

 **Madonna.** Desde luego, no la cantante. Es un modo de referirse a la virgen María, una expresión bastante común en italia.

 **Tuto Bene.** Todo bien, en italiano.

 **Saskia NO representa a la cultura gitana. Esto sólo es un fanfic.**


	8. Mesecina

**¡Al fin! ¡Este maldito semestre por fin terminó! Desde luego (y como ya se está volviendo costumbre, qué caray…) una disculpa más por todo el tiempo que tardé en actualizar esta historia. Los capítulos 9 y 10 aún siguen en proceso pero estarán listos en corto.**

 **Gracias, muchísimas gracias, a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar. No saben cuanto me encanta leer sus opiniones, ideas e impresiones. Varias personas me preguntaron si habría más interaccón con los dorados: intentaré agregar unas cuantas escenas más con ellos.**

 **Ya saben: esto es sólo un fanfic, Saskia no representa a la comunidad gitana, es sólo un OC con defectos propios. Nada de esto excepto Saskia es de mi propiedad. Ario es un OC de mi amiga Xocowilde.**

 **Capitulo 8:**

 **Mesecina**

 **Mesecina (Luz de Luna)**

" _Ya no hay sol_

 _Ya no hay luna_

 _Ya no estás aquí, yo ya no estoy aquí_

 _Por desgracia, ya no hay nada_

 _La negrura de la guerra nos ha envuelto_

 _Nos ha envuelto, por desgracia_

 _Y le pregunto a mi querida:_

 _¿Que será de nosotros?_

 _Luz de luna, luz de luna_

 _Yoi yoi yoi yoi_

 _A medianoche el sol brilla_

 _Yoi yoi yoi yoi_

 _Un rayo de luz atraviesa el cielo_

 _Nadie sabe, nadie sabe_

 _Nadie sabe, nadie sabe_

 _Si es la luna, o es el sol."_

* * *

Máscara de muerte estaba roncando tranquilamente, tendido cuan largo era sobre su cama. No había dormido demasiado bien, así que aprovechaba la mañana para recuperar sueño. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Se movió trabajosamente hacia un lado, estiró un brazo para alcanzar a tocar la otra presencia junto a él…

…y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Ey! ¡Esto no estaba permitido!— exclamó, levantándose bruscamente.

Gata Blanca y Gato Negro despertaron sobresaltados y comenzaron a correr por la cama hasta finalmente caer al piso observando en dirección al caballero de cáncer.

—¡En ningún momento les di permiso de dormir en mi cama, gatos nefastos!

Deathmask frunció el ceño mientras veía a los gatos alejarse. Luego, volvió a recostarse en su cama, decidido a dormirse de nuevo. De todos modos, no tenía especialmente ganas de salir y encontrarse con cualquiera de los héroes del santuario. Retar a Shiryu a duelo de nuevo probablemente no sería muy bien visto y Ario seguro se levantaría sólo.

Al mismo tiempo, el caballero de la doceava casa estaba más o menos del mismo humor.

Era malo para su piel y olía mal, pero el caballero de piscis consideró que acababa de pasar suficientes molestias para poder permitirse un momento de distención fumando un cigarrillo. De todos modos, Saskia estaba ocupada por unas horas y podía tomarse unos minutos a solas.

Sacó de su mesita de noche una cajetilla que guardaba sólo en caso de que una situación lo molestara sobremanera, sacó un cigarrillo y su encendedor, y se dirigió a su sala hasta tumbarse en uno de los sofás con el cigarrillo en la boca.

Aspiró una vez, sintiendo el humo invadir su boca. Cerró los ojos, al fin con la satisfacción de que al menos momentáneamente podría relajarse.

— ¡Afrodita! ¡Afrodita!

El caballero de Piscis se sobresaltó. Podía oír pasos de varias personas entrando a su templo precipitadamente, y gritos solicitándolo. Frunció el ceño, horrorizado: ¿Quién podía atreverse a entrar de ese modo y sobre todo a reclamar su presencia de forma tan poco elegante?

Tenía que ser alguno de sus ilustres compañeros. No podía ser de otro modo.

El caballero caminó enojado hacia la entrada de su templo, furioso de ser interrumpido de ese modo, justo cuando había por fin conseguido relajarse un poco fumando un cigarrillo. De hecho, Aioria y Milo, que acababan de entrar, lo encontraron mirándolos enojado, sosteniendo su cigarrillo a medio fumar de forma muy femenina.

—¡Milo, Aioria! ¿Qué carajo quieren?

—¡Wow, Afrodita sí que puede ser amable cuando se lo propone!— exclamó Milo.

—¡Afrodita!— Aioria también se veía enojado. –¡Tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste!

—¿Fumar un cigarrillo a solas? Maldita sea, si quieren uno sólo pídanlo.

—¡Oh, yo si, por favor!— pidió Milo mientras Afrodita le ofrecía la cajetilla, enojado.

—¡No me refiero a eso!— gritó Aioria. El león se veía de verdad alterado. –¡Explica lo de mi aprendiz!

—¿Y yo qué demonios sé sobre tu aprendiz?— protestó Afrodita. –Cielos, Aioria ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¡Hoy no estoy de humor!

—Le ocurre que encontraron a uno de sus aprendices con una rosa plantada en pleno pecho, Afrodita, también compréndelo.— dijo Milo, encendiendo su cigarrillo.

—¿Y por qué eso es mi problema?

Aioria frunció el ceño y levantó a Afrodita por el cuello de su camisa. Milo tiró su cigarrillo por la sorpresa y Afrodita se revolvió para intentar zafarse.

—¡Sueltame, imbécil!

—¡No hasta que me expliques por qué atentaste contra la vida de uno de mis estudiantes!

—¡Aioria basta!— gritó Milo— ¡No te acompañé aquí para que iniciaras una nueva guerra de mil días!

—Voy a clavarte una rosa negra en la cara a ver si después vienes a preguntarme por qué…

—¡Afrodita! ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Aioria! ¡Suéltalo en este instante!— gritó una voz. Afrodita, Aioria y Milo voltearon hacia ella para toparse con el caballero de Capricornio entrando precipitadamente. Shura corrió hacia Aioria y lo separó de Afrodita con severidad.

—¡Dioses, Aioria! ¿Qué diría tu hermano de verte atacando a uno de tus compañeros?— exclamó Shura.

—¡No empieces con ese tema, asesino!

—¡Aioria!— gritó Milo. Claramente Aioria estaba fuera de si. Como de costumbre, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Afrodita protestó con más fuerza, como si lo ofendiera todavía más el insulto a Shura.

—¡Años siendo un caballero y sigues comportándote como un niño! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Maestro! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Todos se callaron en ese momento, volteando hacia la entrada del templo, donde Saskia acababa de entrar. Aioria volteó hacia la chica, aún sudorosa del entrenamiento matutino. Saskia lo observó con atención, sintiendo un poco de miedo invadir su cuerpo. No solía ver a los otros caballeros dorados, y este la miraba con definitivo enojo.

En sus ojos, leyó que Aioria acababa de tener algo así como una revelación.

La gitana tragó saliva, mientras Afrodita se acercaba a ella y le ponía una mano en el hombro. Agradeció mentalmente su máscara: su cara debía de reflejar un montón de cosas contradictorias.

—Creo que tengo una idea de quién puede haber sido— dijo finalmente Aioria. Milo se acercó a él, con hartazgo:

—¡Ay, no! ¡Gato, deja de inventar cosas!

—Afrodita ¿Tu discípula sabe usar tus rosas?

Afrodita hizo un gesto ofendido, y miró a su discípula sospechando la verdad detrás de la historia. Shura y Milo voltearon hacia Aioria.

—Oye, Aioria, eso es…

—Responde, Afrodita ¿Tu discípula sabe o no sabe usar las rosas negras?

Afrodita observó a los dos frente a él, luego volteó hacia su discípula, que lo miraba intensamente. Recordó la puntería de la chica, y recordó sus buenos resultados con las rosas negras. Luego miró a Aioria a los ojos.

—No.

Aioria no le creyó, desde luego.

—Ves, en ese caso seguro esa rosa se perdió, o tu discípulo quiso hacer algo imprudente.— dijo Shura conciliadoramente. –Ven, Aioria, en lugar de molestar a Afrodita deberíamos ir a ver como está el.

—Pero este…

—Este nada, vámonos, gato, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.— dijo Milo, tomando a Aioria por un brazo.

Mientras los miraba alejarse, Afrodita frunció el ceño. Después, volteó hacia su discípula, que le sostuvo la mirada. Mirando los vacíos ojos en su máscara dorada, Afrodita se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Shura consideró prudente retirarse al igual que Milo y Aioria, y en pocos minutos Afrodita y Saskia se quedaron solos.

La gitana no sabía qué decir.

De pronto, el caballero se movió rápidamente hacia ella y bruscamente tomó una de sus manos. Saskia quiso protestar, pero por la fuerza de su maestro se dio cuenta de que no podría protestar. Afrodita observó su mano por un rato: Las manos de la gitana estaban mancilladas, llenas de heridas.

—Lo sabía.— murmuró Afrodita, simplemente.

—Yo… maestro…

—No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido, Saskia, ya has visto todo lo que ocasionaste. Aioria tardará mucho tiempo en perder su desconfianza y en olvidar esto.

—Lo sé… yo…— Saskia levantó la mirada apenada, pero lo que encontró la hizo sorprenderse mucho. Afrodita tenía esa mirada satisfecha y terrorífica, junto con una sonrisa sádica. Saskia no lo podía creer… estaba… ¿Feliz?

—¿Maestro?

—Cada día te pareces más a mí. Eso me agrada.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Busca el poder, Saskia. Quien posee el poder posee la justicia. Y sólo la justicia traerá paz al mundo.— dijo el caballero, dando un ligero golpecito en la cabeza de su alumna antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Pese a esto, Saskia alcanzó a notar en su maestro una extraña sensación de ansiedad.

—¿Maestro, qué ocurrió antes de que yo viniera?

Afrodita se detuvo.

—Aioria entró a quejarse conmigo por tu culpa, y no te denuncié.

—¡No me refiero a ese antes! ¿Por qué le dicen traidor?

—¡Nada de antes!— gritó Afrodita, volviendo a caminar. Saskia frunció el ceño, pero prefirió no insistir.

La visita de los caballeros de bronce se alargó una semana más. Saskia no necesitaba tener grandes habilidades para sentir el cosmos de los demás para percibir que el santuario tenía un ambiente sumamente pesado. Bueno, no todo el santuario.

De hecho, ni siquiera la mitad del santuario.

Saskia se preguntaba por qué de todo el santuario y de todos los caballeros que se veían felices esos días, tenía que convivir siempre con el mismo trío de problemáticos. Sobretodo Afrodita, que se sumía cada vez más en una extraña depresión mezclada con momentos de enojo.

Enviaba a la gitana a hacer cualquier cosa para alejarla de Piscis.

Desde el incidente de las rosas, nadie volvió a molestarla, y Saskia había adoptado una nueva costumbre que, en medio del ambiente desagradable en Piscis, le servía de escape. No sólo de escape, de hecho: de nuevo hobby, de nueva obsesión.

Observar a Ario entrenar.

Máscara gruñía cada vez que se la encontraba observando a su alumno, y la regresaba a Piscis antes de que Ario se avergonzara demasiado.

—Máscara me pide que te prohíba rondar cerca de su casa o de sus entrenamientos.

Una tarde, Afrodita (en su modo malhumorado, ya clásico de esos días) la confrontó. A Saskia le daba la impresión de que sólo buscaba en qué desquitarse. Su nueva obsesión con el joven pupilo de Máscara era una perfecta oportunidad.

—¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Porque no es correcto, Saskia.

—Dejaré de hacerlo cuando Ario en persona me lo pida.

Afrodita suspiró. Saskia lo miró cansado, incluso para continuar con la discusión. Debía de sentirse notablemente mal. Esto la preocupó, y la gitana tomó una decisión:

—Maestro, me permite ir a Rodorio esta tarde? Sólo tengo un par de compras que hacer.

Afrodita la miró con suspicacia.

—…¿Con qué dinero?

Saskia se encogió de hombros.

—El que quiera darme.

Afrodita parecía desganado. Cuando Saskia de verdad se preocupó fue cuando en lugar de protestar el caballero le lanzó dos o tres billetes de euros a la cara. La crisis parecía peor de lo pensado, asi que la gitana salió caminando del templo tan rápido como pudo. De cualquier forma, bajar los templos le llevaba mucho tiempo.

Afrodita se quedó solo en su templo. Caminó un par de veces por su casa, y finalmente volvió a su jardín, su propio santuario. Pocas horas después, escuchó los pasos de su alumna por la casa. Le extrañó que Saskia no fuera a saludarlo, y pensó en ir a regañarla, pero no se sentía con muchos ánimos.

De cualquier forma, en pocos minutos los pasos de Saskia se acercaron a él. La chica entró al jardín con una bolsita de tela en las manos. Cuando estuvo cerca de su maestro, la colgó frente a la cara del caballero, arrodillado frente a uno de sus rosales.

—Tome, gracias por dejarme salir hoy.

Afrodita tomó la bolsita entre sus manos, observándola como si estuviese frente a un objeto peligroso, y miró a Saskia sin entender qué sucedía.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un monedero?

—¡No!— protestó Saskia, a punto de quitarle la bolsita de las manos —¡Ni intente abrirlo, así no va a funcionar!

—¿Funcionar? ¿Que se supone que hace esto?

—Úselo bajo su ropa o su armadura. Aleja el mal de ojo y la mala suerte.

Afrodita la miró con desconfianza.

–¿Estás intentando hechizarme?

Saskia negó con la cabeza, enojada.

–¡Exactamente lo contrario, idiota!

Una rosa pasó volando a pocos centímetros de su cara y fue a estrellarse contra una columna. La mirada de Afrodita se había oscurecido.

—¡No me vuelvas a llamar idiota!— protestó Afrodita. Saskia supo en ese momento que lo mejor era callarse y considerarse afortunada de no recibir mayor daño. Afrodita dejó en el suelo las tijeras de jardín que estaba usando, y observó la bolsita con mayor curiosidad. –¿Qué se supone que contiene esto?

—Semillas, una moneda, un diente de ajo… sólo cosas que alejan el mal de ojo.

—¿Es en serio?

—Uso una bajo mi ropa todos los días y nunca me han embrujado.

Afrodita suspiró.

—Vale— tomó una rosa negra del jardín, y se la tendió a la futura amazona. –Toma, dime cuánto aguantas con ella ahora.

Saskia hizo una mueca bajo su máscara. Tomó la rosa, dejando escapar una o dos protestas de dolor apenas la rosa tocó su mano, y caminó hacia la parte opuesta del jardín… aunque a los dos pasos se dio la vuelta.

—Maestro, quería preguntarle algo.

—¿Si?— en realidad el caballero no tenía ganas de hablar.

—Si usted ataca con las rosas del mal de ojo, ¿Qué ataques tienen los demás?

—¿Todos los demás?

—Bueno, Máscara Mortal y Shura, por ejemplo.— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. De cualquier forma no convivía con los demás. Mentalmente se preguntó si eso era correcto.

—Bueno, Máscara puede enviar gente al yomutsu (a la colina infernal) y Shura tiene una espada en su mano.

—¿UNA ESPADA EN SU MANO?— exclamó Saskia impresionada.

—Si.

—¡Qué genial!

—Ahora ve a practicar… no, espera— Afrodita recordó algo mientras le hablaba. –Antes de eso: Shion quería saber algo acerca de ti.

—¿Ah?

Saskia observó a su maestro con curiosidad. Afrodita estaba terminando de arreglar una hermosa rosa roja. Parecía estarse tardando a propósito en esa rosa.

—¿Tienes papeles? Pasaporte, carta de identidad, algo...

—¡Obviamente no!

Afrodita volteó hacia su alumna extrañado.

—¿Nada? ¿Cómo es que no tienes papeles?

Saskia se quedó en silencio unos segundos. La pregunta le trajo a la mente un montón de recuerdos bastante oscuros. Un olor a quemado que le desagradaba por sobre todo cosquilleó su nariz, como cada vez que una escena volvía a su cabeza.

—Tenía mi permiso de circulación… caducado… y luego un policía lo quemó frente a mi. Me dijo: "Tienes tres minutos para desaparecer. Si no, te atraparé y sabré que ni siquiera necesito preguntarte por tu permiso."

Afrodita la miró frunciendo el ceño. No sentía piedad por su aprendiz, pero se preguntó qué ocurría en el mundo exterior. Mientras él enfrentaba enemigos con grandes poderes… allá afuera la maldad no forzosamente necesitaba de cosmos.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—¿Cómo qué hice? ¡Eché a correr hasta que me dolieron las piernas!

Su voz se quebró un poco. Recordó esa noche, deambulando como un zombi por las calles, completamente perdida. Sin nada a que aferrarse. Sin familia, sin hogar, sin dinero, sin papeles.

—No era de aquí, ni de ningún lugar. Como siempre ha sido.

Afrodita se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Su aprendiz había bajado la mirada tristemente. El caballero se sobó las sienes.

—Oh, tu historia me deprime aún más. Ve a entrenar, por favor.

— _Maldito insensible_ …— gruñó Saskia en romaní.

—A lo que sea que hayas dicho: hoy en día tienes techo y comida así que deja de quejarte.— respondió Afrodita regresando a sus rosas. –Por cierto… ¿Fueron más de ocho minutos, no?

Saskia bajó la cabeza hacia sus manos, en donde la rosa negra había continuado mancillándolas sin que le prestara atención. Apenas las vio, el dolor la hizo gritar, mientras Afrodita sólo alcanzaba a taparse las orejas. Saskia tuvo que vendarse las manos esa semana.

Los días continuaron pasando, entre rumores desagradables en el santuario, las miradas de otros aprendices, observar a Ario entrenar cuando Máscara Mortal se distraía…

A Afrodita le daba la impresión de que su presencia les servía a todos los demás para sentirse como grandes benefactores de la humanidad. Salir a pasear por el santuario le resultaba odioso, por lo que se encerró en Piscis por la semana. Cosa que no le evitó ni encontrarse con el caballero de Andrómeda varias veces (al menos cuando este pasaba por su casa), ni escuchar insultos de parte de otros caballeros…

…más de guardias y de aprendices que de sus compañeros.

—Oh dioses…— gruñó una tarde, fastidiado. –Se supone que me deben respeto. Y no puedo atacarlos con rosas, porque sino "Ay, el malvado Afrodita hizo de las suyas otra vez…" qué fastidio.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Realmente se sentía fatal. Sentía el tener al santuario entero en su contra. Malditos aprendices, malditos guardias, malditos todos. A la mierda su reputación, si volvía a escuchar cualquier cosa empezaría a repartir rosas.

Saskia regresaría de entrenar en el coliseo en unos minutos. Observó la entrada de su templo y frunció el ceño. Finalmente suspiró y echó a andar hacia afuera de Piscis. No llevaba puesta su armadura.

Casi media hora después, su aprendiza llegó al templo para encontrarlo vacío. Esto nunca le había ocurrido. Llamó a su maestro, dio varias vueltas por la casa y por el jardín, pero su maestro no estaba por ningún lado. Cerró los ojos y recordó que su maestro le había habldo de sentir el cosmos.

Saskia cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Primero, necesitaba sentir su propio cosmos. Como una muy débil sensación, comenzó a sentir esa energía que se volvía cada vez más familiar.

"Ahora busquémoslo a él… no debe ser muy difícil…"

Un cosmos odioso, pensó en un principio. Pero esta idea sólo la desconcentraba. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró aún más: si lograba encontrar a Afrodita sólo por su cosmos tendría algo de que alardear ante su maestro.

Pasó como quince minutos así, inmóvil, sintiendo lo poco que alcanzaba a percibir de las energías a su alrededor. El santuario era un caos: entre más alcanzaba a sentir más se sentía confundida.

Se tuvo que sentar mientras comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Muchos, muchos cosmos diferentes convivían en el lugar. No los distinguía claramente pero era claro que eran mas de diez muy poderosos. La aprendiza comenzó a sentirse asustada.

Hasta que una de las energías se definió un poco en su cabeza. Estaba cerca, y era tan familiar que la gitana prácticamente saltó de su lugar y echó a correr hacia donde venía el cosmos. Salió de la casa y tuvo que saltar hacia los peñascos cercanos.

Encontró a su maestro al borde de un precipicio, sentado y observando hacia la nada con melancolía. Saskia se acercó, sintiendo un poco de frío por el viento que corría por las rocas y que empeoraba el frío de la tarde.

—Ah. Sentiste mi cosmos, te felicito.— dijo Afrodita. –A unos metros de distancia y uno de los cosmos más grandes del santuario.

Saskia suspiró. Se acercó a él, no muy decidida y con miedo de que empezara a lanzarle rosas. Afrodita no parecía tener animos, por lo que la gitana se sintió un poco más segura.

—¿Por qué nunca vemos a los otros caballeros?— preguntó finalmente.

—Porque ellos también tienen cosas que hacer. No estás aquí para socializar con tus superiores militares.

—Pero… es que aparte de usted, Shura y Máscara no conozco a nadie.

—Y a Ario— se burló el caballero. Saskia se encogió de hombros. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más, mirando hacia el vacío. Allá abajo, el santuario continuaba su vida frenéticamente, preparándose para el anochecer.

—¿Maestro… de verdad no quiere contarme lo que sucedió?— preguntó finalmente.

—No.

—…Es que todo se está volviendo muy raro. Desde que dijeron que iban a llegar esos "bronceados".

Afrodita levantó la mirada, divertido.

–¿Bronceados?

— Si los caballeros de oro son los dorados…

—Supongo— Regresó la vista al vacío.

—Como decía, desde que llegaron ellos yo ya no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre. ¿Qué es lo que tanto le molesta de lo pasado?

Afrodita se encogió de hombros. Por unos momentos, Saskia tuvo ganas de decirle que era un dramático. A ella alguien le había quemado los papeles, su familia la había rechazado, y no estaba por la vida deprimida como él. Al menos fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

—Me molesta más qué nos espera. No sé qué será de mí, si alguna vez seré igual de confiable que mis compañeros.

—¿Les tiene envidia?

—Eso es lo estúpido. No tengo envidia, pero… dioses, quisiera estar igual de tranquilo con respecto a mi lealtad y mis acciones. Resulta molesto saber que todos mis gestos serán juzgados en algún momento… como si todos esperaran que los traicionara. Decididamente esta semana me ha caído la mala suerte.

—¡Le dije que usara la bolsita bajo su ropa! En una de esas ya le echaron el mal de ojo y pronto estaremos todos malditos— Saskia hizo varias gestos contra el mal de ojo, cruzando sus dedos y moviéndolos de formas raras.

—¿Todos? Vaya, la generalización…

La voz de Máscara Mortal los hizo voltear hacia atrás. El caballero de cáncer se acercaba con andar desenfadado.

—¿A donde hay que exliarse para estar en paz?— gruñó Afrodita.

—Oh, Dite, a estas alturas no te quedan muchos secretos para mi.

—No estoy de humor, Romeo.

Saskia los miró a ambos sintiéndose confundida como cada vez que ser comportaban así.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— ahora era la voz de Shura. El caballero no tardó en alcanzarlos. Máscara se sentó junto a Afrodita, observando el vacío tambien. Shura prefirió quedarse de pie.

—Saskia quiere saber qué ocurrió antes de su llegada al santuario.

Máscara de Muerte levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. –Uf… ¿por dónde empezamos, Saskia?

—Es... no muy grato de contar— dijo Shura.

—¡Por favor, cuéntenme!— rogó Saskia — al menos para comprender lo que ocurre.

Afrodita suspiró, no menos deprimido. Cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, miró a sus compañeros y finalmente detuvo su mirada en Saskia. Se sintió resignado.

—…Bueno, comenzó hace unos años. Uno de los caballeros asesinó al patriarca y tomó el poder.

Saskia frunció el ceño bajo su máscara, extrañada.

— ¿Uno de ustedes?

Máscara Mortal negó con la cabeza.

—No, Saga.

—¡¿SAGA?! ¿El tipo guapo de la tercera casa? ¿El que tiene un hermano idéntico a él?

—Ese mismo… tenía una doble personalidad, o algo así.— siguió explicando Afrodita. "Ah no, explicarle también sobre Kanon no." pensó.

—¿No estaba poseído?— preguntó Máscara extrañado.

—No sé, ya ni siquiera recuerdo qué nos explicaron.

—Creí que sólo había sido porque saga enloqueció de poder, a mi nadie me dijo eso de doble personalidad.— dijo Shura extrañado.

–Ni siquiera ustedes saben bien la historia. Con razón ya no entiendo nada— se quejó Saskia.

—El punto es que Saga mató al patriarca. Y quiso matar a Athena cuando era un bebé. El caballero de Sagitario Aioros quiso salvarla, huyó con ella del santuario…

—…y este geniazo de aquí le cortó la salida con su excalibur.— terminó Máscara de Muerte, señalando a Shura –Encima era su mejor amigo.

—Gracias, Máscara, cuando lo dices así de verdad me haces sentir mejor— dijo Shura, mirando enojado al caballero. Máscara le sonrió burlonamente. Saskia volteó hacia Shura impresionada.

–Pero… ¿Entonces por eso decía que cargaba un peso y yo que sé?

—Exacto.

—¡Pero no es posible! ¿Cómo el valiente y leal caballero de capricornio pudo ser un traidor?

Los tres caballeros la miraron un poco impresionados al escuchar semejante lista de cumplidos.

—Mira, Máscara, eso si me hace sentir un poco mejor.— comentó Shura.

Saskia sonrió bajo su Máscara y luego volteó hacia los otros dos.

—¿Y ustedes dos?

Afrodita y Máscara se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

— Para empezar nunca fuimos de los más populares en el santuario.— explicó Afrodita. —Decían que nuestros métodos eran impropios para quienes luchan por la paz y la justicia. Y Máscara les da miedo a todos desde siempre.

—Es mi mayor orgullo. — dijo Máscara. — En todo caso, para cuando los caballeros de bronce llegaron al santuario diciendo que traían con ellos a Athena...

— ¡Ah! ¡Por eso son héroes!— concluyó Saskia. — ¿Y ustedes por qué no ayudaron?

Máscara y Afrodita se encogieron de hombros.

—Oh… malas ideas. Los caballeros de bronce llegaron al santuario a denunciar esa infamia y cruzaron las doce casas…— comenzó Afrodita.

—…pero en cuanto oímos hablar de "matar a los intrusos"…

—…bueno… creo que…

—….nos emocionamos un poco.

—Ay, no le sirvan esa estupidez de "sólo seguíamos órdenes", por favor. Me repugna cuando hacen eso.— gruñó Shura.

—¡El asunto es mucho más complicado!— protestó Afrodita.

—No, realmente no lo es— respondió Shura. — Tu concepto de justicia es del que tiene el poder: Obedeciste al que tenía el poder, pero sabías que tenía el poder por su traición. Y… de Máscara, creo que mejor ni mencionamos.

—Que mala leche puedes ser a veces, Shura…

Saskia abrió la boca bajo su Máscara. Por como lo contaban, efectivamente los tres no habían tenido muy buen papel en un pasado. Al menos entre más hablaban más dudas le resolvían a la gitana.

—¿Pero entonces ustedes eran complices?

Durante unos segundos todos quedaron en silencio.

—En nuestra defensa, sabíamos la mitad de la historia.— comenzó Afrodita, antes de ser interrumpido por Máscara.

—¿Ah si? Yo si sabía todo desde el principio, en ese entonces creí que si sabías.

—…estaba mintiendo para salvar un poco mi caso, doy un ejemplo.

Máscara de Muerte comenzó a hacer la lista de las batallas. Desde luego, en las que ellos estaban implicados llegaron al último en la lista. Saskia lo escuchaba hablar impresionada: ahora el santuario le parecía mucho menos caótico si realmente había pasado todo eso antes.

—Yo casi mato al caballero del dragón, Shura le perdonó la vida al último segundo...

— Perdón, me sacrifiqué, Máscara.— corrigió Shura, negando con la cabeza. Máscara y Afrodita lo miraron con cierto rencor. Saskia se dijo que al menos Shura había intentado recuperar su nobleza.

—En fin, y Afrodita practicamente logró matar con lujo de sadismo al caballero de Andrómeda. Eso es.

—Desangrado con una de mis rosas.— completó el caballero, frunciendo el ceño.— Bueno, para compensar el caso, el niño ese me mandó una tormenta nebular en pleno rostro; que no se haga el inocente porque esa vez morí.

Saskia no comentó nada por un largo rato, en que Afrodita la miró fijamente esperando su reacción.

— Vaya.

—…¿Por qué ni siquiera suenas sorprendida?

—No lo sé, no lo estoy.

—¿Qué? Pero si con Shura…

—¡Pero ustedes son unos sádicos! ¡Puedo imaginarlos perfectamente en esa situación! ¡Mi maestro siempre sonrié cuando me lastimo! ¡Y Máscara de Muerte parece que sólo vive para molestar a todos! En combate deben de ser iguales o peores, es lógico.

—Bueno, entonces ya lo sabes— dijo Afrodita. –Así que deja de preguntar.

—Eso explica muchas cosas…— miró a Máscara. –¿Entonces los rumores sobre su casa…?

—Mi casa estaba llena de máscaras murtuorias—asintió Máscara Mortal. —Eran hermosas…

— Eran un asco.— protestó Afrodita.

Máscara lo miró enojado.

— Bueno, pero una idea disuasiva. Supongo que combinaban con tus ideas— concedió finalmente. Su amigo sonrió satisfecho.

Guardaron silencio un largo rato, mientras a lo lejos el sol se ocultaba. Poco a poco fueron bañados en la luz que se volvía menos luminosa. Aun si entre ellos se respiraba un desagradable aire de derrota, Saskia no podía evitar sentirse optimista. Todo le parecía tan tranquilo justo en ese momento… agradecía haber llegado al santuario ahora que todo parecía estar en orden.

— _Luz de luna, Luz de Luna, yoi yoi, yoi yoi…_ — comenzó a tararear, atrayendo la atención de los tres hombres. Máscaray Shura le sonrieron. La gitana, al ver sus reacciones, continuó tarareando.

— _A media noche el sol brilla yoi yoi, yoi yoi…_ — siguió Saskia. El caballero de Capricornio le extendió una mano para que también se levantara, y tomados de las manos comenzaron a improvisar unas vueltas alrededor de Afrodita, quien en un principio los miró con la misma cara de desagrado de cada vez que escuchaba música gitana.

—... _¡Nadie sabe! ¡Nadie sabe!_

Tardaron un rato en lograr que Afrodita dejara su melancolía. Probablemente el caballero se resignó a que no lograría detenerlos, así que para cuando anocheció, los cuatro estaban dando vueltas e improvisando. No lograban saber qué era ese optimismo que se respiraba, pero de pronto todo parecía mucho menos grave.

— _¡Nadie sabe si es el día o la noche!_ — exclamó Saskia finalmente, mientras el sol acababa de desaparecer definitivamente.

Saskia se dejó caer al piso, seguida de los caballeros. Por un rato se concentraron en las estrellas sobre ellos.

—¿Saben?

—¿Qué sabemos, Saskia?— preguntó Shura.

—Esto es extraño y… y todo, pero…

Afrodita frunció el ceño.

—Ay no, no una cursilería por favor…

Saskia sonrió burlonamente bajo su máscara.

—Ustedes son mi familia...

—Lo sabía…— dijo el caballero de Piscis, con una ligera sonrisa.

—Aunque estén locos y me den miedo a veces.— Terminó Saskia.

Al día siguiente, Saori Kido citó a los caballeros y dio un largo discurso sobre el perdonar los errores pasados. Aunque fueran sólo palabras, esto trajo en ciertos caballeros un poco de aire fresco. Era gratificante escucharlo de Athena en persona.

Aioria incluso pasó a disculparse por las cosas dichas.

Todo siguió perfectamente, pero una duda no dejaba de florecer en la cabeza de Saskia. Al pasar por Capricornio, y después de que el caballero la saludara, lo observó fijamente en lugar de continuar su camino. Shura frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo?

La gitana dudó unos minutos. —Shura…

—¿Si?

—Tengo algo personal que pedirle.

—¿Qué quieres, Saskia?

La gitana sudó unos minutos antes de exclamar:

—¡Muéstreme su espada!

Shura se sobresaltó. Saskia estaba acercándose a él, insistiendo.

—Esto… la espada en su mano, no la...

—¡Lo entendí, Saskia!— gritó Shura, enojado.

Gato negro y gata blanca pasaron corriendo por Capricornio, persiguiendo un ratón e interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos. Tanto Shura como Saskia los observaron correr preguntándose cómo dos animales pasaban con tanta facilidad por la casa que tanta gente había visto imposible pasar.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 **Uf! Siento que me ha quedado un poco más apresurado de lo que quería. En todo caso, recuerden que este es sólo un fanfic.**

 **Mesecina.** Es una canción creada para la extrañísima película de Emir Kusturika "Underground" en colaboración con Goran Bregovic. Personalmente, es de mis canciones favoritas.

 **Bolsita Putsi.** Es un tipo de talismán usado por algunos grupos gitanos, como explica Saskia, para alejar el mal de ojo, la mala suerte etc. Suele llevar dentro semillas, un diente de ajo, una moneda u objeto de oro…

 **Quema de Papeles**. Esta anécdota viene de un cuento que leí hace muchos años, en una revista dedicada a la historia del pueblo gitano. Me pareció especialmente terrible, sobretrodo porque según comprendí estaba basada en hechos reales.

 **No duden en dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias etc. Todo comentario que llega lo agradezco de corazón. Eso último SI fue un albur de mal gusto. Sobre de si Shura le enseñó o no su espada a Saskia... lo dejaremos en duda.**


	9. Balkan Karavan

**Ya saben: esto es sólo un fanfic, Saskia no representa a la comunidad gitana, es sólo un OC con defectos propios. Nada de esto excepto Saskia es de mi propiedad. Ario es un OC de mi amiga Xocowilde.**

 **Escribir este capítulo me llevó mucho más esfuerzo del que creía, como pudieron ver por la tardía actualización. Me disculpo para empezar, y para disculparme también este capítulo es considerablemente más largo que los anteriores. Espero sea de su agrado. Técnicamente hablando, este es el final del fanfic: El capítulo 10 será sólo un epílogo.**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Balkan Karavan**

 _"Buenas noches ¿Están listos?_

 _He venido sólo a tocar_

 _Mi solo de música gitana_

 _Ahora y cada día_

 _Nueva York, Londres, Paris  
_

 _Kutcha y Ankara_

 _Sabemos un nuevo lenguaje_

 _¡Canten conmigo!_

 _¡_ _Nanananainaina!_

 _¡Caravana Balcánica Gitana!_

 _¡_ _Nanananainaina!_

 _¡Caravana Balcánica!_

 _¡OPA!"_

* * *

—Gata blanca y Gato negro se sentían somnolientos. Llevaban toda la mañana jugando en las escaleras de los templos, intentando no tropezar demasiado entre los gastados escalones de piedra (algunos de ellos aún tenían rastros de batallas pasadas). Ahora ambos descansaban, tumbados cuan largos eran sobre uno de los escalones.

Estaban ya tan acostumbrados al ajetreo del santuario, que esta vez no despertaron cuando un montón de gritos comenzó a surgir de la casa de Piscis. Afrodita, por su parte, probablemente nunca se acostumbraría.

Saskia estaba feliz como nunca antes la había visto. Iba de un lado a otro del templo dando vueltas y saltos, gritando emocionada.

— ¡Papeles! ¡Papeles! ¡Tengo papeles!

— ¡Por todos los dioses, Saskia! ¡Guarda silencio!— protestó Afrodita.

En respuesta, Saskia le mostró, acercándolo a milímetros de distancia a su cara, el papel que llevaba en sus manos y que era obviamente la razón de su felicidad en ese momento.

— ¡Tiene mi nombre! ¡ mi edad y hasta un numero aquí! ¡Mire maestro! ¡Mire Mire!

— ¡Ya vi, ya vi, y no me importa un comino!— respondió el caballero irritado.

— ¡Soy griega! ¡SOY GRIEGA!— se alejó de su maestro y otra vez corrió por todo el templo a los gritos. Mientras corría iba lanzando por los aires sus nuevos documentos, como si de confeti se tratara. Después regresaba por ellos, y los volvía a lanzar – ¡Tengo papeles! ¡TENGO PAPELES!

— ¡Está bien, Saskia, está bien!— protestó su maestro, mientras se acercaba a recoger el pasaporte (o _pseudo—pasaporte_ ) que la gitana acababa de lanzar al piso – ¡No te los dieron para que los tires por mi templo!

Saskia hacía caso omiso. Le arrancó al caballero el documento de las manos, y fascinada le echó otro vistazo.

— ¡Y mire maestro! ¡Este documento caduca en un montón de años!— gritó en respuesta, señalando su documento. Los papeles que había recibido no eran ordinarios. No llevaban fotografías, pero si todos los demás datos. Las autoridades de los países lo aceptaban en cualquier lugar, sospechando que se trataba de algo relacionado con un poder superior. Con eso, cualquier caballero o amazona podía circular por el mundo sin problemas, al menos en teoría.

—Es la idea— comentó simplemente Afrodita. Saskia le echó otro vistazo y se encogió de hombros. Entre más lo pensaba, más ansiosa se sentía: poco a poco su voz comenzó a temblar, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba.

—Es fantástico… m…maestro… Puedo ir a Atena puedo… puedo caminar por la call puedo… puedo ir a los restaurantes!... y…

Saskia apretó en sus manos los nuevos papeles, perdida en sus propias ensoñaciones. Se daba cuenta de que aunque se volviera a encontrar con el policía que había quemado sus papeles años atrás, esta vez podría defenderse. Se había vuelto intocable, ella que toda su vida había sido vulnerable ante la ley. Afrodita miró a su alumna, que seguía perdida en su mente, con desaprobación.

—Dioses, que grandes metas tiene tu vida.

— ¡Maestro, ningún policía puede decirme nada otra vez! Y… y…— su voz comenzó cortarse. –nadie va a quemar mis papeles y…

La gitana comenzó a sollozar, cubriéndose la cara con el brazo. Afrodita se sorprendió, y se acercó sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo.

— ¡Hey! ¡No llores!

La chica hizo caso omiso y siguió llorando contra su propio brazo. Afrodita retrocedió unos pasos, temiendo que igual que en las películas la chica lo abrazara o algo así, pero Saskia ni siquiera lo intentó.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Puede ser posible que a casi un año de estar aquí no puedan llevarse medianamente bien?— preguntó la enérgica voz de Shura, quien acababa de entrar al templo y ahora miraba a Afrodita con desaprobación. El caballero de Piscis puso mala cara.

— ¿Eso de pedir permiso para entrar ya quedó en el pasado?

—Está bien que para un aprendiz las lágrimas son signo de debilidad, pero podrías hacer un esfuerzo — respondió Shura. Saskia seguía sollozando con los papeles en la mano. Su maestro volteó hacia ella muy fastidiado.

—Le dieron nuevos papeles, está completamente histérica.— explicó Afrodita, señalándola. – ¡Si sigues llorando vas a arruinar tus documentos! ¡A mí no me importa, pero si los hechas a perder tú misma se los vuelves a pedir a Shion, no cuentes conmigo!

Saskia aspiró dificultosamente por la nariz y asintió con la cabeza. Tomó sus documentos y corrió a guardarlos en su cuarto. No recordaba haber llorado de felicidad así en su vida. Cuando volvió a salir, los caballeros estaban discutiendo entre sí, ahora acompañados de Aioros que acababa de llegar con un aviso.

— ¿Una reunión? ¿Justo ahora?— decía Afrodita. –Pero si aún necesito entrenar a Saskia un poco más.

— Toda la orden y dos amazonas vienen en camino. Creo que deberás darle un descanso.

— ¡No hago otra cosa desde hace unas semanas! Todo el tiempo tengo que interrumpir mis entrenamientos por una u otra cosa. El santuario se ha vuelto muy frenético desde que los de bronce nos visitaron—

Saskia frunció el ceño ante la exageración de su maestro, y se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó. Shura y Aioros le sonrieron.

—Se convocó a una reunión urgente en la sala patriarcal. Shion y los otros caballeros están subiendo junto con Shaina y Marin— explicó Aioros.

Afrodita resopló fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué siempre ellas dos?— preguntó–Qué manía con Shaina y Marin, a ver qué día deciden cual de las dos está a la cabeza del recinto. Supongo que hay que subir.— Luego volteó hacia Saskia, concentrándose cómo buscando qué asignarle esta vez.

Saskia se cruzó de brazos, no muy feliz de ver que Afrodita estaba por darle una tarea antes de irse. Entonces, el caballero frunció el ceño y se concentró en el rostro de metal de la chica. Una intuición cruzó su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Shura y Aioros se retiraron cordialmente hacia la sala patriarcal, mientras Afrodita había encendido su cosmos para controlar el jardín afuera de su casa. Estaba tan acostumbrado que ya ni le parecía un gran esfuerzo. Fue rápidamente a su habitación y sacó un estuche pequeño lleno de cosas. Se lo tendió a Saskia.

—Mientras yo no estoy, quiero que frente a un espejo te maquilles lo mejor que puedas. Luego, te desmaquillas y vuelves a empezar. ¿Entendido?

Saskia lo miró de pies a cabeza, buscando en donde estaba la broma. Pero como muchas veces antes, no era ninguna broma. Afrodita no necesitó ver su rostro para saber que la chica lo estaba mirando como si fuera el peor lunático del planeta, y suspiró con hartazgo.

Algunos caballeros comenzaban a cruzar la casa y él les devolvió el saludo distraídamente. Saskia igual.

—No me importa si tu rostro nunca ve la luz del día. Necesito tener la certeza de que puedes maquillarte bajo esa máscara.

— ¿Maquillarme es parte del entrenamiento? ¡Qué ridículo!— respondió la gitana, cruzándose de brazos. –Parece igual de cabeza hueca que mi prima Katarina, que vendió su anillo de bodas por un lápiz labial de marca.

Una venita palpitó en la frente del caballero de Piscis.

— ¡A mí qué me importa tu prima Katarina! Practica el maquillarte por el bien de nuestra casa. La belleza es parte del sello de Piscis.— Saskia estaba a punto de preguntar cómo iba a poder comprobar que de verdad lo haría, pero Afrodita se veía tan serio al respecto que por prudencia la aprendiza no dio más protestas. Se limitó a reverenciar a los caballeros que cruzaban la casa, a los que Afrodita se sumó justo después de su última frase.

—Igual tengo la mala sospecha de que no tardaré mucho en ver su cara...— dijo para sí mismo, mientras se reunía con los otros caballeros.

Minutos después, frente al espejo, Saskia se esforzó en obedecer a su maestro. En realidad el hecho de maquillarse no le era completamente ajeno: Recordaba las tardes en que al menos cinco de las chicas más jóvenes de su familia se encerraban en una caravana y sacaban todo lo que tenían para pintarse la cara.

Por un momento, con la vista clavada en un lápiz labial, se preguntó qué sentía ahora por su familia. Recordaba que fuera de la caravana y fuera de esas reuniones entre chicas, siempre terminaba discutiendo con alguien. De cualquier cosa y con cualquier pretexto.

Su padre tenía un talento especial para decidir quedarse en los lugares que Saskia más odiaba y de partir demasiado rápido de los lugares que ella estimaba. Y siempre había que seguirlo y obedecer, pues era el jefe de la familia.

La chica se maquilló varias veces y se sonrió satisfecha: aunque Afrodita lograra hacer una revisión de su rostro (preguntándole a una mujer para que verificara, por ejemplo) no podría reprocharle nada.

La futura amazona estuvo tanto rato en medio de lápiz labiales, rímel, delineadores y polvos que no vio el tiempo pasar. Fue sólo el sonido de los caballeros volviendo de la reunión que la hicieron reaccionar. Volvió a ponerse la máscara y corrió a esperar a su maestro.

Necesitaba saber de qué había ido la reunión, después de todo.

Hizo una ligera reverencia en cuanto Marin y Shaina pasaron por la casa, aunque se sintió bastante desconcertada al ver que la pelirroja llevaba la cara descubierta. Shaina estaba visiblemente disgustada, aunque su máscara seguía puesta. Tenía los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Hola, Saskia!— saludó Marin. Saskia saludó también, muy extrañada de ver a la mujer mostrando su rostro: Era desconcertante ver a la amazona sin su cara de metal. Luego de tanto tiempo viviendo en el santuario, a Saskia le causó un shock. Detrás de ellas venían algunos caballeros dorados, que se veían bastante perturbados y no dejaban de hablar entre sí.

— ¡Azules! ¡Lo sabía!— iba diciendo Milo, no tan fuerte para que no lo escucharan las amazonas que iban delante.

Camus suspiró fastidiado.

—Adivinaste el color de sus ojos, felicidades— dijo, sin entusiasmo.

— ¡Finge emoción al menos, Camus!

Saskia miró a la ruidosa comitiva pasar frente a ella y se mantuvo en reverencia para evitar problemas. Algunos dorados la saludaron, como Aldebarán, pero otros se veían tan abstraídos en su discusión que ni notaron su presencia. Luego de un muy cortés saludo de parte de Camus, la aprendiza vio pasar a Shura, acompañado de Aioros, que la saludaron en medio de su plática, y finalmente Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte, hasta el final del grupo.

—Ya era hora— iba diciendo el guardián de la cuarta casa–Ya sabía que esa ley no duraría muchos años más. ¡Si ni siquiera a Saga le gustaba!

—Shion se veía bastante escandalizado— dijo Afrodita, encogiéndose de hombros. –Pobre, no ha terminado de estresarse por cualquier cosa.

—Uy, si se va a estresar por ver caras de mujeres lo va a pasar muy mal...

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Saskia se acercó a ambos con curiosidad.

—Ah, Ya no te oyes tan alterada, que gusto— observó el caballero de Piscis.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué todos se ven tan agitados?— insistió Saskia, acercándose a su maestro – ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Cómo fastidias!— protestó Afrodita. A Máscara de Muerte la curiosidad de Saskia le causó mucha gracia. Shura regresó al encuentro de sus amigos, justo mientras Máscara de Muerte explicaba lo ocurrido hacían unos minutos.

—Nada, que Athena acaba de abolir la ley de las amazonas y Marin se rompió la máscara frente a toda la orden.— respondió el caballero de cáncer, encogiéndose de hombros. –Curiosamente no fue su rostro el que no tuvo precio. El de Aioria fue el que me hizo el día.

—Estaba bastante alterado.— comentó Shura, encogiéndose de hombros —A mi me parece algo bueno, es molesto no ver ningún rostro femenino (de una mujer, quiero decir) por todo el santuario, excepto por el de Athena.

—Sólo más vale que ninguna amazona vaya a creerse con el derecho de tener un rostro más bello que el mío.— gruñó Afrodita, mientras se acomodaba unos cuantos mechones desordenados en su frente.

— ¿Entonces puedo quitarme la máscara?— preguntó Saskia ansiosamente. Afrodita la miró con desagrado y suspiró con resignación.

—Anda, quítatela. De cualquier forma tarde o temprano lo harás.

Y, con un gesto más o menos ceremonioso, Saskia se quitó la máscara frente a los tres hombres. Tuvo un poco de miedo de abrir los ojos porque no estaba segura de qué cara estarían poniendo. Finalmente los abrió, dudosa, y buscó de inmediato el rostro de Shura. Por obvias razones, de los tres él era e de menos probabilidades de estaría mirando de forma rara.

Efectivamente, Shura la miraba poco impresionado. Máscara Mortal estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Vaya, pues fea no es, tu alumna!

Saskia volteó hacia su maestro. Aunque no quería admitirlo, esperaba su opinión mucho más que la de los otros. Afrodita la miró directo en los ojos, con los suyos entrecerrados y la boca torcida en una mueca. Como si estuviera evaluando su aspecto.

—Tu mirada es de afectada—dijo, finalmente –Pero con un poco de maquillaje seguro lograremos algún resultado decente.

— ¿Está celoso porque mi rostro es más bonito?— preguntó Saskia.

Máscara de Muerte quiso reírse, Shura también sonrió divertido, pero a Afrodita el chiste no le hizo nada de gracia.

—Repite eso y veremos qué opinan las rosas blancas.

Saskia tragó saliva.

—No dije nada. Ahora permítanme…— la gitana tomó aire, y a sorpresa general escupió en el suelo. Afrodita hizo una mueca de asco, Máscara Mortal ahora sí se echó a reír, y Shura solo observó la escena extrañado.

—¡¿Qué haces, asquerosa?!— gritó Afrodita horrorizado. – ¡Mi templo es un sitio sagrado!

—Si no escupes cuando recibes una mala noticia, la impureza de la misma es posible que te llene de mala suerte.— explicó Saskia metódicamente.

— ¿Y cuál mala noticia hemos recibido?— exclamó Afrodita, mientras Máscara de Muerte se reía con más ganas.

—Como el ambiente estaba tan pesado hace unas semanas, para mi cuenta como malas noticias.— la gitana se encogió de hombros. Afrodita se pasó una mano por la frente, hastiado. Volteó hacia el caballero de cáncer y gritó:

—¡Deja de reírte!

Máscara de Muerte negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reírse, pero se retiró de la casa. Shura consideró que había visto la escena que quería ver, y lo siguió. Afrodita entonces continuó la tarde de entrenamiento con su alumna, no sin antes ordenarle de pasar el trapeador por toda la sala principal de Piscis.

Casi una semana después, el santuario estaba en un nuevo y confundido ambiente. Casi como cuando los caballeros de bronce habían visitado el santuario, aunque esta vez todo era mucho más confuso: nadie sabía qué hacer con respecto a tantas mujeres con la cara descubierta. Hasta para Saskia, que antes no llamaba tanto la atención en los entrenamientos del coliseo, ahora muchas miradas se dirigían a ella.

A Ario le había encantado descubrir su cara, aunque también había tardado en mirarla con normalidad. El problema era que descubría que Saskia nunca lo había hecho.

—Saskia…— dijo, una mañana, mientras ambos entrenaban golpeando unos enormes sacos de arena en el coliseo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ario?— preguntó la aprendiza volteando hacia él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? Es un poco aterrador.

— ¿Aterrador?— para la gitana fue como si le lanzaran un cubetazo de agua fría encima. –¡¿Por qué?!

—Pues… tus…. Ojos son…

— ¿Bonitos?

Ario pareció pensar cautelosamente su respuesta, pero no encontró otra forma de explicarlo.

—Raros.

Saskia se enojó un poco.

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Cómo que rar...?

— ¡Saskia!— un gritó interrumpió su protesta – ¡Deja de distraerte con tu novio y termina los mil quinientos puñetazos que pedí!

—Pero…— protestó Saskia.

— ¿Quieres que sean dos mil?

— ¡Saskia y yo no somos...!— comenzó Ario, pero ni Afrodita ni Saskia le hicieron caso y regresaron a sus ocupaciones. Ario no supo que más decir o si valía la pena insistir en el tema, así que también continuó entrenando.

Saskia continuó golpeando el saco de arena, aunque seguía sintiéndose ofendida. Afrodita la observaba dando golpes, bastante aburrido. En realidad no le importaba tanto que Saskia y Ario hablaran durante los entrenamientos, pero había intentado entretenerse un poco.

— ¡Dite!

"Ay no... bueno, tal vez ayude con mi aburrimiento" volteó hacia la voz, y no se sorprendió al ver llegar al caballero de Cáncer. Este iba frotándose las manos como si acabara de urdir un plan malvado.

— ¿Qué quieres, cangrejo?

— ¡Quiero retar a tu aprendiza!— gritó Máscara Mortal, señalando a Saskia.

La gitana y el caballero voltearon a mirarlo en desconcierto.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero ver que tan mal la estás entrenando. Sólo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Prometo no ser tan malvado con ella. Es más: si logra tocarme una vez, gana.

Saskia y Afrodita se miraron entre sí. Afrodita frunció el ceño y Saskia se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que su maestro realmente lo estaba considerando. La gitana miró al caballero de Cáncer, que se veía simplemente lleno de sadismo como de costumbre: A Saskia de verdad no le parecía una buena idea, de ninguna manera. Pero para su desgracia, Afrodita terminó tomando una decisión.

—Bueno— se encogió de hombros— tarde o temprano tendrás que medir tu fuerza con otros caballeros ¿No?

Saskia empalideció al momento, mientras Máscara de Muerte ya se retiraba satisfecho de haber obtenido, según él, una respuesta afirmativa. Saskia intentó protestar, al igual que Ario que había visto toda la escena, pero no sirvió de nada y Afrodita sólo la regresó a su entrenamiento.

Los caballeros de cáncer y piscis acordaron más tarde que Saskia y Máscara se enfrentarían diez días después. Afrodita puso en marcha un _entrenamiento intensivo_ concentrado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Saskia estuvo tan agotada esos días que hasta se olvidó de ir a molestar a Ario en sus entrenamientos. Finalmente, los diez días pasaron con extraña rapidez.

Era uno de esos días en que el coliseo estaba inundado de personas. Aprendices y caballeros, todos parecían haberse dado cita para realizar distintos combates. Debían ser menos de diez mujeres en el área, a comparación de todos los jóvenes aprendices que entrenaban.

La futura amazona de Piscis seguía preguntándose en qué carajos se había metido. Afrodita prácticamente la empujó en medio del coliseo con una mano en su hombro derecho. La amazona casi se tropieza bajo la mirada de Máscara Mortal, que se tronaba los nudillos, y de Ario que observaba la escena preocupado.

— ¿Y bien, Saskia? ¿Lista para intentar darme un golpe?

Saskia se incorporó y miró a Cáncer con el ceño fruncido.

—No tengo otra opción: no quiero despertar con una rosa blanca en mi cama.

Máscara Mortal miró a Afrodita, halagado de que el caballero hubiese amenazado a su alumna sólo por ese enfrentamiento. Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

Ario observó a los dos caballeros pensando que distaban mucho de ser tan nobles como se supone deberían ser, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, fue hacia Saskia y le extendió una mano.

—Mucha suerte— dijo, con una sonrisa. —Aunque personalmente hubiese preferido que combatiéramos los dos: creo que es mejor combatir de aprendiz a aprendiz.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la mujer lo estaba mirando con tal intensidad que el joven empalideció.

— ¿Saskia?

Saskia estaba abstraída pensando que el chico tenía rasgos de verdad adorables.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

— ¿Así como?

—…Así.— balbuceó Ario. Saskia lo miró extrañada, cosa que no ayudó: De verdad tenía ojos grandes, pero pupilas chicas, por lo que su mirada resultaba bastante extraña. Desde luego, Saskia esto no podía verlo.

— ¡En todo caso, gracias, Ario!— le puso una mano en el hombro. –Ganaré por ti.

—…sólo necesitas tocar una vez a mi maestro, no es tanto.

Fue un duro golpe al orgullo de la chica, pero Saskia de cualquier forma prefirió tomarlo como un elogio. Afrodita y Ario abrieron lugar de tal forma que a 5 metros a la redonda sólo estaban Saskia y Máscara frente a frente.

Saskia se puso en guardia, nerviosa.

Máscara Mortal se puso frente a ella, sin ninguna pose en particular, y esperó que fuera la gitana quien empezara el combate. Saskia tardó tiempo en darse cuenta de que se suponía que debía empezar ella. Tomó impulso y finalmente se lanzó hacia él, casi con los ojos cerrados.

Intentó asestar un golpe, que Máscara detuvo con suma facilidad. Luego lanzó una patada, detenida también. La chica tenía que aumentar su velocidad si quería al menos tocarlo. Saskia repasó mentalmente todo lo que su maestro había dicho durante los pasados diez días.

Afrodita y Ario los observaron en ese "combate" por unos largos minutos.

—Patética— dijo Afrodita— A este paso nunca lo alcanzará.

—Mi maestro de verdad es veloz… la esquiva como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo y Saskia si es bastante rápida… me impresiona.

—Te impresionas con nada, niño— dijo Afrodita. – cualquier caballero dorado puede alcanzar esa velocidad sin ningún esfuerzo.

Saskia aumentó su velocidad desesperada. Lanzó miles de patadas, casi alcanzando al caballero en más de una ocasión. Lo más frustrante es que Máscara de Muerte no sólo esquivaba sino que se burlaba de ella.

Poco a poco, Saskia se enojaba.

Puñetazos, patadas, lo que fuera lo intentaba, pero Máscara seguía siendo demasiado rápido. A Saskia le sorprendía que el caballero no decidiera atacarla y siguiera sólo esquivando sus golpes. Tenía que alcanzarlo: tenía que hacerlo, porque tenía miedo de que Máscara decidiera cambiar de opinión.

No quería ni imaginarse lo sencillo que le resultaría hacerle daño.

Largos minutos pasaron: sudor corría por la frente de la gitana y comenzaba a perder fuerzas, pero insistió en continuar luchando contra el caballero. Bueno, más exactamente intentando atacarlo, sin mayor resultado que el divertir a Máscara Mortal.

Lanzó más golpes, concentrándose en alcanzar mayor velocidad.

Y entonces, sintió su puño chocar contra la piel del caballero por fin. Saskia esbozó una enorme sonrisa, segura de su victoria. Después, todo ocurrió tan rápido que apenas si se dio cuenta de todo. En menos de medio segundo, el caballero de cáncer acababa de apresar el brazo de la amazona con una mano. Luego, como si de una hoja de papel se tratase, el caballero solo necesitó doblarla con un poco de fuerza, A tal velocidad que la chica tardó en sentir dolor.

Crack.

— ¡Ja! ¡Te gané!— alcanzó a gritar la gitana, antes de dar un grito mucho mayor y agudo: —¡AAAARGH! ¡Mi brazo! ¡¿Pero qué… Me rompió un brazo?!

— ¡Felicidades, Saskia!— exclamó Máscara de Muerte, aplaudiendo mientras todos los que habían visto la escena retrocedían un poco asustado. Algunos especialmente prudentes prefirieron largarse del coliseo de una vez.

— ¡Maldito Psicópata! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Me duele!— lloriqueó la chica, sosteniendo su maltrecha articulación mientras se acercaba a su maestro. Ario observó la escena un poco asustado pues los gritos de Saskia bastaban para causarle escalofríos a cualquier persona. Eran el nuevo centro de atención del coliseo. Afrodita miró a su amigo con reproche.

—El día que se encuentre con un espectro me sorprendería que no le rompiera un brazo.— se justificó Máscara Mortal. –Es por su bien.

—Maldito sádico— se quejó Afrodita. – ¿Ahora cómo voy a entrenarla las próximas semanas?

Máscara de Muerte se encogió de hombros mientras Saskia seguía quejándose. Ario se acercó para ayudarla, aunque claramente no había mucho que hacer excepto llevarla a la enfermería.

Afrodita se sobó las sienes y luego miró a su improvisado público (los que aún quedaban).

— ¿Qué? ¿También quieren que el cangrejo les rompa un brazo?— preguntó, logrando que en menos de cinco minutos ya nadie volteara en su dirección. El caballero de Piscis tomo a Saskia por el brazo que no estaba lastimado. –Tú ven conmigo a la enfermería o tendré que esperar una eternidad en que te mejores.

— ¡Gracias por preocuparse por mí, maestro, yo también lo quiero!— protestó Saskia, mientras su maestro la arrastraba fuera de la arena.

Máscara Mortal y Ario los observaron alejarse.

—Maestro…

— ¿Qué, Ario?

— ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Máscara de Muerte sonrió sádicamente, y se encogió de hombros. Ario sólo tragó saliva y no preguntó más detalles.

Al día siguiente, Afrodita y Saskia estaban en casa de piscis. El caballero observaba a su alumna y su recién adquirido yeso en la mano.

—Bien, ya que Máscara de Muerte nos hizo el favor de romperte el brazo y que no puedo exigirte lo mismo que antes…

— ¡Es su culpa por dejarlo lastimarme!— gritó Saskia.

— ¡Y tu culpa por aceptar no poder esquivarlo!— respondió Afrodita.

—Eso… eso es injusto— se quejó Saskia.

Afrodita suspiró. Cerró los ojos y luego miró fijamente a su alumna. –Comenzarás en su lugar a entrenar con la más poderosa de mis rosas.

Saskia empalideció.

—Y no abras tanto tus ojos, es aterrador!

— ¿No se estará refiriendo a la rosa blanca, o si?...

Afrodita sonrió felizmente. La amazona comenzó a negar con la cabeza horrorizada.

— ¡No, no quiero. Esa no!

—Vamos, es mi favorita.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego!

Afrodita suspiró con hastío. Cerró los ojos, y encontró suficiente calma para hablarle a su aprendiza. Ahora sus ojos se fijaron en los de la gitana, y con voz severa el caballero dijo:

—Saskia, a ti no te tocará el renacimiento de Hades pero Athena tiene muchos enemigos en la tierra y en el Olimpo. Deberás, en cuanto te toque llevar mi armadura, estar lista para una posible batalla. Y créeme, cuando te encuentres en dicha situación, agradecerás contar con mis rosas sangrientas de tu lado.

Saskia no estaba convencida, pero de cualquier forma, Afrodita la arrastró por el brazo sin yeso hasta su jardín, en donde prepararía todo un nuevo entrenamiento basado en sus Rosas Blancas.

Desgraciadamente para Saskia, no era muy diferente de los otros entrenamientos con las rosas:

Al día siguiente la amazona tenía la mano llena de heridas: como si con una aguja alguien se hubiese entretenido haciéndose piquetes. El simple hecho de recordar cuánta sangre había visto el día anterior hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Afrodita la había enviado a buscar algunas cosas a Rodorio pues no podía hacer ese entrenamiento dos días seguidos o su aprendiz se desangraría. La gitana iba subiendo por una colina, a muchos metros más arriba del santuario y de Rodorio.

Desde aquella colina alcanzaba a verse el santuario. Daba la espalda a las doce casas, la estatua monumental, la sala patriarcal y toda la élite, que se alzaba sobre ella. Pero desde esa colina uno dominaba el otro santuario:

El coliseo, las cabañas de aprendices y caballeros, los pequeños templos desperdigados y que oficiaban de edificios públicos. El recinto amazónico, a una recelosa distancia de todo lo demás, y aquellas grandes extensiones de terreno desnudo en donde los futuros caballeros de plata y bronce se fortalecían.

Saskia observó por un momento todas esas cosas. Sus ojos fueron de todos esos edificios y personas al bosque que ocupaba un terreno predominante y vital en el ocultamiento del santuario, junto con los riscos y precipicios.

Divisó lo que probablemente era el inicio de Rodorio, y sus casas ocultas por a distancia. Sus ojos se esforzaron aún más, hasta adivinar, muchísimo más lejos, las ruinas de Atenas. Debajo de ellas, una ciudad moderna se esforzaba en sobrevivir al caótico vaivén del mundo, que la había hecho sumirse en la crisis.

Saskia recordó los policías, las noches frías, los basureros. Recordó el miedo, también.

Recordó a su familia.

Y entonces en su rostro se formó una sonrisa descarada. Volteó hacia el santuario, que cada vez era más un hogar para ella pese a las dificultades.

Se inundó con una sensación que muy rara vez había sentido. Repasando su situación actual, Saskia de repente se daba cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que la retenían en un pasado ahora no existían.

Pese al dolor en su brazo y en su mano, una ráfaga de optimismo la hizo entusiasmarse. Se acercó al borde de la colina, como si quisiera acercarse a esa ciudad ahora lejana e inofensiva.

— ¡HA!— gritó, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Entre más lo pensaba, más se sentía eufórica. – ¡MÍRAME AHORA, PADRE!

Sabía que ninguno de sus familiares estaba en Atenas. Lo habían jurado. Ni siquiera se habrían molestado en ir a buscarla. Pero su padre y su familia pertenecían al mismo mundo que Atenas.

— ¡MIRAME AHORA, MADRE! ¡MIRENME, PARIENTES! ¡TAMBIÉN MIRENME, POLICÍAS!

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro.

— ¡SOY LIBRE!— gritó – ¡SOY LIBRE AL FIN!

La libertad que le había sido negada prácticamente desde su nacimiento ahora llenaba su alma. Se daba cuenta de que, siendo aprendiz de Afrodita, podía ir a donde quisiera. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Nadie la cuestionaría. Ni siquiera los otros aprendices podían faltarle al respeto.

Dejaba de esconderse del mundo.

—SOY LIBRE Y DENTRO DE POCO SERÉ MUCHO MÁS PODEROSA... ¡Y RICA QUE TODOS USTEDES REUNIDOS!

El Santuario de Atenas era su hogar. Si, las estrellas la había elegido, y sí, había sido traída de fuerza. Pero al fin y al cabo la decisión de quedarse era suya. Mientras que para muchos aprendices el entrenamiento era una forma de prisión, para Saskia era por primera vez dejar de estar encerrada.

Era Libre. Tenía poder, cada vez más poder. Había llegado a ese santuario para ocupar un lugar de élite: no importaba que arriesgara su vida en un futuro, no importaba la vida difícil que viviría.

Afuera también vivía una vida difícil.

Aquí, tenía su orgullo.

Entonces se quejó de dolor pues en un movimiento brusco su mano y su brazo le habían dolido.

Un rato después llegó a Piscis, bastante alegre pese a todo. No le comentaría a su maestro su nueva emoción, de eso estaba segura, pues prefería guardárselo.

—Tengo dos ideas geniales, Afrodita. De verdad no sé por qué en lugar de ser caballero los dioses no me destinaron a poeta.

Aparentemente, en la doceava casa Afrodita y Máscara Mortal discutían, como acostumbraban mucho más seguido de lo que sus deberes como caballeros deberían permitirles.

—No me digas— respondió Afrodita, justo cuando Saskia iba entrando.

—Sólo escucha esto: tengo listo el nombre de gato negro.

— ¿De quién?

— ¡Gato Negro!— Máscara de Muerte tenía en sus brazos al gato, que Afrodita miraba con repulsión.

—... ¿Vas a nombrarlo? ¿En serio?

—Será…—hizo una pausa dramática. — ¡Cáncer! Es una idea doblemente genial. Mortalmente genial, diría yo.

Afrodita elevó la vista al cielo hastiado.

—Cómo quieras, sólo no lo acerques tanto que comienza a dolerme la nariz.

— ¿De verdad eres alérgico o sólo quieres hacer drama?

—No es tu asunto.

Saskia se acercó a ambos y dejó sobre el piso la bolsa llena de provisiones traídas de Rodorio. Afrodita la miró con indiferencia.

— ¿Bueno, y sobre mi proposición qué opinas?

— ¿Tu solución para todo sólo es volver a ese bar, verdad?

—Nunca me ha fallado.

— ¡Vamos, maestro!— gritó Saskia al escuchar esto. Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita la voltearon a ver. La amazona les sonreía esperanzada. Con su yeso en el brazo resultaba bastante graciosa. Afrodita negó con la cabeza, pero luego resopló resignado. Entonces, Máscara sonrió ampliamente.

Esa noche, en Rodorio el trío de antiguos traidores, más Saskia y un muy apenado Ario, acabaron "celebrando" en el bar del que ya eran (al menos los tres caballeros) clientes frecuentes. Una extraña mezcla de Máscara de Muerte queriendo **"disculparse"** con Saskia o queriendo sacar a su alumno a beber fueron el pretexto perfecto para que el caballero de cáncer convenciera a todos para acabar en ese sitio.

Ahora el siciliano acababa su tercer vaso de cerveza mientras junto a él su alumno observaba con desconfianza su propio vaso del mismo alcohol. Frente a él, Saskia terminaba su segundo vaso con total tranquilidad.

Sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un color rojizo.

Shura y Afrodita apenas terminaban una copa de vino, pues claramente no llevaban la misma intención embriagadora de Mascara de Muerte.

— ¡Música balcánica, por favor!— gritó Saskia volteando hacia el grupo de músicos en una esquina. Ario tragó saliva: no quería llamar la atención. Uno de los músicos de inmediato reconoció la cabellera de la chica y sobretodo la mirada que el caballero de cáncer le estaba dedicando, así que sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de cambiar el tono musical.

A este paso se volverían músicos balcánicos profesionales.

Saskia sonrió.

— ¡Aaaah!— exclamó, casi lanzando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa. – ¡Es tan lindo ser importante!

— ¡Importante!— bufó Afrodita. –Se te ha subido a la cabeza. Aprende de Ario que no va por ahí presumiendo tanto. Es de mal gusto.

—Pero...

La gitana estaba de muy buen humor. Demasiado buen humor, probablemente porque el alcohol no había tardado en subirle a la cabeza. La prueba de ello es que menos de dos copas después, cuando Shura la invitó a bailar, la aprendiza aceptó en menos de unos segundos.

A ritmo de la música, Shura la hizo girar varias veces con cuidado de no tomarla por el brazo enyesado. Mientras la chica de algún modo perdía la consciencia ante su improvisada danza, se sintió tan dichosa que no hubiese podido ponerlo en palabras. Frente a ella, todo le parecía luminoso. Incluso la posibilidad de vivir terribles batallas: Saskia de pronto tenía un lugar en el mundo, una responsabilidad que hacía de ella un elemento importante. Existía para algo.

Su vida no sobraba.

Ario tragó saliva mientras miraba como Shura hacia girar una y otra vez a la futura amazona. Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita lo miraban burlonamente.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué, maestro?— preguntó Ario.

Afrodita ahogó una risa. El alcohol también se le había subido un poco a la cabeza, pues entre más avanzaba la noche más vino ingería.

—No tienes valor para pedirle que baile contigo— se burló —Máscara, creí que tu alumno sería más espabilado.

—Igual creía yo — sonrió Máscara — ¿Anda, necesitas otras botellas de cerveza?

Ario miró a los lados, luego a su botella, luego a su maestro, luego a Afrodita. Y luego, volteó hacia Shura y Saskia. Tragó saliva y tomó un último sorbo de su cerveza.

— ¡Oh, qué rayos!— dijo, finalmente tomando coraje y levantándose de su lugar. Mascara de muerte lo miró ir hacia Saskia y pedirle una pieza, que realmente no fue difícil de obtener pues menos de tres segundos después ya estaba dando vueltas con la chica intentando de cualquier forma no caerse. Shura lo había dejado, encogiéndose de hombros, y ahora parecía ir a buscar algo más que beber.

— ¿Orgulloso?— preguntó Afrodita. –Si ya de por si Saskia está alterada esto la va a poner peor.

Máscara Mortal se encogió de hombros.

—Bah. Ya pervirtió a mi alumno, ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto— luego volteó hacia Afrodita, lo miró por unos instantes y finalmente sonrió maliciosamente. — ¿Me permite esta pieza, **respetable dama**?

—Otro de tus chistes y bailas con una de mis rosas.

Máscara de Muerte negó con la cabeza.

—Aguafiestas.

Afrodita miró hacia Máscara de Muerte con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Dije que no quería otra de tus bromas, no dije nada sobre la pieza.

Saskia casi interrumpe su danza en cuanto vio a su maestro y a su mejor amigo bailar.

De verdad, aunque fuera su nuevo hogar...

...vaya que era raro.

* * *

 **¡Fin del Capítulo 9!**

 _"He ido como un campeón_

 _Viajando por todo el mundo  
_

 _El estilo balcánico ¡Está en mi sangre!_

 _Stadium Festival, armonía de aplausos_

 _Mi solo de música gitana_

 _¡Canten conmigo!_

 _¡_ _Nanananainaina!_

 _¡Caravana Balcánica Gitana!_

 _¡_ _Nanananainaina!_

 _¡Caravana Balcánica!_

 _¡OPA!"_

 **¡Fin del Fanfic!**

 **Escupir en el suelo.** Para algunos gitanos, es una manera de evitar el mal de ojo. Para los gitanos, algo con mala energía puede "ensuciar" a las demás personas o a las situaciones en general. Por esto, una mala noticia podría "contagiar" de mala suerte o mal de ojo a una familia si no se hace nada por evitarlo.

 **Balkan Karavan.** Es mi canción favorita de los Malkovich... la traducción es aproximativa como de costumbre. Vale mencionar que llevaba desde que se me ocurrió el fanfic queriendo que esta canción abriera uno de los últimos capítulos. De hecho, esa canción sola inspiró una gran cantidad de los eventos que ocurren en el fanfic. Si no la están escuchando justo ahora, por favor corran a buscarla en YOUTUBE.

 **El próximo capítulo es meramente un epílogo, que espero no tardar en subir.**

 **¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! Dioses, este de verdad me costó un montón.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia hasta aquí, y no duden en dejar una Review.**


	10. Bubamara

**Ahora sí, y luego de una larguísima espera (soy espantosa escribiendo, lo sé…) por fin puedo presentar el final definitivo de este proyecto. Estoy feliz de (por fin) presentar un final a uno de mis múltiples proyectos. Ha sido un gusto escribir este fanfic y una satisfacción especial ver que Saskia ha sido recibida con muchos comentarios positivos.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber seguido este fanfic hasta el final. Como siempre ha sido, Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sólo esta historia y Saskia son propiedad mía.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **Bubamara.**

" _Todos preguntan_

 _¿Mariquita, por qué eres tan pequeña?_

 _Oh Dios, Oh Dios la amo_

 _Mariquita, pagaré todo por ti_

 _Escuchen, amigos_

 _Dulce y preciosa niña_

 _Mariquita, pequeña_

 _Eres la mejor, la mejor canción"_

* * *

La amazona dorada observó con atención el panorama desde la salida de su templo. Ese día, las nubes cubrían el cielo, volviéndolo color gris blancuzco: había mucha luz y poco calor, de hecho una ráfaga de viento la hizo sentir un poco de frío. Desde su templo, alcanzaba a ver todo lo que ocurría en el santuario… todo se sentía tranquilo.

A sus espaldas la doceava casa se mantenía tan majestuosa como siempre había sido. La amazona llevaba puesta la armadura dorada que le correspondía, algunos reflejos en el metal brillaban a tal grado que de vez en cuando tenia que cerrar los ojos. Había dejado de sentir el cuerpo pesado al llevarla desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar de vuelta al templo, una minúscula mancha roja en el suelo la hizo detenerse. La mujer se agachó para descubrir que no se trataba de una mancha, sino de un pequeño insecto rojo con puntos negros. Una catarina. Con cuidado acercó su mano para que el animalito se subiera en ella.

—Vaya— murmuró, mirando al insecto pasearse entre sus dedos. – ¿Visitas, verdad?

La amazona dorada se quedó quieta, analizando el ambiente a su alrededor. Y fue entonces que una cosmoenergía, o más exactamente dos, acercándose al santuario la hicieron sonreír.

Su maestro había regresado, no le cabía duda.

Saskia sonrió ampliamente y entró al templo de nuevo.

Afrodita tardó largos minutos en llegar ante su antiguo templo. Ahora que llevaba tanto sin vivir en el santuario, le daba la impresión de que la subida de las doce casas se había vuelto aún más tediosa que antes. Por un largo rato se preguntó qué tan sádica debía ser su constelación protectora para haberlo enviado precisamente a la última de las doce casas. Había atravesado todas las casas por la mera curiosidad de ver a los nuevos caballeros, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haber pasado por los pasadizos.

Qué tedioso.

Afrodita se detuvo en el último escalón y observó con atención la entrada al que había sido su templo. Como lo suponía, no se veía para nada como antes. Las columnas estaban cubiertas con rosas entrelazadas, en las que una conocida persona había anudado todo tipo de objetos. Joyas, semillas, bolsitas de tela de contenido dudoso, herraduras, telas. Y el piso no se veía tan limpio como el caballero lo recordaba. Como si la misma conocida persona hubiese pintado cosas en él.

Afrodita suspiró. Lejos quedaban las columnas desnudas y el blanco inmaculado de la piedra. Su alumna no tenía idea de elegancia clásica, sin duda.

Aún así, el sueco sonrió para sí mismo cuando percibió el cosmos de su antigua alumna acercándose. La amazona salió del templo dramáticamente llevando una sonrisa desafiante.

En cuanto se encontró con su antigua aprendiz, Afrodita sonrió complacido: Saskia se veía bella. Tenía un estilo completamente distinto al suyo, pero se veía muy hermosa en su propio modo. Su cabello estaba envuelto con una de sus acostumbradas pañoletas, aunque esta tenía tela finamente adornada y de muchísimo mayor calidad que la que usaba al llegar al santuario: la amazona dejaba en evidencia a donde se iban sus ahorros.

Sus joyas, por ejemplo: grandes pendientes llenos de brillos, un anillo en cada dedo y varios collares. Sus ojos estaban maquillados, y sus labios pintados de forma exquisita. Saskia ya no era la chiquilla que había entrenado. Ahora veía en ella a una mujer imponente.

Y con la armadura puesta, se veía aún más adulta.

—Qué mal gusto tienes.— concluyó Afrodita.

Saskia sonrió burlonamente.

–Sabía que diría eso.

—Malditos gitanos, les encanta recargar las cosas.

—¿No se lo expliqué? El dorado aleja los malos espíritus— Saskia señaló sus hombreras—El brillo trae buena suerte.

Afrodita suspiró y le puso una mano en la cabeza a su aprendiza. La chica seguía siendo bastante más bajita que él. Afrodita elevó una ceja observando la armadura, como revisando que no estuviese rota o desatendida. Por suerte para Saskia, la armadura de Piscis estaba resplandeciente.

—Bah. Para una amazona de Piscis, estás al nivel. A tu modo, pero me enorgullece haberte convertido en alguien digna de mi armadura.

—Ja. Se está elogiando a usted mismo.

Afrodita asintió con la cabeza, complacido.

—Perfectamente, Saskia.

La gitana levantó el dedo índice, como señalando el cielo.

—Una catarina dijo que hoy vendrían visitas, pero no creí que sería una tan importante. Era una catarina muy pequeña.

Afrodita decidió ignorar esta última frase, al no entender de qué rayos estaba hablando la amazona. Su mirada se detuvo en el tejado de la casa de Piscis. Se veía mucho más gastado de lo que recordaba.

—El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido...— dijo. —debes mandar arreglar esa escultura.

El caballero echó a andar hacia el interior del templo sin esperar a que la amazona lo invitara a pasar. Saskia le echó una mirada rápida a la escultura en cuestión, y se encogió de hombros. A ella no le parecía tan gastado, pero Afrodita era un perfeccionista.

Unos minutos después, la gitana estaba sirviendo té para ambos. La armadura de Piscis estaba de vuelta en su caja. Afrodita la observaba con curiosidad, sentado a la mesa en la cocina. Saskia dejó las tazas de té sobre la misma, se sentó frente a él, tomó un sorbo y luego le mantuvo la mirada a su antiguo maestro.

Afrodita estaba usando una camisa rosada muy femenina, con pantalones blancos. Alrededor del cuello tenía un moño color negro. A Saskia le daba la impresión de que usaba aún más maquillaje que como lo recordaba, aunque no se le veía mal… sólo se veía aún más "Dama" que antes.

—No se ve mal.

Afrodita levantó una ceja.

—Obviamente que no. Soy hermoso y seguiré siéndolo por siempre.— señaló a Saskia viendo que la amazona estaba por comentar algo —Y antes de que te lances en el tema, no, no me da miedo envejecer.

Saskia negó con la cabeza.

—No parece.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar sobre eso, Saskia? No seré más tu maestro, pero darte una buena reprimenda es un gusto que puedo permitirte.

Saskia decidió no arriesgarse. Mejor no comentar la cana que alcanzaba a ver entre todos esos cabellos azules. Pero mientras miraba a su maestro tomar un largo sorbo de té...

—Entonces… ¿Al fin va a decirme si es pareja de Máscara Mortal, o no?

Afrodita frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—No, no voy a decirte. No tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Bueno, es cierto que luego de desaparecer con él ya no me quedan muchas dudas al respecto.

—No me digas.

—Eso de irse a Sicilia los dos solos suena a Luna de Miel.

—Piensa lo que quieras, no podría importarme menos.— tomó otro sorbo de té. –De cualquier forma, también puedo interrogarte con ese tipo de temas ¿Planeas lanzarle a Ario un hechizo de amor?

Saskia levantó una ceja.

–Está bien informado, a lo que veo.

—Máscara me comentó varias veces de las atenciones… no, del acoso al que sometes a su discípulo. Claro, si de verdad le desagradaras a Ario no te lo permitiría.

La gitana se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Trabajo en ello. Es gracioso, es tan lindo que podría hacerme reconsiderar muchas cosas acerca de tener pareja.

Afrodita observó a su alumna con los ojos entrecerrados. Saskia hablando de tener vida romántica le daba escalofríos. Dejó su taza de té vacía sobre la mesa, sin intenciones de volver a servirse.

—Aun no se te ha quitado lo acosadora ¿Verdad?

—No es acoso, es simple interés.— respondió. Luego, cerró los ojos y fingió lamentarse — _¡Devla!_ No es mi culpa que esté tan lindo. Y entre más crece más lindo se pone.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza, bastante divertido.

—El santuario ha cambiado mucho. Simplemente, subiendo aquí me topé con dos niños. En este sitio nunca veías niños.

Saskia se golpeó la frente con una mano.

—¡Yoi! ¡Ni me lo recuerde, que no acerté con esa predicción! Nunca podré ver a Marin a la cara.— exclamó. –¡No logré acertar en mi predicción, había terminado por decirle a Marin que tendría una hija... y son dos niños! ¡Argh! Mi abuela me habría castigado por una predicción tan errada.

Afrodita sonrió como burlándose de su aprendiza y sus nulas dotes de adivina. Saskia volteó a verlo e hizo un puchero como una niña (cosa que llevaba años sin hacer). Entonces pareció tener una idea para contraatacar.

—¿Y usted cuando va a traer bebés a casa?

Afrodita escupió lo que estaba bebiendo.

—¡¿Eh... eh?!

—¿Eso, cuándo planea sentar cabeza y ser padr...—sus ojos se detuvieron en los maquillados labios de su maestro.—madr... ahm... tener bebés?

Afrodita sabía que la amazona le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¡Oh, no, gracias! Los bebés son adorables y lindos... mientras no tenga que pasar con ellos más de cinco minutos.— entrecerró los ojos. —de cualquier forma prefiero escucharlos llorar que reír.

Saskia miró hacia su maestro con los ojos muy abiertos. Afrodita estaba haciendo una perfecta actuación de villano... ¿o villana?: la expresión de maldad acababa de salirle perfecta. "Probablemente ni siquiera está actuando... algunas cosas nunca cambian" pensó Saskia. Decidió dejar el tema de familias y bebés porque acababa de recordar que esa cara de Afrodita no le gustaba. La gitana se levantó con las tazas vacías y la tetera.

Mientras la observó retirar las cosas, Afrodita se concentró en lo mucho que había cambiado su alumna. Aún recordaba a la chiquilla histérica que le había tocado entrenar.

—Supe que estuviste cerca de la muerte.

Saskia ladeó la cabeza, restándole importancia, mientras regresaba.

—Enemigos, maestro, sabe lo que son. Puedo decir que he eliminado a muchos con nuestras rosas. Una no puede salir sin herirse.

Levantó una de sus mangas, la derecha, y le mostró a su maestro una cicatriz que partía de su muñeca hasta su medio brazo. Afrodita la contempló con cierta repugnancia, pero Saskia ya lo conocía como para ofenderse, y volvió a taparse el brazo. Prefirió no mencionarle a Afrodita los detalles. De cualquier forma no le hacía mucha ilusión recordar el dolor que había sentido en ese entonces.

—Dime, Saskia ¿Te gusta esta vida?

A la gitana pareció sorprenderle un poco la pregunta. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Creame, maestro, no puedo pedir nada mejor que esto.

—Debes ser de las pocas personas que creen eso en el santuario.

—La vida allá afuera era mucho peor. Al menos para mi.

Afrodita observó a su discípula unos momentos. Saskia parecía estar pensando algo triste. Le sorprendía que aún a estas alturas siguiera entristeciéndose por cosas de hacían tantos años.

—Bueno, basta de cosas frívolas.— Afrodita se levantó de su lugar. –Déjame ver lo que realmente vine a visitar. Y más te vale que esté presentable.

La gitana también se levantó y echó a andar hacia la parte trasera del templo, seguida de su maestro. Finalmente le abrió paso hacia el jardín principal, que recibió a Afrodita con una brisa de aire fresco, impregnado de otra conocida fragancia. El caballero aspiró el dulce aroma de las rosas rojas, que a su nariz le resultaba el mejor perfume del mundo. Ningún aroma le gustaría más que ese, jamás. Ese aroma a batallas y victorias, a hogar, a muerte de sus enemigos… sus pulmones se llenaron de él, causándole de inmediato una sensación de nostalgia.

—Este sigue siendo el lugar más hermoso del mundo…— murmuró.

Saskia lo observó extrañada.

—¿Maestro?

Afrodita se arrodilló frente a uno de los rosales y pasó sus dedos por los suaves pétalos de una de las rosas.

—Cuidaste bien de este sitio, mis rosas están felices.

—En realidad… maestro… estas son **mis** rosas.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que tu digas.

— _Posesivo Ridículo—_ se burló la gitana en romaní, con voz baja. Afrodita ya se imaginaba qué había dicho la amazona, pero no le importaba. Las rosas, sus rosas, nunca serían de Saskia. Para Afrodita, en el fondo el siempre seria el caballero de piscis. La casa y las rosas siempre serían suyas.

—¿Maestro, aún tiene rosas mortales en donde sea que esté viviendo?

Afrodita sonrió maliciosamente.

—Desde luego, algunas cosas nunca cambiarán.

—Pero… ¿Eso está permitido? ¿No se supone que las rosas deben quedars...— vio la expresión burlona de su maestro y comprendió. —Ah.

—Llevo mucho sin lastimar a nadie con ellas, pero… me gusta tenerlas a la mano en caso de ser necesario. Las rosas normales ahora me parecen bonitas pero… insulsas, sin tanto encanto. Aunque también tengo rosas normales.

Se levantó.

—Bueno, es suficiente. Debo presentarme ante Athena, y luego regresaré aquí a despedirme.

Saskia no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se borrara.

—¿Por qué? ¿No va a quedarse?

—No. Máscara Mortal y yo nos quedaremos en Atenas. No es por ofender, pero allá hay playa.

—¡Que fiasco!— protestó Saskia.—¿Años sin verlo y va a pasar el tiempo en Atenas? ¡La ciudad está en crisis y hay gadjos malos allá!

—No son malos para mi.

—¡Qué estupidez!— dio un pisotón —¡Cuando estaba aquí no podía soportarlo y ahora que regresa tengo ganas de que se quede!

—Es tu problema.

— _Insensible de mierda—_ murmuró la gitana en su idioma natal —De verdad creí que te quedarías.

—Prefiero no hacerlo. Este lugar... digamos que es extraño ya no ser parte de él. No me gusta sentirlo.

Saskia se cruzó de brazos. Tampoco iba a protestar por más tiempo. Sonrió a su maestro mostrando que no estaba realmente furiosa con él. Afrodita le sostuvo la mirada, sin querer admitir que una parte de él se sentía orgulloso. Su ultimo acto de lealtad a Athena, probablemente su mayor paso hacia la redención: le había legado una amazona al santuario. Negó con la cabeza para quitarse esa sensación y echó a andar hacia la salida del templo.

Mientras iban saliendo del templo, volteó hacia su alumna.

—Y nadie te ha echado el mal de ojo, supongo, por la entrada al templo.

—¡Y usted diciendo que no era efectivo, maestro!

Lo acompañó al empiezo del jardín de rosas demoniacas. Afrodita iba a empezar a andar cuando Saskia lo interrumpió con una pregunta.

—¿Ha sabido algo de Shaina, maestro?

El sueco frunció el ceño extrañado ante las ocurrencias de Saskia.

—Claro, Shaina, mi mejor amiga y con la que hablo todos los días.—dijo, sarcásticamente. —No, no sé por qué lo preguntas.

La gitana mostró sus cinco dedos.

—Necesito saber si esa vez si acerté.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

—De todas las cosas que posiblemente me interesan, Saskia, la vida de esa amazona y del idiota de pegaso no están en ellas.

—Rayos, tal vez deba preguntarle a Marin.

Afrodita sonrió resignado.

—Por Athena, Saskia, preocúpate de cosas más importantes.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso: los tiempos de paz son para pensar en tonterías. Usted mismo me lo demostró, maestro.

Afrodita abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal atrevimiento, en silencio por unos segundos, pero finalmente se echó a reír.

—¡Los dioses de verdad me castigaron con semejante discípula!

—¡Ajá! ¿Soy su castigo por sus malas acciones?— respondió Saskia, también riendo. Creyó que el hombre avanzaría hacia el templo de Athena, pero en su lugar Afrodita volteó hacia ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Anda, antes de que me vaya bailame algo.

Saskia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Cómo? ¡Pero siempre ha odiado la música que me gusta!

Afrodita asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Es verdad. Y aun lo hago, pero... no preguntes por qué, quisiera verte bailar una vez mas.

Saskia sonrió ampliamente y corrió a buscar una grabadora bastante grande y un disco. Afrodita la observo plantar todo su material para bailar, con curiosidad. Finalmente la mujer dejó que el disco corriera, y se quedó frente a su maestro y al camino de rosas diabólicas con una pose esperando el inicio de la pieza.

—Uno... dos... tres...— contó la gitana.

Para alivio de su maestro, esta canción no empezaba con sonidos estridentes como otras piezas que Saskia adoraba. Sólo con algunos violines y una voz masculina que cantaba. Saskia comenzó a bailar de forma muy tranquila.

"El vestuario ayuda" se dijo el caballero de piscis, sonriendo. Era verdad que con ropa mucho más nueva y adornada que la de hacía años, algo en Saskia resultaba mucho más hermoso de lo que esperaba. Seguía sin gustarle, pero al menos dejaba de tener esa tentación de ahorcarla y destruir la bocina de antes.

Como un momento suspendido en el tiempo, Saskia mostró sus movimientos que con los años se habían perfeccionado. Daba vueltas, haciendo que tanto las telas en su cabeza y su amplia falda flotaran. Como un remolino de colores, enmedio de los pétalos de rosas que flotaban en el aire. Afrodita por un momento se dio cuenta de que el destino era una fuerza muy extraña: ¿A dónde habría ido Saskia de no ser por la decisión de los dioses de meterla en este camino?

¿A dónde habría ido él?

Seguro no estaría vendo a una gitana bailar especialmente para él justo en este momento.

La hora de la despedida llegó unas horas después. Afrodita, luego de haberse entrevistado con Athena, debía regresar a la ciudad. A la entrada del templo de Piscis, ambos observaban el atardecer sobre el santuario. El día seguía gris y luminoso. El aire hacía que el cabello de ambos se alborotara.

—Bueno, me retiro.— dijo Afrodita.—Veo que no estás haciendo tonterías (más de las normales) con mi casa. Máscara Mortal debe haber terminado con su discípulo también.

—Es una lástima que Shura esté en misión.— comentó Saskia.

—Bah, ya le dije que pase a verme cuando vuelva.— Afrodita hizo una mueca y su mirada de pronto se ensombreció.—Es lo mínimo después del mal rato que me hizo pasar contigo hace años...

Saskia abrió los ojos y la boca escandalizada.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Aún no puede superar eso?

—¡No, no voy a superarlo!— gritó Afrodita, profundamente ofendido.—¿Cómo quieres que supere eso que pasó entre ustedes? ¡Y yo creyendo que Shura era un poco más digno como para andar detrás de la virginidad de una aprendiz como perro en celo! ¡Qué vergüenza!

La gitana se puso un poco roja y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—¡Solamente fue una vez! ¡No tenían por qué ponerse tan histéricos usted y Máscara!

—¡Yo creía que Shura tenía escrúpulos! ¡Qué decepción!— se quejó Afrodita. Saskia negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Usted tampoco tiene escrúpulos. Ni Máscara.

—No es lo mismo, justamente pensaba que de los tres Shura era el único con un poco de decencia al menos.

—Ahora entiendo por qué la cara de Piscis está llena de esculturas de gente desnuda.— comentó la gitana, más para sí misma que para el caballero.

—Hm... por cierto, en esta semana probablemente vendré por ellas. Quedarán magníficas en el departamento que planeo comprarme en Atenas.

—¿Por qué actúa como si estuviera por irse por siempre, si se va a quedar en la ciudad?

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

—Estarás muy ocupada. Y yo tendré también muchísimas cosas que hacer como para venir a verte. Falta de tiempo... y sin ofender, ganas también.

Saskia frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?— protestó Afrodita.—¿Qué más vendría a hacer? Vine para comprobar que todo mi esfuerzo no fue en vano y que te has convertido en una amazona decente. ¿Necesitas algo más de mí, Saskia?

El caballero estaba sonriéndole. Saskia le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. Por primera vez en muchos años, tenía la sincera convicción de que su maestro era hermoso. Tal vez era por la luz del ocaso, tal vez por su maquillaje, tal vez porque el frío comenzaba a afectarle. La gitana le sonrió también.

—No, maestro.

Algunas personas están destinadas a seguir un camino perfectamente luminoso. Algunos están destinados a ser entrenados por caballeros con un pasado intachable y métodos perfectos. En los ojos de Afrodita la amazona veía esa extraña mezcla de oscuridad y de luz que tanto le aterraban como la hacían sentir tranquila. Finalmente, ¿No había sido también ella una renegada, a la que otras personas temían, una extraña, una ilegal?

—Maestro...— dijo, antes de que Afrodita se diera la vuelta. El caballero la miró una última vez por ese día con la misma altanería de siempre. Siempre tendría la impresión de hablar con una dama, una duquesa, cuando Afrodita la miraba de ese modo. La gitana casi se muerde los labios cuando de su boca escapó una palabra más.

—Gracias.

* * *

 _"Todos preguntan_

 _Madre está sirviendo frijoles_

 _Dios, Dios, todo ha sido comido_

 _Mariquita no puede esperar_

 _Amigos escuchen_

 _Dulces y hermosos niños_

 _La vida es un carrusel_

 _Dios bendiga a marido y mujer._

 _Jinji Rinji Mariquita_

 _Pequeña belleza_

 _Aléjense, no deseo casarme_

 _Niños. amigos_

 _Amigos escuchen_

 _Dulces hermosos niños_

 _Mariquita, pequeña niña_

 _Eres la mejor, la mejor canción."_

 **FIN**

 **¡Y FIN (por fin) DEL FANFIC!**

 **Bubamara.** Empiezo y termino el fanfic con las dos canciones básicas de la película "Gato Negro, Gato Blanco" de Emir Kusturika. Esta canción es una canción popular romaní tomada por el director para la película. Parece ser que los intérpretes son Goran Bregovich o el No-Smoking Orchestra.

 **Catarina.** Para los romaníes la catarina es un símbolo que anuncia una visita, y también trae buena suerte.

 **Devla.** "Dios" en romaní.

 **Algunas personas manifestaron su inquietud sobre la homosexualidad de Afrodita (o no) en este fanfic. Como ven, lo dejé abierto a la interpretación. Como lo he dicho mil veces, Saskia es sólo un OC, y no pretende ni representar ni estigmatizar a la cultura romaní. Sus locuras son propias.  
**

 **Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer este fanfic hasta aquí.**


End file.
